Ne jamais dépendre de personne
by Cersalia
Summary: Douleur. Le bébé ouvrit les yeux et regarda pour la première fois sa mère. Il se mit à pleurer. Douleur. Le bébé devint petite fille. Douleur. De petite fille, elle passa à pré-adolescente. Douleur. Cette pré-adolescente devint jeune fille. Douleur. Douleur. Douleur. Douleur ! Ce mot avait suivi toute la vie de Cersalia. Maintenant ils étaient trois. Douleur. Force. Vengeance.
1. Prologue

_ — Cersalia ! Dépêche-toi ! On y va !_ hurla une voix qui lui semblait tellement lointaine.

Dans sa chambre, une jeune fille soupira en regardant ce paysage soit disant paradisiaque. Elle ne voyait rien de jouissif ici. Oui, la mer bleue turquoise qui s'étendait mollement vers l'horizon avait peut-être un charme mais après tout, ce n'était que de l'eau. Tout comme le sable, aussi doux fusse-t-il, était du sable. Et le soleil... Elle se souvenait s'être déjà extasiée, étant petite, devant la chaleur et la beauté de l'astre. Elle avait bien changé depuis. Cette étoile si resplendissante qu'elle adulait presque autrefois n'était désormais réduit qu'à un point lumineux avec autant de charme qu'un réverbère électrique.

Une brise légère s'engouffra dans la pièce qui lui servait de chambre, faisant légèrement voleter ses longs cheveux bleus. Machinalement, l'adolescente vint les rabattre contre son crâne, dégageant son visage. Son reflet se dessinait dans la vitre face à elle et un rire cynique naquit au fond de sa gorge. Elle avait ce genre de réaction dès qu'elle apercevait l'image qu'elle renvoyait. Il n'y avait rien au monde de plus hypocrite que son physique. Un visage harmonieux à la peau claire et douce, deux lèvres rouges qui lui donnaient un côté à la fois sexy par leur courbe et innocent par les expressions qu'elles prenaient, un nez tellement fin qu'il aurait pu être confondu avec celui d'un enfant et deux grandes améthystes qui lui servaient d'yeux. Elle s'était souvent fait dire qu'elle était « jolie », « belle » ou même « sexy ». Ceux qui lui avaient dit ça pensaient lui faire plaisir. Après tout, n'importe quelle fille de son âge courait après les compliments. Si seulement ils savaient à quel point elle s'en moquait. Elle avait des choses bien plus importantes auxquelles penser pour se préoccuper de son physique. Et quel physique !

En dehors de son visage séduisant, son corps attirait aussi beaucoup l'attention. Non pas qu'elle eusse-t-été pulpeuse avec des formes plantureuses, non. Mais tout de même... Au vu de son... activité, il était forcé que son corps ne soit pas banal. Et pour cause, avec ses jambes certes courtes mais vives et musclées, son ventre plat et bien dessiné, ses bras fins et agiles, à l'image de ses doigts, et son dos duquel on ne détectait aucune once de graisse, elle ne passait pas inaperçue. Et Dieu savait que ce n'était pas pratique tous les jours. Si seulement elle avait été invisible, ça aurait été tellement plus simple ! Et non, au lieu de ça, elle se retrouvait affublée d'une silhouette fine et élancée qui attirait beaucoup trop les regards. Elle avait déjà pensé à prendre du poids, mais cette idée n'avait pas été très bien... accueillie.

Son regard vide rencontra à nouveau son image floutée renvoyée par le verre. Deux de ses doigts vinrent pensivement saisir une mèche de cheveux. Bleue, comme toutes les autres. Bien que désormais elle se soit habituée à cette couleur atypique, elle s'était auparavant fréquemment demandé d'où lui venait-elle. Après tout, elle n'était pas stupide au point de penser que c'était naturel, mais elle n'arrivait pas à trouver de solution plausible. Ce n'était pas une couleur, car sinon cela aurait fait belle lurette qu'elle aurait disparu. Quant à l'idée de la perruque, c'était tout bonnement ridicule. Alors quoi ? Elle en avait vraiment assez... Oui, parce qu'avec son corps qui faisait baver à peu près tous les adolescents en rûte peu difficile, ses deux grands yeux indigo qui captaient tout ce qui l'entourait et sa longue chevelure marine, elle ne passait pas du tout inaperçue. Et bon sang que ça l'agaçait !

Heureusement qu'il y avait son attitude pour pallier à ça. En effet, son regard froid et impassible et ses muscles constamment tendus refroidissaient très vite les esprits aventuriers qui tentaient de l'approcher. Aucun garçon n'avait jusqu'alors réussi à trouver la force d'échanger plus que quelques banalités avec elle et les filles, souvent, l'ignoraient ou la toisaient de loin, son attitude hautaine les exaspérant. Tant mieux !

Quoique... En y repensant, il y avait bien eu quelques exceptions. Un groupe de jeunes l'avait un jour attendue à la sortie de son lycée dans le but de... En fait, Cersalia n'avait jamais vraiment su dans quel but, elle n'avait pas eu le temps.

Si, de loin, on pouvait penser ne voir qu'une gosse de riche imbue d'elle-même, de près, c'était tout autre chose. Son corps svelte respirait l'agilité et la grâce tandis que chacun de ses mouvements étaient pareils à une danse, magnifique mais meurtrière. Son regard changeait, lui aussi. Dès que quelqu'un empiétait trop sur son espace vital, il passait de vide à glacial, et, dans ces moments là, on pouvait clairement deviner le sang qui rongeait le bout de ses longs doigts graciles. Ce jour là, le groupe s'était enfui. Plus jamais elle ne les revit.

Un soupir. Long. Sonore. Cersalia se retourna et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa chambre désormais peu comme elle. Finalement, peut-être qu'elle devrait rester là, dans cette pièce qui, à présent, collait parfaitement à son caractère. Elle secoua la tête. Penser ainsi n'avançait à rien.

La jeune fille ramassa son sac, prit sa valise et descendit l'escalier. Elle se tourna ensuite vers la voiture garée en face de sa maison, et s'y dirigea sans même daigner poser les yeux sur l'homme se tenant à côté de cette voiture tenant presque de la limousine. Elle trouvait ça pathétique. Un taxi aurait été amplement suffisant. Il avait vraiment un don pour ce qui était de jeter l'argent par les fenêtres. Elle déposa sa valise dans le coffre, s'installa dans un siège de cuir de la banquette arrière la voiture et soupira. Encore.

Encore un déménagement, dont elle connaissait la cause, et qui pourtant, l'ennuyait déjà. Oui, elle savait. Contrairement à cet homme qui lui servait de père. Il la reniait, et pourtant, si Cersalia ne s'était pas opposée au déménagement, c'était pour lui. Et peut-être même qu'elle y était pour quelque chose, dans le fond... Dans l'ombre...

Elle fixa son attention sur le paysage alors que le moteur de l'engin noir reluisant vrombissait sous ses pieds. Encore un saut dans l'inconnu...

* * *

Salut ! Voici donc le nouveau prologue de cette fiction, le premier étant assez... limité, il méritait quelques modifications ! ^^ C'est chose faite, laissez moi donc un petit avis !

_..Juliette.._


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

Cersalia se trouvait au pied d'une maison. Enfin une maison... Elle ressemblait quand même plus à une villa, à sa villa. Elle soupira, encore, à l'idée d'être seule dans cet immense bâtiment, mais s'abstint de faire tout commentaire. Ce n'était pas le moment. Elle devrait plutôt savourer cet instant. En théorie. Après tout, elle prenait son « envol ». Ça y était, elle quittait le cocon familial. Cocon, d'ailleurs, pas si familial que ça. Car oui, qui disait familial disait famille, et là, pour seule famille, elle avait... Elle n'avait pas grand chose en fait. Elle se souvenait qu'autrefois, elle avait eu une mère aimante et aurait peut-être eu une petite sœur. Oui, elle aurait pu s'il n'y avait pas eu ce "regrettable accident", comme aimait à l'appeler son père. Et désormais, elle était seule. Enfin, elle ne s'en plaignait pas non plus.

Elle regarda le chauffeur monter sa valise. Elle ne le connaissait pas, lui. Il devait très certainement s'agir d'un nouvel employé. Il en débarquait toute les semaines, et elle n'en pouvait plus de toutes ces nouvelles têtes. Tout comme elle ne supportait plus leur sourire faussement mielleux et totalement terrifiés. Elle était finalement bien heureuse de partir. Enfin, il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire. Certes, à présent qu'elle était émancipée, elle allait vivre seule avec un semblant d'indépendance, mais ça ne changeait pas grand chose. Après tout, depuis un poignée d'années désormais, elle n'était pas vraiment couvée sous l'aile de son tuteur. Il la laissait souvent seule dans une de leurs immenses maisons et travaillait sans se soucier d'elle. Dès à présent, la seule différence serait qu'elle sera officiellement seule sous son toit et qu'elle n'aurait plus de bonnes à tout faire. Un frisson de dégoût lui parcourut l'échine. Elle avait l'impression de parler comme une petite princesse pourrie gâtée. En même temps, ce n'était pas vraiment loin de la vérité. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule.

Karl Shadow, son cher paternel, se trouvait derrière elle et la fixait inlassablement. Son regard bleu acier perçant la transperçait et semblait la scanner à l'aide de rayons X. Elle avait l'impression qu'il sondait les tréfonds de son âme et lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Non, ce n'était pas tout à fait exact. On aurait plutôt dit qu'il voyait vaguement qui elle était et s'acharnait à chercher ce qu'il voulait qu'elle soit. La jeune fille retint un sourire moqueur. Qu'il cherche donc, il ne risquait pas de trouver.

Cet homme s'approchant de la cinquantaine à la stature imposante et toujours bien étoffée était un redoutable homme d'affaires. Dès son plus jeune âge, il avait signé de nombreux contrat et rapidement fait fructifier le peu d'argent qu'il gagnait à l'époque. Très vite, sa renommée avait fait le tour du milieu et il avait été connu comme le plus jeune et le meilleur homme d'affaires du pays. Étant de nature assez vénale, il n'avait alors pas lésiné sur les moyens pour entretenir sa famille et son image. C'est pourquoi, dès son plus jeune âge, Cersalia s'était retrouvée à grandir dans des bâtiments outrageusement luxueux et hors de prix entourée de personnes toujours différentes et prêtes à faire n'importe quoi pour être dans ses bonnes grâces. Heureusement pour elle, sa mère l'avait toujours préservée de tout ça, et elle avait appris à vivre et à se débrouiller sans avoir constamment recours à des domestiques. Et tant mieux ! Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle ait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider à lacer ses chaussures.

Karl prit alors la parole, la sortant de ses pensées morbides.

— _Voici ta maison, je réglerai le loyer et tes factures tout les mois, _fit-il d'un ton sec. _Sinon tout est déjà aménagé et meublé. Ton dossier d'inscription au lycée Sweet Amoris a été envoyé. J'espère..._

_« ... que tu auras de bonnes notes et un comportement exemplaire. Tu dois rester irréprochable. Maintenant je dois y aller, j'ai une réunion à l'autre bout du pays, ou de la galaxie. »_ finit Cersalia dans sa tête.

— _... que tu auras de bonnes notes et maintenant je dois y aller, j'ai une réunion. Oh, et fais attention à ton comportement. Et ne va pas crier trop fort que tu es ma..._(Il marqua une hésitation alors qu'un frisson de dégoût semblait le secouer.)_...fille. Je crois que j'ai tout dis. Au revoir, je te verserai ton argent de poche tous les mois, débita son père avant de tourner les talons et de s'engouffrer à l'arrière de sa voiture._

Cersalia réprima un ricanement, il était tellement prévisible, son monologue ne la surprenait pas. Exactement comme le jour où il lui avait proposé son émancipation, il y avait de cela quelques semaines. Mais c'était très certainement mieux comme ça. Elle fit un petit sourire de politesse – légèrement compatissant tout de même – au chauffeur qui rejoignait la voiture et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée tandis que le portail électrique se refermait.

Elle pénétra dans la demeure et fit une rapide visite des lieux. Petit appartement ? Petit appartement ?! Son père avait une notion étrange du mot "petit". Même "appartement" était beaucoup trop loin de la vérité. Sa première impression s'était révélée exacte et il s'agissait réellement d'une immense villa ! Elle avait beau ne pas se sentir dérangée par l'isolement, se retrouver seule dans ces cent mètres carrés risquaient d'être éprouvant. Bon sang, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de tout ça ! Et toutes les pièces avaient été décorées et aménager comme si quelqu'un allait y vivre.

La porte de chêne s'ouvrait sur un couloir avec plusieurs portes. Elle découvrit des toilettes, une petite salle de bain avec seulement une douche et un robinet, la cuisine, lumineuse et un placard où différents ustensiles ménagers étaient rangés. Puis elle arriva face à un escalier noir. Elle hésita à s'y lancer, les marches étant tellement brillantes qu'elle avait peur de glisser. Finalement, elle finit par les gravir. Ce ne fut pas très long et elle déboucha rapidement dans une pièce lumineuse.

Le salon principal était recouvert d'une moquette tellement épaisse que Cersalia se promit de ne jamais y faire tomber quoique ce soit. Du moins pas sans l'avoir équipé d'un GPS au préalable. Et sur cette moquette trônaient un immense canapé de cuir blanc recouvrant deux bords et un angle de la pièce. Elle grimaça. Elle avait horreur du cuir, ça collait, ça grinçait, ça couinait, ça se rayait, ça se salissait et jamais elle ne trouverait de plaid assez grand pour recouvrir toute cette surface ! Pendant un instant, la jeune fille regretta de ne pas avoir de grand-mère gaga pour lui en tricoter un... Non ! Elle secoua la tête, chassant cette pensée futile, et se concentra à nouveau sur la pièce.

Devant le canapé siégeait une table basse d'un noir luisant sur lequel traînait une multitude de télécommandes et des bougies. Chaque télécommande était affublée d'un post-it colorée indiquant la fonction de l'appareil. L'attention toucha Cersalia tandis qu'elle reposait la machine destinée au fonctionnement de l'énorme écran plat soixante-dix pouces qui logeait contre le mur jouxtant la baie vitrée. Cette dernière donnait sur une terrasse en ce moment même ensoleillée bénéficiant d'une table, d'un parasol et de quelques transats. Dallée de granit blanc, elle était bordée par des rambardes grises et lorsque l'on s'y penchait, on pouvait voir les différentes allées, celle menant au garage et l'autre menant à la porte d'entrée. De la pelouse longeait les dalles et quelques arbres tentaient de s'épanouir, dissimulés par la haute haie qui faisait le tour de la masure.

La langue de la lycéenne claqua contre son palais et elle se saisit rapidement d'une télécommande. Les stores électriques se fermèrent et elle tourna les talons. Elle contourna une massive table à manger – sur laquelle elle ne mangerait jamais – et arriva devant une porte coulissante qui menait à un nouveau couloir. Enfin, c'était plutôt un pallier reliant plusieurs portes. Elle les ouvrit une à une.

Chacune des trois chambres était recouverte d'un papier peint différent et meublée dans des goûts très variés, possédant également une salle-de-bain adjacente. À chaque fois. Peut-être son père la croyait-il schizophrène ?

Elle se dirigea vers une des chambres et entreprit de déballer ses affaires. Ce ne fut pas bien long. Elle savait que son père aurait tout prévu ici, alors elle n'avait pris que les quelques vêtements qu'elle affectionnait vraiment. Et elle avait bien fait étant donné qu'elle eut du mal à leur trouver de la place parmi les armoires déjà pleines. Son père avait vraiment peur que quelque chose vienne assombrir son image...

Lorsque ses quelques vêtements eurent fini d'être tassés, elle descendit à la cuisine se préparer un petit plat qu'elle avala devant la télé. Oui, elle savait cuisiner, surprenant ? Sa mère avait commencé à le lui apprendre quand elle était toute jeune. Puis elle avait demandé aux domestiques de finir cette tâche. Elle n'avait pas vraiment pour ambition de devenir une poule de luxe, et ce genre de chose pouvait s'avérer être utile dans la vie.

Elle se brossa rapidement les dents et jeta un regard vers sa montre. Il n'était que quatorze heures trente et le soleil brillait, autant en profiter. Cersalia baissa les yeux sur ses vêtements. Un simple jean, un tee-shirt blanc et une veste en cuir – en **faux** cuir. Ça ferait l'affaire. Même si, étant donné qu'on était déjà en mai, il faisait plutôt chaud, elle le supporterait. Elle avait vraiment la flemme de se changer maintenant alors une paire de tennis irait parfaitement bien !

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure et demie qu'elle marchait. La ville dans laquelle elle venait d'arriver était vraiment magnifique, elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Les rues ensoleillées étaient bordées de fleurs et de haies. Étant donné qu'il s'agissait d'une ville de campagne, il n'y avait pas d'immeubles à proprement parler. Des petits logements de quelques étages étaient bel et bien présent, mais on ne retrouvait nulle part la fièvre affolante des grandes villes. Cette ville était étrangement calme et apaisante. De plus, le côté ouest était bordé d'une épaisse forêt. Ses arbres recouverts de feuilles resplendissaient à travers la lumière du soleil et le vent secouant leurs feuilles apportait un délicat parfum de printemps. Si seulement elle pouvait s'exiler dans une forêt, ce serait tellement plus simple. Enfin, c'était impossible, alors pour compenser, elle décida de s'arrêter dans un parc. Elle se posa à l'ombre d'un arbre et ferma les yeux. Le vent caressait son visage et jouait avec les mèches de ses cheveux bleus, guidant ses pensées vers des horizons qu'elles seules connaissaient, la laissant s'évader.

Une brise froide caressa les jambes de Cersalia, la faisant frissonner. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, battant doucement des paupières, et vit que le jour déclinait. Elle fronça les sourcils et regarda sa montre : sept heures et demie. Ah ? Comment le temps avait-il pu passé si vite ? S'était-elle endormie ? Sans doute. Enfin, ce n'était pas non plus comme si elle avait quelque chose à faire, alors ce n'était pas bien grave. La jeune fille détendit lentement ses jambes ankylosées par sa sieste involontaire, testant leur stabilité, puis se hissa sur ses pieds avec un grognement très peu féminin. Mais elle s'en fichait. Qu'on la trouve féminine, charmante, attirante, sexy ? Pour quoi faire ? Elle s'étira, faisant craquer sa colonne vertébrale, avant de reprendre la direction de son nouveau « chez soi ».

À mi-chemin, elle entendit des pas résonner dans son dos mais n'y prêta pas attention, préférant continuer sa route. Après tout, elle était en ville, il était donc normal que des gens marchent dans la rue. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, les bruits de pas se pressèrent, devenant plus insistant et une main vint saisir son poignet, la forçant à se retourner. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Bon, apparemment, ce n'était pas si normal que ça.

— _Eh ma jolie. Où tu vas comme ça, ça te dirait de venir faire un tour avec nous ?_ Demanda son interlocuteur d'une voix rauque. _On pourrait s'amuser._

Un sourire plein de sous-entendus peu encourageants déforma son visage que Cersalia qualifierait délicatement de celui d'un « alcoolique névrosé ». Il l'attira un peu plus vers son corps et passa une main sous son tee-shirt. La jeune fille dut prendre sur elle pour ne pas grimacer. Elle détailla rapidement celui qui s'était mis en tête de gâcher sa journée. Il la dépassait d'une bonne tête, mais elle était assez petite, alors pour un homme, c'était normal. Son corps semblait plutôt bien entretenu mais ses épaules n'étaient pas très larges et son torse semblait nager entre les pans de sa chemise - ringarde soit dit en passant. En bref, il ne représentait pas une menace sérieuse. Mais elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de faire un scandale ou quoique ce soit d'autre ici, alors elle essaya d'utiliser la méthode douce.

— _Non, merci, je ne suis ni libre, ni intéressée,_ fit elle sèchement en se dégageant.

— _Allez quoi, fais pas ta rabat-joie,_ murmura une deuxième voix dans son dos, la faisant tiquer. _Une belle petite chose comme toi peut bien s'occuper de nous juste un soir..._

L'expression « petite chose » eut du mal à passer. Vivement, elle se retourna, les yeux lançant des éclairs. Deux autres hommes se tenaient là, la stature à peu près aussi effrayante que celle du premier. Son regard noir s'évanouit, laissant place à l'expression d'un ennui profond. Ses assaillants ne semblèrent pas s'en rendre compte. Celui qui venait de parler passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'attira vers lui, balayant par la même occasion de son haleine putride le visage blasé de la jeune fille. Le premier en profita pour se coller à son dos, oppressant Cersalia entre deux chaleurs corporelles qui lui donnaient envie de vomir. Leurs mains baladeuses coururent sur son corps, passant de son ventre à sa poitrine, redescendant parfois sur ses cuisses. Finalement, la méthode douce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure solution.

Cersalia fléchit les jambes, prête à se débarrasser de ces emmerdeurs - parce qu'il n'y avait vraiment pas d'autres mots pour les décrire - lorsque le poids dans son dos se retira, tout comme la main sur sa taille. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait que déjà, les hommes détallaient. Sur le qui-vive, elle se retourna et découvrit un jeune homme qui devait avoir à peu près son âge. Il était grand. Très grand. En fait pas tant que ça, peut-être un mètre quatre-vingts-cinq, mais depuis le pauvre mètre soixante de la jeune fille, c'était beaucoup. Ses épaules larges étaient recouvertes par une veste en cuir qui avait l'air d'avoir été bien trop portée. Elle ne réussissait pas à dissimuler le corps de son propriétaire et Cersalia put constater qu'il était extrêmement bien bâti. Son regard améthyste délaissa le corps de son sauveur pour s'intéresser à son visage. Il avait des yeux sombres, mais leur couleur lui échappa. Ses pommettes hautes et son nez droit ainsi que son menton redressé dans une posture de constante provocation démontrait qu'il n'avait certainement pas les caractéristiques premières d'un prince charmant - sans doute celles d'après non plus d'ailleurs. Cersalia en était à se demander s'il avait des fossettes lorsqu'il souriait quand il brisa le silence.

— _Me remercie pas, c'est pas la peine._

— _Hein ?_

Sortie brusquement de ses réflexions, elle ne réussit pas à articuler quoique ce soit d'intelligible et se contenta de fixer l'expression de son visage masculin. Il avait dit cette phrase d'un ton distant comme s'il était ailleurs. Ou qu'il se fichait de ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait un air encore plus blasé qu'elle, et c'était dire !

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, ses questions existentielles beaucoup moins importantes tout à coup. Il pensait vraiment qu'elle allait le remercier ? Elle allait le rembarrer lorsqu'il la coupa de nouveau :

— _T'habites où ?_

— _Quoi ?_

— _Laisse tomber, je comprends que tu sois en état de choc, tout ça, tout ça... Tu vas me guider, je te ramène,_ fit-il en s'emparant de son poignet, l'empêchant encore une fois de finir sa phrase.

Le jeune inconnu se mit à avancer, traînant Cersalia derrière lui. Elle n'eut que le temps de se rendre compte que la paume de sa main irradiait d'une chaleur étrange et que son dos était aussi musclé que son torse avant que son cerveau ne se rebiffe de lui même. Elle fronça les sourcils et sa langue claqua contre son palais. Elle avait un minimum de fierté à maintenir. Elle se dégagea et passa devant le garçon en le bousculant. C'était peut-être puéril, mais tant pis ! Elle continua sa route en lançant d'un ton glacial :

— _Merci, mais je n'ai pas besoin de babysitter. Il ne m'a pas semblé t'avoir appelé au secours. Si ? Réponds pas, c'est pas la peine. Et fais-moi plaisir, garde ton attitude de preux chevalier sur ton beau destrier pour les cruches en mal d'amour, OK ? _

Et sur ces mots qu'elle avait presque crachés, elle s'éloigna d'un pas vif et décidé. Quel crétin !

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 1, lui aussi modifié, ne lésinez pas sur les avis, les lecteurs fantômes, c'est pas la joie ^^

_..Juliette.._


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Une série de sons plus violents les uns que les autres résonnèrent contre les murs du tout nouveau toit de la jeune lycéenne. Et une porte qui claque, des chaussures qui volent, brisant un vase qui s'écrasa en morceaux contre le carrelage, des pas furieux grimpant – ou écrasant – des marches semblant tout d'un coup beaucoup moins solides. Une nouvelle porte s'encastra dans un mur et une table basse se retrouva à faire la tortue les quatre fers en l'air. Elle était furieuse. Jamais, au grand jamais, son honneur n'avait été heurté à ce point. Les phrases qu'avait prononcées le garçon et qui semblaient si banales et si pleines de bonnes intentions tournaient dans sa tête comme une rengaine désespérée.

_« Ne me remercie pas... »_« _... c'est pas la peine »_« _T'habites où ? »_

Cersalia se laissa tomber dans son canapé – non sans un grognement irrité lorsque le cuir crissa contre son jeans – et se prit la tête entre les mains, la conversation défilant sous son crâne.

_« __ — __T'habites où ?_

_ — __Quoi ?_

_ — ___Laisse tomber, je comprends que tu sois en état de choc et que tu arrives pas à parler, tu vas me guider,___ je te ramène. »_

De ses mains tremblantes de colère, elle étouffa le cri de frustration qui semblait vouloir lui échapper. Traumatisée ? Elle ? Par ça ? Il lui en fallait nettement plus, sinon, cela ferait longtemps qu'elle se serait suicidée. Non mais pour qui il se prenait ? Ses mains fébriles vinrent trouver leur place sur ses genoux tandis qu'elle prenait une grande inspiration, histoire de se calmer. Remuer tout ça ne servirait à rien, elle devait oublier. Puis, en y repensant, il n'y avait **vraiment **pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire._  
_  
Forte de cette pensée, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Bientôt, un sandwich – pas du tout élaboré – prit place dans ses mains et elle l'avala sans grand appétit. Pourquoi le corps humain avait-il tous ces besoins primaires qui lui faisaient perdre son temps ? Entre manger, boire, et dormir elle n'osait même pas calculer les heures, non, les jours qui lui avaient filés entre les doigts. Ce fut en secouant la tête qu'elle se dirigea vers la chambre où elle avait élu fit rapidement un sandwich qu'elle mangea sans appétit tout aussi rapidement avant de monter dans sa chambre.

Elle ouvrit son armoire et saisit un grand tee-shirt et un short bleus et usés. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la salle-de-bain et se fit couler un bain. Bon, elle n'était peut-être ni coquette, ni sophistiquée, mais elle savait savourer ce genres de moments idylliques. Il était un peu plus de vingt heures, elle avait donc le temps. Elle glissa son corps svelte et leste dans la baignoire et l'eau chaude la détendit immédiatement. Elle ferma les yeux, laissant sa tête basculer en arrière en même temps que ses pensées s'échappaient vers de lointaines contrées. Et elle se mit à imaginer. Tout, et n'importe quoi. Rapidement, un énième scénario mettant en scène une des centaines de vie qu'elle aurait pu avoir se mit à se jouer derrière ses paupières closes. C'était très souvent ce qu'il se passait lorsqu'elle lâchait prise. Elle avait beau être forte, son côté rêveur refaisait surface assez facilement. Et elle se laissait glisser au milieu de ces images utopiques comme dans un cocon de plumes chaleureux. Ici, elle était seule, alors pourquoi lutter ?

_Elle souriait, heureuse. Son corps, légèrement plus potelé et rond du fait qu'elle ne fasse quasiment pas d'exercice, était recouvert d'une très légère robe blanche et ses pieds nus se noyaient dans l'herbe encore humide. Ses cheveux de jais tombaient en cascades désordonnées sur ses épaules. D'un geste désinvolte, elle les dégagea de son visage, les jetant derrières son épaule tout en continuant de se tapir derrière le buisson qui la camouflait au regard des autres. Des cheveux noirs ? Oui, c'était plutôt logique, dans ce monde, il n'y avait pas d'extravagance témoignant d'une quelconque vie étrange. Juste une normalité calme et paisible et un bonheur infini._

_Des bruits de pas pressés et maladroits retentirent près d'elle et elle retint son souffle – en même temps qu'un éclat de rire. Un long silence s'ensuivit. Très rapidement brisé par un cri aigu. Une ombre s'abattit sur la jeune fille qui se sentit tomber en arrière. Son dos heurta le sol tandis qu'elle échappait un rire sonore. Une voix fluette et innocente résonna comme une mélodie à ses oreilles, criant son nom. Des petites mains vinrent se poser sur ses joues. Son regard brillant croisa celui, violet, pareil au sien, de la fillette qui venait de se percher sur son ventre. Ses longs cheveux châtains que ses parents se refusaient à faire couper tombaient de manière éparse sur ses fines épaules encore secouées par ses éclats de rire. La plus âgée ouvrit la bouche pour murmurer le prénom de sa cadette._

_ — …_

Cersalia rouvrit les yeux, fixant le vide, pensive. Non, rien... Elle avait beau fouillé au fond de sa mémoire, elle ignorait comment ses parents avaient voulu appeler sa petite sœur, ni même quel prénom leur plaisait un minimum. Sous l'eau tiède qui recouvrait son corps, elle sentit ses doigts fins se crisper. Elle ne savait rien du tout. Cela faisait quelques années qu'elle se disait qu'elle n'était qu'étrangère à cette famille désormais, mais dorénavant, elle se rendait compte que c'était le cas depuis bien plus longtemps. Il semblerait que le fait d'avoir emménagé seule le lui ai fait s'en rendre compte.

Ses paupières, lourde, se fermèrent et elle laissa son corps vide d'émotion s'immerger complètement dans l'eau. Il fallait qu'elle se lave de tout.

Il devait être un peu plus de vingt-deux heures lorsque la lycéenne se laissa tomber au milieu des draps de son lit. Elle avait réussi, après de longs efforts, à donner un aspect approximativement uniforme à sa crinière marine – retour à la réalité – et était désormais vidée de toute énergie. Avec un grognement assez masculin – et classe – elle se renversa sur le dos et fixa son regard embrumé de sommeil sur le plafond. Ce dernier était blanc, comme les murs de la pièce. Il s'agissait de la pièce la plus sobre qu'elle ait pu trouvée, et pourtant... Un lustre de cristal (en plastique) pendait non loin de sa tête, l'inquiétant légèrement. À gauche se trouvait une porte transparente menant à la salle-de-bain qu'elle venait de quitter. À droite, une porte ébène à double battants. Cersalia ne l'avait pas encore ouverte, mais elle se doutait que celle-ci eusse mené à une armoire, ou un grand dressing. Un frisson de dégoût la traversa.

Cette chambre qu'on pourrait qualifier de « chambre de princesse » aurait fait rêver n'importe quelle adolescente. Mais elle, elle n'avait pas envie de rêver. Chaque parcelle de mur lui rappelait la dure réalité. Cette maison gigantesque et fabuleuse n'était rien d'autre que la démonstration d'une propriété. Non pas la sienne, mais celle de son père. Sur elle. En la logeant dans un tel endroit, cet homme s'assurait de deux choses. La maintenir assez loin de lui tout en préservant sa réputation et lui faire comprendre qu'il était tout ce qui la gardait liée au monde. Que sans lui, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Et c'était pour les mêmes raisons qu'il lui avait ouvert un compte sur lequel il versait tous les mois une somme astronomique tout en continuant de payer ses frais. Seulement Cersalia n'était pas une « fille à son papa » et ne comptait pas se reposer sur cet argent. Elle n'y toucherait d'ailleurs pas, jamais. Du moins, pas sans raison très sérieuse ! Elle était indépendante désormais, et elle allait le lui prouver.

Cela devait faire, allez, cinq bonnes minutes que le son assourdissant du radio-réveil de la lycéenne hurlait ses peines contre les murs de sa chambre. C'était un ancien modèle qu'elle traînait avec elle depuis des années et il ne savait émettre que des grésillements horripilants ou un bip sonore discontinu. Et ce matin, il avait opté pour ce dernier.

_ — __Ta gueule, ta gueule, je t'en supplie, ta gueule,_ marmonna-t-elle dans son oreiller avant d'éteindre le réveil avec hargne – enfin avant d'avoir tâtonné partout pour le trouver.

Ce fut donc en grommelant une myriade d'injures à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'elle se redressa et s'assit sur le rebord de son matelas au combien moelleux qu'elle regrettait déjà. Elle se passa une main sur le visage, essayant d'y effacer les traces de sa mauvaise humeur. À croire que tout le monde s'était donné le mot pour lui gâcher la vie. Déjà qu'elle avait très peu dormi à cause de ces cauchemars qui la suivaient depuis maintenant deux ans. Quelle plaie. Quand allaient-_ils_ lui accorder leur confiance et faire cesser cela ? En plus de cela, la soirée d'hier avait dû la faire cogiter plus que d'apparence, car, oui, en plus de ses cauchemars habituels, elle avait fait un rêve disons... étrange. Elle ferma les yeux et à nouveau, la scène se joua dans sa tête.

_ _« ___ — __Non mais lâchez-moi, laissez moi tranquille, ___hurlait Cersalia depuis un bon moment.__

_Elle était plaquée dos contre un mur et les trois hommes de la veille la tripotaient. Ils étaient tous les trois grands et empestaient tous l'alcool. Le premier était brun, le teint pâle et les yeux bleus, les deux derniers étaient des blonds aux teint mate avec, pour l'un, les yeux vert et pour l'autre, les yeux bruns. Ils auraient pu être beaux s'ils n'avaient pas eu cet air sadique et pervers plaqué sur le visage. Leurs caresses, qui lui donnaient déjà envie de vomir – s'intensifièrent, se glissant sous ses vêtements. La jeune fille, en totale position de victime, déglutit difficilement. Leurs mains avaient maintenant atteint ses sous-vêtements et entreprenaient de les lui retirer. Et elle, elle ne faisait rien, se contentant de hurler de la lâcher à qui voulait bien l'entendre. Autrement dit, pas grand monde.  
Soudain, les hommes furent éjectés quelques mètres plus loin et, en voyant le "sauveur" de la jeune fille, ils partirent en cavalant comme des agneaux apeurés.  
Cersalia regarda son "chevalier servant" avec gratitude. Puis elle le détailla : grand, roux, enfin, rouge pas naturel, yeux bruns au regard intense et un look « légèrement » rebelle._

_Le jeune inconnu s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras en lui caressant les cheveux. Et contre toute attente – du moins, contre toutes ses attentes à elle – Cersalia se laissa aller dans cette étreinte réconfortante. Bien que ce n'eusse-t-été qu'un rêve, en y repensant, la lycéenne sentit son estomac se retourner. Mais, étonnamment, ce n'était pas du tout à cause d'une nausée ou d'un sentiment de répulsion. Non, c'était chaud, et on aurait pu y apparenter les fameux « papillons dans le ventre ». Oui, on aurait pu si la principale concernée ne se nommait pas Cersalia Shadow. Elle finit par lever son visage vers celui du bel inconnu. Le roux prit son menton dans sa main droite sans pour autant lâcher sa taille et approcha son visage du sien. Les papillons – mettons – qui lui secouaient le ventre se mirent à virevolter dans tout son corps. Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit les lèvres douces et tendres du garçon qui lui faisait face se rapprocher._

_Techniquement, c'était là qu'elle s'était réveillée, déjà assez choquée comme ça. Mais là, les images progressaient, semblant animées de leur propre volonté, et elle n'arrivait pas à les stopper._

__Leurs lèvres, fiévreuses, se rencontrèrent, mêlant leurs souffles saccadés. Leur baiser s'éternisait, semblant sans fin. Leurs corps se rapprochèrent, se fondant presque l'un dans l'autre.__

La jeune fille hoqueta et se mit une claque tandis qu'un frisson d'horreur mêlé de dégoût lui parcourait l'échine. Sa joue se mit à lancer vivement, mais elle s'en moquait. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Car ce n'était plus **du tout **un rêve et elle ne pouvait en aucun cas blâmer son subconscient. Quant à ce dernier, s'il avait eu un corps physique, il aurait mérité d'être écartelé sur le champs pour cela. Elle se plongea dans ses pensées. Essayant de trouver la raison pour laquelle elle avait fait ce rêve. Une seule réponse lui vit à l'esprit : elle était manipulée. C'était la seule raison plausible car ce rêve comportait beaucoup trop d'incohérences. Déjà, tout d'abord, jamais elle n'aurait pu se laisser faire abuser de la sorte sans réagir. En plus, crier à l'aide telle une demoiselle en détresse digne des plus beaux Disney ne lui ressemblait certainement pas. Quoi d'autre ? Ah oui... Elle avait éprouvé de la **gratitude** et de l'**admiration** envers l'idiot qui lui était venu en aide. Non, elle était bien trop fière pour ressentir ça. Puis il avait tout l'air d'être un bel arrogant. Tss.

Impensable. Il avait déjà assez de chance d'être encore en vie après l'affront qu'il lui avait fait hier. Elle secoua la tête et s'observa dans le miroir en face d'elle. Vous voyez les filles des films qui se réveillent fraîches et pimpantes, reposées, avec un teint parfait, un visage animé, joyeux et des cheveux coiffés correctement ? Maintenant, vous imaginez le total opposé et multipliez le par cinquante et vous avez la tête de Cersalia à ce moment. Pas que ça lui importait, mais bon, elle ne voudrait pas qu'on l'abatte un jour sous prétexte qu'on l'avait confondue avec un zombie.

Elle se leva et descendit à la cuisine. Une pomme et un verre de jus de fruit vinrent remplir son estomac avant qu'elle ne remonte les marches quatre à quatre. Mais quelle idée de mettre la cuisine trois mètres sous l'étage à vivre ! Quoi... ? On disait bien pièce à vivre, non ? Enfin, le fait était qu'elle trouvait ça totalement stupide mais elle avait d'autre chose auxquelles penser. Elle se planta devant la porte de son armoire – du moins elle espérait que c'en fusse une – et l'ouvrit. Une mur d'habits lui fit face et elle souffla d'agacement. Elle se saisit hasardeusement de quelques vêtements et alla s'enfermer dans sa salle-de-bain. Elle fixa pendant quelques instants le verrou. Elle avait vraiment des réflexes de paranoïaque. Elle était prête pour être enfermée...  
Elle se passa le visage sous l'eau. Puis, son regard rencontra l'image que lui revoyait son miroir. Ses yeux améthystes étaient légèrement cernés, mais ça, c'était habituel. En passant ses doigts sur ces traces violacées, elle se fit la réflexion qu'il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas affiché un visage serein ou même ne serait-ce qu'une expression pleinement réveillée. Aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, elle avait toujours eu ce reflet noir au fond des yeux, cette ombre fugace sur son visage...

D'un mouvement du poignet, elle effaça les gouttes qui ruisselaient sur sa peau et entreprit de se démêler les cheveux. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle pense à les faire couper parce que leur longueur actuelle devenait plus que gênante. Mais en même temps, dès qu'elle passait devant un salon de coiffure, son estomac se retournait et elle était bien incapable d'y entrer alors... Pour cela, elle était bien une femme, ne pas savoir ce qu'elle voulait était bien comme elle.

Elle enfila rapidement ses vêtements qu'elle n'accompagna de rien. Elle trouvait totalement débile l'idée de perdre du temps à se peindre la figure avec du maquillage, à prendre une douche de parfum pour camoufler son odeur naturelle et à s'alourdir avec vingt kilos de bijoux. Quoique... Cela pourrait-il servir d'entraînement ? À voir...  
C'est donc sur cette idée « légèrement » stupide qu'elle franchit le seuil de sa maison, vêtue d'un slim gris foncé, d'un haut lâche bleu ciel et d'une paire de tennis en toiles bleues, avec des lacets gris, le tout agrémenté de ses écouteurs plantés dans ses oreilles. Elle se mit en route perdue dans ses pensées, la musique se propageant dans ses oreilles, direction son nouveau lycée.

Cersalia finit par arriver au lycée et se dirigea vers la salle des délégués. Elle avait déménagé tellement de fois que c'était devenu machinal. Elle entra et vit un jeune homme blond de dos, le regard plongé dans des tonnes de papiers. Elle frappa à la porte qu'elle n'avait pas refermée derrière elle. Le blond ne réagissant pas, elle se racla bruyamment la gorge. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait toujours pas, elle perdit patience.

_ — __Tu comptes répondre ou il faut que je m'achète une boule de cristal pour deviner quel cour j'ai ?_

Certes, on avait déjà fait plus diplomatique, mais elle n'avait pas la patience ce matin. Elle n'était habituellement pas agressive, préférant la discrétion, mais ce lycée lui tapait particulièrement sur le système, allez savoir pourquoi.

Le jeune homme sursauta et finit par se retourner, un éclat étonné brillant dans le regard. Il était plutôt mignon dans son genre studieux mais cela ne l'intéressait pas. Son regard doré examina la jeune fille comme si elle était un dossier et elle en profita pour faire de même. Ce jeune homme qui devait avoir son âge avait des cheveux blonds brillants qui dansaient à chacun de ses mouvements et la façon dont ils étaient coupés lui donnait un côté innocent et enfantin. Son visage pâle où trônait un sourire vraisemblablement forcé présentait des yeux pareil à deux puits d'or liquide. Sous sa chemise blanche immaculée, sa cravate bleue parfaitement nouée, son pantalon de toile marron café sans aucun pli et ses tennis en toiles lassées et bien serrées, Cersalia devinait des jambes fines mais musclées capables de tenir une course à bonne allure et un torse bien bâti sans être réellement musclé.

La jeune fille remarqua que sa chemise était boutonnée entièrement et rentrée dans son pantalon comme si il avait peur qu'on puisse apercevoir ne serait-ce qu'une particule de peau. Ses yeux reflétaient à peu près la même chose que son style vestimentaire et Cersalia n'eut aucun mal à cerner le jeune homme. Sans doute raisonnable et sérieux, il devait être brillants et donc, chargés de responsabilités. Il tentait de faire croire que tout cela ne lui importait peu mais la raideur de ses épaules ne trompait pas Cersalia : elle avait la même. Il avait du mal à porter toutes les tâches qu'on lui incombait et semblait sur le point de craquer à chaque instant. Mais ce n'était pas le problème de la jeune fille et elle cessa d'y penser. Il semblerait que ce fut le bon choix car à peine releva-t-elle la tête qu'il prit la parole. Elle fut soulagée d'avoir cessé de l'épier. Non pas que ce qu'il pense d'elle l'importe, mais si elle pouvait éviter de se faire une réputation de voyeuse dès le premier jour, ce serait sympa.

_ — __Je suppose que tu es la nouvelle._

_ — __Oui,_ répondit-elle d'un ton neutre, si ce n'est froid. _Cersalia Shadow._

_ — __Moi c'est Nathaniel Daret, le délégué principal,_ se présenta-t-il en retour en lui tendant des papiers._ Tiens, voici ton emploi du temps et un plan du lycée. Tu es en 1ère S3 et moi en 1 ère S1, on n'est donc pas dans la même classe_ _et les cours ont débuté il y a déjà cinq bonnes minutes. Tu devrais donc y aller, au revoir et bonne journée,_ termina-t-il avant de replonger dans ses papiers.

Cersalia esquissa un léger sourire que le délégué ne vit pas avant de sortir. Il avait tellement envie de tout faire bien et avec efficacité qu'il bâclait légèrement son travail. Il devrait faire attention.

Elle observa son emploie du temps : Lundi - huit heures vingt - Mathématiques - salle 004 - M. Bonnair. Salle B004, elle connaissait ce système d'organisation. Le rez-de-chaussée contenait les salle allant des numéros 100 à 199 même s'il y en avait rarement plus de vingt par étage. Au premier étage, les salles de 200 à 299, au second celles de 300 à 399 et cetera. Et au sous-sol se tenaient les salles allant de 001 à 099. Quant à la lettre, il s'agissait du bâtiment. Pour cela, il lui suffirait de suivre le plan que le jeune blond paniqué lui avait fourré dans les mains.

Elle trouva rapidement son chemin. Une fois face à la porte de bois dont la peinture bleue commençait à s'écailler, elle frappa.

_ — __Entrez ! _Fit une voix grincheuse appartenant sans doute à son professeur.

_ — __Bonjour, _commença-t-elle. _Je suis la nouvelle._

_ — __Très bien, entrez et présentez-vous, qu'on en finisse, _claqua-t-il d'un ton sec.

_ — __Euh... D'accord, _s'exécuta-t-elle. _Je m'appelle Cersalia Shadow, j'ai dix-sept ans et je viens de déménager à Amoris._

_ — __C'est tout ? Parlez nous un peu de vos parents et de votre famille..._ Insista son professeur.

_ — __Mon père est un homme. _

_ — __Quel sens fin de l'humour, jeune fille ! Mais j'insiste et exige une présentation en bonne et due forme !_ Continua le prof en mode "Lourd un jour, Lourd toujours..."

Cet homme l'énervait déjà. Avec les trois pauvres cheveux qui se battaient sur son crâne luisant et ses petites talonnettes, il n'était vraiment pas crédible. Il dépassait à peine la jeune fille en taille, et pourtant, elle n'était pas très haute. Alors que l'haleine déjà sèche et nauséabonde du cinquantenaire balayait son visage, Cersalia sentit son peu de self-contrôle disparaître. Elle tenta tout de même de contrôler la pointe de cynisme qui montrait le bout de son nez dans son esprit lorsqu'elle répondit :

_ — Quoi ? Voulez vous que je dresse une page Wikipédia sur moi en direct? Ne pensez vous pas que ce soit une perte de temps ?__ Après tout, n'avez-vous pas un cour à assurer au lieu d'assaillir vos élèves de questions dont les réponses ne vous regardent absolument pas ? Car je ne pense pas que je me trouve en Histoire, et même si c'était le cas, je ne suis pas au programme. À moins que vous ne le souhaitiez, monsieur ?_

_ — __Allez donc au fond a droite, c'est la seule place de libre, _répondit le professeur d'un ton sec, visiblement vexé.

_ — __Merci, _fit-elle d'un ton ironique. _C'est trop aimable à vous._

Elle se dirigea vers le fond de la salle sous le regard perplexe des autres élèves et déposa son sac à terre. Elle s'assit à la place indiquée par son professeur et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, bien décidée à ne plus bouger.

_ — __Ça c'est de la répartie. Qui aurait pu penser qu'une fillette comme toi pouvait en avoir,_ siffla une voix à côté d'elle.

_ — Hum. __Et ? _répondit-elle avant de se tourner vers son interlocuteur.

Elle se figea sur place. Ce n'était pas possible, elle n'était pas aussi mal-chanceuse que ça. Elle cligna des yeux pour voir si elle ne rêvait pas. Mais non, il était bien là. Lui. Cet arrogant de première qui semblait se croire irrésistible avec ses yeux foncés, ses cheveux sans doutes teints – ou sinon radioactifs – et son air rebelle. Cet enfoiré qui l'avait aidée hier. Une rage incommensurable s'empara alors d'elle, mêlée à un désespoir tout aussi intense. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle ne pouvait pas. Qu'allait-il advenir d'elle ? Parce que, même avec toutes ses promesses de la veille et toute la meilleure volonté du monde, il y avait vraiment très peu de chance qu'elle parvienne à rester calme. Pourquoi ? La réponse se trouvait dans le fond de ses iris ardoises qui brillaient de sournoiserie, témoignant de la crasse qui allait bientôt s'échapper des fines lèvres du garçon qui l'exaspérait déjà.

_ — __Arrête de me dévisager comme ça je sais que je suis beau, mais là tu ressemble à un poisson rouge, _se moqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin, la sortant de ses pensées.

_ — Tuez moi..._

_Elle murmura ces mots pour elle-même, réellement désespérée, tout en fixant à nouveau son regard droit devant elle, loin de cet énergumène. Pourquoi ? C'était tellement... injuste. Et puis, e_lle ne le montrait pas mais le voir la déstabilisait. Surtout après le rêve de cette nuit. Elle fut encore une fois tirée de ses pensées par son voisin qui lui saisit le menton pour qu'elle le regarde en face. Elle planta son regard dans le sien, fière. Du moins, ce fut ainsi qu'elle tenta de paraître mais elle n'avait pas pris en compte leur proximité et elle déglutit, soudain mal à l'aise. OK, il fallait qu'elle se calme. Ses hormones devaient avoir quelques petits problèmes. Elle réussit tout de même à ignorer superbement ces émotions pour lui décocher un regard glacial.

_ — __Mais c'est que je te fais de l'effet on dirait,_ railla-t-il en ignorant le froid qui emplissait ses beaux yeux améthystes. _Cersalia, c'est ça ? Joli prénom, dommage qu'il soit sur toi, mais je te jure que dans moins d'une semaine tu seras à genoux en train de me supplier de sortir avec toi._

_ — __Haha, _rit-elle jaune. __Compte là-dessus.__

_ — __Oh oui, j'y compte bien,_ lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille._ D'ailleurs, autant que je me présente tout de suite. Moi, c'est Castiel Jones, le mec le plus irrésistible de tout Sweet Amoris._

_ — Et sans doute celui à l'ego le plus surdimensionné._

_ — __Ça va vous deux, dans le fond, je ne vous gène pas trop ? _intervint Monsieur Lourdeau.

— _Maintenant que vous le dites, si, un peu,_ répondit Castiel.

_ — __Comment osez-vous ?_ S'indigna-t-il tandis que la classe rigolait.

_ — __Vous devriez être heureux, _reprit Cersalia d'un ton acide. _Je m'intègre, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ?_

Le professeur leur jeta un regard assassin avant de retourner faire son cours. Cersalia sentait déjà qu'elle allait regretter cette attitude, mais elle était beaucoup trop sur les nerfs pour supporter deux idiots en même temps sans broncher. Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blancs assise devant Castiel se retourna alors et s'adressa à la nouvelle :

_ — __Salut, moi c'est Rosalya, mais tu peux m'appeler Rosa', ou Rose. J'aime bien ta façon de parler ! Autant avec le professeur qu'avec Cast'. Ça te dirait de venir avec moi tout à l'heure, je te présenterai aux filles. Dis oui, dis oui, dis oui, dis oui..._

_— __Non. _

_— ___J___'adore tes cheveux ! C'est magnifique ! C'est quand même pas ta couleur naturelle ? __Enchaîna la dite Rosalya sans prêter attention aux dires de la jeune fille. _

_— Si, c'est comme ça, j'suis née avec. Fin c'était sympa de te parler en tout cas, _fit la jeune fille d'un ton froid en fixant son attention sur le tableau, montrant clairement que non, ce n'était pas sympa, et que si ça pouvait s'arrêter maintenant, ce serait plutôt cool.

_— __Tu manges avec nous ? _continua la jeune fille dont le deuxième prénom n'était très certainement pas Perspicacité.

__— _Non, __répondit froidement Cersalia, espèrant qu'elle lâche l'affaire le plus vite possible._

__— _Quoi ? Alors là non ! J'ai dit que tu venais alors tu viens ! Je te jure !_

_— __Pardon ? Non, j'ai dit non et je maintiens._

_ — ___Hou, regardez qui ose tenir tête à notre Rosa' nationale, __se gaussa Castiel.

_ — ___Toi, la ferme !__ Répondirent en même temps les deux jeunes filles.

Coupant court à cette conversation qui était déjà en train d'achever la pauvre Cersalia, la cloche retentit, privant pendant quelques instants d'ouïe les élèves. À peine eurent-ils recouvert leurs sens que Rosalya saisit l'avant-bras de sa « nouvelle amie », du moins, d'après elle, pour l'entraîner en cours d'histoire.

Le reste de la matinée se passa rapidement et de la même manière. Quand la cloche annonçant la pause de midi retentit, Cersalia, réputée pour sa discrétion, s'éclipsa et s'éloigna de la salle. Mais à peine eut-elle fait trois pas dans le couloir qu'une pression sur son bras la fit se retourner. Ce fut donc surmontés de sourcils froncés que ses iris violettes rencontrèrent un regard doré brillant de mécontentement.

_ — ___Je peux savoir où tu comptais aller ?__ Lança Rosalya. __Non ne réponds pas, je ne veux pas savoir. Tu comptais manger sans moi ? Ah la la... Quand j'ai dit que tu n'avais pas le choix tout à l'heure, j'étais sérieuse. Pas de discussion possible. Suis moi. Sans discuter.__

Avec une force que Cersalia ne lui soupçonnait pas, Rosalya se rendit au réfectoire en la traînant presque. Elle commença à remplir son plateau et la jeune fille l'imita à contrecœur. Elle aurait tout accepté pour éviter une de ces « disputes de filles » qu'elle avait toujours observées de loin. Rien que de voir une bande d'adolescentes se crier dessus pour des broutilles l'exaspérait, alors y prendre part... Non, elle n'osait même pas y penser.

_ — __Viens, _fit sa tortionnaire une fois leur plateaux remplis_, __on va rejoindre les filles là-bas, je vais te présenter._

Cersalia acquiesça et la suivit, bon gré mal gré. Elles se dirigèrent vers une table où quatre filles discutaient.

_ — __Salut ! _Hurla presque Rosalya en posant son plateau._ Je vous présente Cersalia, allez viens, assieds-toi... Voila ! Alors je te présente Kim. _  
_ — 'L__ut p'tite, _répondit une grande métisse avec des cheveux de jais coupés en carré surmonté d'une casquette genre policier.

Elle portait un short noir et un débardeur vert accompagnés d'une écharpe et d'une paire de bottines cloutés. Au premier coup d'œil, Cersalia comprit que Kim était une fille simple qui ne se prenait certainement pas la tête. Se fichant bien du regard des autres, sa phrase fétiche devait être un truc du genre « Si tu savais à quel point je me fous de ce que tu dis. », et cela avec les profs ou autres adultes aussi bien qu'avec les personnes de son âge, elle en mettrait sa main à couper. Son regard brillait de malice et un pli surmontait constamment la commissure de ses lèvres, témoignant du rictus nonchalant qu'elle devait afficher plus que de nécessaire.

_ — __Hum,_ répondit Cersalia.

Kim ricana. Ce que la jeune fille ne comprenait pas. Ce n'était pas vraiment la réaction habituelle qu'on avait quand on se faisait snober. Rosalya enchaîna :

_ — __Et voici Violette, Melody et Iris._

Violette avait des cheveux violets courts et était habillée de façon assez discrète, soit un pull vert clair trop grand qui recouvrait ses mains et un jean qui dessinait parfaitement ses jambes frêles, maximum en trente-deux. La jeune fille semblaient effrayée par presque tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle sursautait dés qu'on l'approchait de trop près et bégayait dés qu'elle voulait dire quelque chose. Mais en y regardant de plus près, Cersalia décelait dans ses yeux topazes une grande sagesse ainsi qu'une immense assiduité. En réalité, si elle semblait effrayée, c'était car elle était tellement absorbée à détailler tout ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle qu'elle était surprise qu'on lui adresse soudain la parole. Il n'y avait au fond aucune crainte dans ses réactions. On pouvait aussi voir une grande curiosité et une immense clairvoyance dans son regard, si bien que quand il rencontra celui de la nouvelle venue, elle eut un imperceptible mouvement de recul. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'elle appréhendait, c'était bien qu'on la perce à jour. Elle se sentait tellement impuissante dans ces moments là... Elle cligna vivement des paupières et détourna ses yeux vers la jeune fille à côté.

Melody, elle, était brune. Elle portait un pull cyan accompagné d'une courte jupe blanche fendue sur le côté et de grandes bottes montantes. Ses grands yeux bleus, clairs mais profonds, exprimaient de la gentillesse mais aussi un côté assez calculateur. Elle semblait tout prévoir et esquissait des légers sourires satisfaits de temps en temps. Immédiatement, Cersalia s'en méfia. Contrairement à la petite Violette à côté, elle sentait quelque chose de presque malsain derrière ce regard azur, quelque chose d'animal et de primitif. Ce n'était pas sauvage, ni agressif, non. C'était comme une mère qui voudrait protéger son bien, à tous prix. Bon, si elle ne voulait pas faire de grabuge, Cersalia allait devoir trouver où elle ne devait pas poser ses mains, et rapidement. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle se retrouve assassinée juste pour ça. Une fille jalouse pouvait être redoutable, peut-être plus qu'elle.

Et Iris, elle, était rousse, les cheveux ramenés en tresse sur le côté droit. Elle portait un short en jean accompagné de collants noirs rayés de violet et d'un T-shirt de la même couleur ainsi qu'une paire de chaussures en toile simple. Son sourire tentait d'exprimer toute la gentillesse du monde et semblait vouloir rendre les gens heureux. Seulement, la crispation au coin de ses lèvres en disait long sur la tension qu'elle éprouvait et tout les problèmes qu'elle devait vivre. Et ces yeux bleus qui brillaient ne reflétaient en aucun cas le bonheur. Leur détresse et leurs cris d'angoisse muette lui donnèrent presque envie de lui venir en aide. Mais tout ça n'était pas son problème !

Elle les salua toutes avant de concentrer son regard vers son plateau. Y gisaient un pomme défraîchie, un verre d'eau et une assiette où des légumes mutants semblaient vouloir s'échapper. Charmant. Elle se mit tout de même à manger, n'ayant que ça à faire. Autour d'elle, les filles discutaient joyeusement. Elles essayèrent d'intégrer Cersalia à leur conversation en se renseignant sur la jeune fille mais celle-ci eut tôt fait de leur faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas intéressée. Elle avait un réel talent lorsqu'il s'agissait de décourager autrui.

L'après-midi se passa tout aussi normalement. Elle rencontra rapidement Lysandre, le meilleur ami du crétin qu'elle devait d'ailleurs se coltiner dans une grande partie des cours. Son meilleur ami – qu'elle soupçonnait être son seul ami – se trouvant être dans une autre classe, il préférait rester seul au fond de la classe. Problème, la place laissée à ses côtés était souvent la dernière de libre. Cersalia se trouva donc à devoir le supporter dans au moins la moitié de ses cours. Elle ignorait comment Lysandre pouvait le supporter ! Ce jeune homme était d'ailleurs assez mystérieux. Il avait de magnifiques yeux vairons, l'un émeraude l'autre or et des cheveux argentés fonçant sur les pointes. Et aussi un style vestimentaire assez atypique, tout comme Rosa'. Très certainement tiré d'une époque victorienne, il aurait pu être ringard mais il allait vraiment bien au garçon. La coupe originale de ses vêtements tombait parfaitement sur son corps droit, long, et fort. Il devait avoir du succès auprès des filles, malgré sa façon de parler un peu trop … polie ? Son regard, quant à lui, exprimait un calme et une sagesse qu'on ne trouvait habituellement pas chez un ado de dix-sept ans. Enfin, il fallait au moins ça pour supporter l'autre idiot au Q.I. Aussi élevé que celui d'une huître. Cersalia secoua la tête et s'excusa intérieurement auprès des huîtres.

Elle avait aussi rencontré la journaliste du lycée, dite Peggy la Fouine et ça, elle n'avait pas eu besoin de Rosalya pour le deviner. Car si Lysandre était assez mystérieux et énigmatique, impossible à percer à jour, Peggy, elle, ne laissait rien au hasard. Curieuse et fouineuse, elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour ne serait-ce qu'une toute petite information, et ça, ça se lisait clairement dans ses yeux bleus pétillants. Dés qu'elle les avait croisés, le radar interne de Cersalia s'était mis en route et avait commencé à hurler « DANGER ! DANGER ! » Elle avait donc rapidement pris note qu'elle ferait mieux de prendre ses distances. Son radar ne se trompait jamais, elle l'avait appris à ses dépends.

Dix-sept heures trente libération. Le son strident de la cloche qui aurait irrité toute personne normalement constituée résonna aux oreilles de l'adolescente comme une délivrance. Ce fut comme si quelque chose s'enclenchait en elle et son corps se mit à bouger de lui même. Ses mains avaient rapidement fait le lien entre ses oreilles et ses écouteurs et de douces notes de musique qui envahirent son esprit apaisa comme l'aurait fait un baume réparateur. La jeune fille avait vivement rassemblé ses affaires dans son sac à dos qu'elle avait balancé sur son épaule avant de se ruer au pas de course vers la sortie. Ce ne fut qu'une fois le lycée bien éloigné derrière elle qu'elle s'autorisa à ralentir – et à respirer. Ses doigts fatigués glissèrent sur ses tempes. Cette journée affreusement banale l'avait épuisée. Entre les présentations interminables, les sourires hypocrites de ses professeurs, les cris hystériques de Rosalya et les piques incessantes de Castiel, elle avait bien pensé exploser. C'était insupportable ! Il lui fallait du calme, quelque chose qui pourrait calmer le bourdonnement de ses oreilles.

Son regard étréci par la fatigue se posa alors sur une grille ouverte. Le vent fouettant son visage lui apportait une odeur printanière, mêlant l'aigreur de l'herbe à la douceur des fleurs qui fleurissaient lentement et un sourire soulagé naquit au coin de ses lèvres. Sans plus d'hésitations, elle raffermit sa prise sur la bretelle de son sac et franchit ces grilles. Une légère grimace de dégoût étira son visage. Le portail devait avoir été repeint ou revernis il y a peu, car l'odeur était encore très forte. Elle s'en éloigna rapidement.

Curieuse, elle suivit le petit chemin de terre qui sillonnait le parc. De grands arbres s'élançaient vers le ciel. L'âge les avaient fait se courber, si bien que leur cime se touchaient presque, comme s'ils tentaient de s'enlacer. Cela créait un parasol naturel protégeant ceux qui se promenaient plus bas des rayons du soleil. Cersalia ferma les paupières quelques instants, laissant le vent caresser son visage et s'infiltrer entre les mèches de ses cheveux, les faisant voler autour de son visage. Elle se sentait déjà mieux. Elle reprit son chemin.

Elle finit par tomber sur un étang. Il ne s'étendait pas très loin mais la noirceur de ses eaux témoignait de sa profondeur. Enfin, le fait était qu'il n'y avait personne à cette heure là traînant par ici, et ça lui allait très bien ! La plupart des adultes étaient chez eux ou au boulot et tous les adolescents se prélassaient dans des bancs plus loin, elle était donc tranquille ici, derrière le bosquet où elle avait élue domicile. Elle laissa tomber son sac par terre qui s'écrasa sans aucune délicatesse au sol avant de l'imiter, pas plus délicatement. Elle se débarrassa de sa musique, préférant à ce moment les reposant clapotis de l'eau. Elle fourra son téléphone dans une pochette de son sac et s'allongea dans l'herbe, les yeux clos. Il fallait juste qu'elle fasse attention à ne pas s'endormir comme la veille, même si c'était plus que tentant.

Alors qu'elle était tranquillement affalée dans l'herbe, occupée à ne penser à rien, un mouvement brusque attira son attention. Elle ouvrit les yeux et la première chose qu'elle vit lui donna envie de les refermer immédiatement. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là lui ? S'il y avait bien quelqu'un qu'elle ne voulait pas voir, c'était lui. Elle tenta de l'ignorer mais son regard sur elle la brûlait aussi efficacement que les rayons d'un soleil sans couche d'ozone ou d'un chalumeau. Elle finit par rouvrir les yeux, ceux-ci plus glacials que jamais fixés sur la tâche

_ — __Le crétin écarlate, tome trois, en vente chez tous vos marchands de journaux. Que me vaut l'honneur... ?_

_— __Salut la Schtroumphette, _répondit Castiel en sautant de son perchoir. _Toujours aussi aimable. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? _

_— Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?_

_— Et bien... _

_ — C'était rhétorique, te casse pas. _

_ — Que d'humour, _railla le garçon, vraisemblablement vexé tout en descendant agilement de l'arbre dans lequel il s'était perché. __Et sinon... Eh ! Où tu vas ? __S'alarma-t-il en voyant la jeune fille s'éloigner avec ses affaires après s'être relevée.

_ — __Le plus loin possible de toi,_ répondit-elle en dégageant son bras qu'il venait de lui attraper.

_ — __Non, je crois pas non._

_ — Que de répartie ! ___Et tu crois que c'est toi et ton cerveau de raton laveur qui allez réussir à me retenir ?__

_ — P___as besoin de mon cerveau pour ça, je suffirai amplement.__

Cersalia eut à peine le temps de comprendre le sens de ces mots que déjà, elle avait décollé. Elle sentit ses pieds quitter le sol et ça, d'un point de vue physique, ce n'était **pas** normal. Vidant de leur air ses poumons et lui arrachant un humiliant glapissement, quelque chose s'abattit violemment sur son estomac. Ou plutôt, son estomac s'abattit violemment sur quelque chose. Ce quelque chose étant l'épaule de Castiel. Et, pour couronner le tout, il portait une veste en cuir. Du vrai cuir. Avait-elle déjà mentionné à quel point le cuir l'horripilait ? Et puis il la prenait pour quoi exactement, à la secouer dans tous les sens comme ça ? Un jouet ? Furieuse, elle donna un violent coup de genou dans le thorax du garçon, lui faisant lâcher prise – et un cri absolument pas virile, vengeance. Elle s'appuya sur ses épaules – et dut avouer que c'était pratique qu'il soit musclé – avant de lancer ses jambes. Bon, elle n'avait jamais fait ça, c'était une première. Soit ça passait, soit ça cassait. Un. Deux. Trois. Ça passe !

Son corps bascula en avant et en tendant les bras, elle réussit à le faire passer au dessus de la tête de Castiel sans le décapiter – dommage. Agilement, elle se réceptionna sur ses pieds avant de faire volte-face, les sourcils froncer. Il était là, droit comme un I, la dévisageant. Au fond de ses yeux gris se reflétait un mélange étrange de sentiments. Cersalia y décela de la surprise et une touche d'énervement mais il avait aussi l'air impressionné et, s'étonnant elle même, la jeune fille en ressentit une fierté intense.

_ — __Pas mal,_ se reprit le rebelle. _Mais trop tard._

Elle fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête vide. Elle fut tirée de ses réflexions par une forte pression sur son bras. S'attendant à être à nouveau soulevée, elle renforça ses appuis et se prépara à l'assaut. Seulement elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'il se produisit. Plutôt que de la porter, il se mit à la traîner derrière lui. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il cherchait à faire – et essayant de toutes ses forces de le trouver – Cersalia ne résista pas. Elle ne se rendit compte de son erreur que lorsqu'une torsion sur son membre la fit basculer en avant, la tête la première dans l'étang. « Et merde... »

Castiel était sur la berge et fixait le lac avec un sourire satisfait. Il n'avait strictement aucune idée sur la raison de cette fierté si intense. OK, il avait mis la nouvelle à l'eau ? Et alors? Enfin, la nouvelle... Il n'avait pas balancé n'importe quelle nouvelle au fond d'un étang. Non. Il s'agissait tout de même de Cersalia Shadow. Oui, il avait de quoi être fier de lui ! Il sentit son cœur se gonfler de ce sentiment grandiose et ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. Sûr de lui ? Évidemment. Arrogant ? Très certainement. Une pointe d'inquiétude vint tout de même percer ce mur de sûreté. Cersalia Shadow ou non, aucun être humain n'était apte à respirer sous l'eau et là, ça faisait déjà un bon moment qu'elle y était, la nouvelle. Ses mâchoires se crispèrent et il commença à se débarrasser de ses vêtements.

_ — Putain._

Cersalia ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle était perdue.À peine avaient-ils touchés l'eau que ses muscles s'étaient figés. Elle s'était trouvée incapable de bouger et une atroce sensation de déjà vu lui avait saisi les entrailles. Des sensations et des voix défilaient dans sa tête, dans son corps. Tout en elle était submergé par ces souvenirs dont elle ne connaissait pas la provenance. Depuis quand lui envoyaient-_ils _des flash back ? Tous ces cauchemars n'étaient-ils pas suffisant ? Un image, sombre, envahit sa vision interne, lui bloquant l'accès à ces questions, et elle se trouva prisonnière de ce scénario incompréhensible.

« Elle était oppressée. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait et elle détestait ça. Ses petites mains tâtonnèrent autour d'elle mais rapidement – trop rapidement – elles trouvèrent des obstacles. Le corps tremblant de la petite fille se recroquevilla sur lui même, un peu plus. Elle avait peur. Non, elle était terrifiée. Elle ne savait pas, et c'était pire que tout. Elle avait l'impression d'être privée de chacun de ses sens. Sa vue était obstruée par l'obscurité beaucoup trop intense régnant ici. Son odorat ne lui mettait à disposition que les relents de son propre corps, recouvert de sueur. Son toucher ne lui servait à rien dans cet endroit confiné ressemblant beaucoup trop à une caisse à son goût. Son goût... Que pouvait-elle bien goûter ? Les parois de cette boîte ? Au risque de récolter des échardes, non merci. Quant à son ouïe... Peut-être ? Cersalia tendit l'oreille. Des clapotis lui parvinrent tout d'abord, indiquant la présence d'eau non loin d'ici. Puis des bruits de pas qui s'approchaient. Vite, très vite. Trop vite. Ils étaient pressés, et ça n'annonçait rien de bon. Suivirent alors des voix, rauques et masculines, qui figèrent l'enfant.

_ — __Il a refusé de payer la rançon pour sauver sa fille. _

_— __Alors c'est donc vrai, Karl Shadow préfère son argent à la vie de son propre enfant unique. Et bien soit, nous allons mettre nos menaces à exécution. On trouvera bien quelque chose d'autre pour le faire chanter._

Tous les os du corps de la petite se tétanisèrent. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire. Elle était impuissante face à ces paroles qui tournaient en boucle dans son crâne. Quelles menaces ? Quel chantage ? Elle avait peur. Pourquoi son papa ne venait-il pas la chercher pour l'emmener loin, très loin d'ici. Les hommes qui parlaient à ses côtés lui faisait peur, et elle ne pouvait rien faire. La caisse dans laquelle elle se trouvait fut soudainement soulevée et jetée. Le choc ne fut pas violent, mais Cersalia se mit à tanguer. Les clapotis de l'eau étaient beaucoup plus près et elle sentait ses pieds nus et abîmés commencer à être mouillés. Ses yeux, également humides, mais pour d'autres raisons, se fermèrent. Elle pressa ses mains dessus de toutes ses forces, espérant que lorsqu'elle les rouvrirait, tout cela ne serait qu'un mauvais rêve. L'eau rentrait à travers le bois, elle ne pourrait bientôt plus respirer. Son tutu, le préféré de Maman, était maintenant trempé jusqu'à la taille. Elle étouffa un sanglot tandis que de longues mèches ébènes s'échappaient de son chignon de ballerine. Elle devrait être au cours de madame Pinçon normalement. Alors pourquoi … ? L'eau recouvrit son cou, coupant court à ses questions. Elle ne tenait plus. Elle sombra dans l'inconscience. Elle allait mourir. Elle avait à peine 6 ans... »

Elle se sentit soudain tirer vers le haut et sa tête creva la surface. Par instinct de survie, sa bouche s'ouvrit, laissant l'air s'engouffrer dans ses poumons avec une telle violence qu'elle suffoqua. Elle sentait son corps bouger, une pression sur son cou lui maintenait la tête hors de l'eau tandis qu'une autre contre son ventre la tractait. Elle ne savait pas qui c'était, elle ne comprenait pas mais elle était bien trop sonnée par la scène qu'elle venait de revivre pour s'en préoccuper.

Castiel hissa le corps inanimé de la jeune fille hors de l'eau et l'assit sur la berge, l'appuyant contre son propre corps pour qu'elle se maintienne approximativement droite. Il jeta un regard ennuyé vers sa veste, son tee-shirt et ses chaussures qui gisaient à ses côtés, secs, contrairement à lui. Il n'y croyait pas lui même. Il avait plongé pour sauver une fille. Il avait tellement l'impression de vivre une histoire tirée d'un manga. En même temps, il n'allait pas la laisser mourir au fond d'un lac par sa faute. Non pas que sa vie en elle-même lui importe plus que ça mais il tenait à la sienne. Et si elle s'était avérée mourir par sa faute... Il ne s'en serait très certainement pas réchapper. Et puis, ce qu'il avait vu une fois dans l'eau l'avait perturbé au plus haut point. Elle coulait à pic, comme morte, les yeux grands ouverts, le regard vide même si au fond, on pouvait y déceler une lueur de panique. Il n'était pas fleur bleue, ou ni même gentil. Il n'était pas du genre à ressentir de la culpabilité mais tout de même, ça l'avait intrigué.

Et il se trouvait maintenant là, assis sur l'herbe, à attendre que cette fille reprenne le contrôle de son corps. Non pas que tenir une fille comme elle contre lui le dérangeait. Elle était loin d'être repoussante il devait l'admettre. Mais il commençait à se les geler sévères lui. Le brise soufflait sur son torse nu **et **mouillé et c'était pas très agréable, alors si elle pouvait éviter de tomber dans le coma, ça aurait été pas mal. Soudain, comme si elle avait entendu ses prières intérieures, son regard reprit vie et se remplit de colère. Elle se redressa et bondit sur ses pieds. La voir vaciller pour garder son équilibre lui arracha un rictus. Rictus qu'il perdit bien vite lorsque la lycéenne se saisit de ses affaires.

Son tee-shirt et ses chaussures se retrouvèrent dans l'eau avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle empoigna sa veste tant aimée qu'il réagit. Il se releva et se jeta elle, tentant de récupérer son bien. Mais tout ce qu'il réussit à récupérer fut des insultes, un regard terrifiant qui, il dut se l'avouer, ne le laissa pas de marbre, et un coup de pied dans l'estomac qui le plia en deux. Lorsqu'il redressa la tête, son trésor en cuir coulait à pic et son ancienne victime se faisait la malle.

_ — __Ne t'avise même pas de me suivre, compris ? _L'entendit-il dire alors qu'il amorçait un mouvement vers elle.

Sur ces paroles glaciales, elle troqua sa marche contre une course rapide. Elle n'avait à ce moment qu'un but en tête s'éloigner de ce crétin et calmer son esprit. Et pourquoi pas, en passant, trouver une raison au flash qu'elle venait d'avoir ?

Son expression glaciale avait disparu si tôt qu'elle avait quitté le champs de vision de Castiel. Elle ne comprenait définitivement pas pourquoi tout ça se déclenchait maintenant. Et surtout, elle avait l'impression qu'à chaque fois qu'elle croisait l'autre rebelle de Leader Price, quelque chose d'étrange se produisait en elle. Et là, elle ne mentionnait pas que les rêves...

Un éternuement sonore coupa court à ses réflexions et elle essaya d'accélérer le pas. Ses cheveux trempés collaient ses tempes, ses joues et son cou. Et elle avait la sensation que ses vêtements étaient devenus d'énormes sangsues qui collaient à sa peau et couinaient à chacun de ses pas. Pourquoi devait-elle toujours avoir l'air si pathétique devant lui ? Argh ! Et pourquoi devait-elle encore penser à lui ? Elle s'énervait tellement ! Si elle avait pu, elle se serait frappé la tête contre un mur, mais elle avait trop froid pour ralentir. Et il devait d'ailleurs être dans le même état qu'elle : frigorifié. Un sourire sadique dérida son visage. Au moins, elle n'était pas la seule à souffrir.

* * *

Et c'était mon chapitre 2 ! Bon, je ne me répète pas, si vous avez un avis, ou des conseils - qu'ils soient positifs, ou négatifs, ou les deux - à me donner, n'hésitez pas ! :D

_..Juliette.._


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

Cela faisait cinq minutes que Cersalia courait. Son corps trempé jusqu'aux os était à la fois congelé par le vent le frappant sans ménagement et bouillant, chauffé par sa course intensive. Expérience oblige, elle était plutôt sportive et avait beaucoup d'endurance. Pourtant, en ce moment, son souffle se faisait court, ses jambes faiblissait et sa vue se brouillait par moment. Entre le stress qu'elle avait ressenti plus tôt, l'angoisse que Castiel ne la rattrape et l'incompréhension qui la saisissait face aux images qui s'étaient imposées à elle, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Une sorte d'instinct primitif semblait la guider, épuisant son souffle et son énergie.

Finalement, en nage et à bout de souffle, elle parvint à arriver devant chez elle. Elle ne prit pas la peine de rentrer le code du portail électrique et d'une impulsion, sauta par dessus. Elle ouvrit la porte puis la claqua derrière elle avant de se laisser glisser contre la planche de bois, la tête entre les mains. Pourquoi ces souvenirs s'étaient manifestés ? Pourquoi maintenant ? C'était censé ne plus se produire. Elle cherchait désespérément une réponse, retournant chaque cellule, chaque neurone de son cerveau. Elle fouillait partout, cherchant une explication bien qu'au fond d'elle même, elle la connaissait. C'était simplement qu'elle ne voulait pas l'accepter. Cette explication impliquait l'apport d'une vision d'elle qu'elle se refusait à tolérer. L'image d'une jeune fille avec le besoin de se sentir protégée. Car c'était bien ce qu'elle avait ressenti pendant une fraction de seconde, le sentiment d'être d'être protégée. Seulement, ce genre de chose n'était que la preuve de faiblesse. Et pour elle, c'était extrêmement dangereux. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser la porte ouverte à tous ses sentiments et relâcher sa vigilance comme ça, elle n'en avait pas le droit, c'était vital.

_ — ___Et merde... __souffla-t-elle.

Elle soupira. Elle se sentait fatiguée, exténuée. Là, tout de suite, elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, disparaître au fond d'une grotte et n'en ressortir que d'ici quelques millénaires. Elle remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine et y plongea la tête. Elle n'avait plus aucune force et finit par s'assoupir.

Un bruit insistant la sortie de sa torpeur et immédiatement, la jeune fille se sentit irritée. Ça ressemblait à des coups et ils ne semblaient pas vouloir cesser de si tôt. Alors, comme pour la contredire, le bruit disparut. Un sourire satisfait prit place contre ses lèvres. Et s'effaça aussitôt tandis que les coups reprenaient, nettement plus puissants. Cette fois-ci, elle s'énerva.

_ — __PUTAIN ! J'AI DIT TA GUEULE !_ S'exaspéra Cersalia en ouvrant les yeux.  
_ — __PAS LA PEINE DE PASSER TES NERFS SUR MOI LA NOUVELLE !_ répondit une autres voix sur le même ton. _EXCUSE-MOI DE M'INQUIÉTER POUR TOI ! _  
_ — __Hein ? _S'étonna la jeune fille horrifiée en s'éloignant de la porte.

Puis elle se figea. Lentement, elle se retourna et pencha la tête sur le côté, en proie à de grandes réflexions. Porte ? Depuis quand y avait-il une porte dans son lit. Ah non, pas dans son lit, ni même dans sa chambre. Correction : depuis quand y avait-il une porte dans son entrée ? … S'ensuivit dans son esprit un long moment e blanc. Il semblerait que son cerveau ne soit pas totalement réveillé. Bon, on recommence et on récapitule !

Elle se trouvait assise face à la porte d'entrée qu'elle venait de quitter. Elle s'était sans doute endormie hier après ses réflexions trop intenses. Ça tenait la route. Elle se releva, bien décidée à décourager la personne qui l'avait réveillée. Elle devait avoir une tête de déterrée, un bon point ! Elle actionna la poignée.

_ — __Quoi ? _Grogna-t-elle une fois le battant de la porte ouvert totalement.  
_ — __Dis le si je te dérange, _répondit le propriétaire de la fameuse voix.  
_ — __Castiel ? _S'étonna la jeune fille en se figeant lorsqu'elle découvrit ce dernier apparaître dans l'encadrement de bois. _Bah oui, tu me déranges. Puis qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? _  
_ — Seize__ heures,_ la coupa-t-il. _Il est seize heures et t'as loupé la journée de cours. Après ce qu'il s'est passé hier, tu comprends que je vienne jeter un coup d'œil. Je ne voudrais pas d'une mort sur la conscience. Les nouvelles vont vite ici et t'es la seule nouvelle du coin, donc ça a pas été difficile de te trouver. Au fait, sympa la tenue. _

Cersalia cligna des yeux plusieurs fois alors que l'information faisait son chemin jusqu'à son cerveau. Seize heures ? Une journée de cours ? Elle avait dû dormir toute la journée. Bizarre. La suite était emprunte de son dédain habituel mais quelque chose au fond de ses yeux clochaient. Quelque chose fortement semblable à de l'inquiétude. Un frisson de dégoût parcourut le corps de la jeune fille. Très bizarre. Sympa la tenue ?  
L'information atteignit finalement sa tête et elle la baissa vers son corps. Elle portait les mêmes vêtements que la veille, exceptée sa veste qu'elle avait retirée. Ses tennis étaient encore mouillées à l'image de tous ses vêtements. Son pantalon était horriblement froissé et donnait l'effet d'une ventouse contre sa peau. Quant à son haut, froissé également, il remontait haut sur son ventre. Et ses cheveux devaient ressembler à un nid d'oiseaux. La jeune fille s'empressa de baisser son tee-shirt avant de relever les yeux vers le jeune homme qui la déshabillait des yeux. C'était fou ce que les mecs pouvaient se ressembler à ce niveau là. Qu'ils la haïssent ou pas, lorsqu'une fille se retrouvait un minimum découverte, ils bavaient sans retenue. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, retenant un soupir blasé.

_ — ___Merci pour l'info. ___Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? _S'impatienta-t-elle.  
_ — __Je te l'ai dit, savoir comment tu allais. Je veux pas d'une mort sur la conscience. _  
_ — __Et bah voila, t'es rassuré, je vais bien. J'ai essayé ni de me pendre, ni de me tailler les veines ; j'ai simplement dormi et tu viens de me réveiller. Et pourquoi je te raconte tout ça moi ? Disparais maintenant, tu m'étouffes._

Et elle ferma la porte. Enfin essaya de fermer la porte, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait : le pied de Castiel. C'était vraiment possible d'être aussi lourd et de réussir à se supporter ? Elle insista, essayant de forcer mais rien n'y faisait, il était trop fort pour elle. Et lorsqu'il se mit à pousser de son côté, elle n'eut pas assez de forces pour résister. Frustrée, elle finit par reculer.  
Il s'avança vers elle et ferma la porte d'un coup de pied avant de poser ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille.

_ — __Il y a autre chose que je voulais te demander, _murmura-t-il.

Le souffle du garçon se répandit sur son visage et sa respiration se fit soudain beaucoup plus rapide, plus saccadée que d'habitude. Pourquoi ? Elle était beaucoup trop perturbée par cette proximité pour répondre. Mais si son corps ne bougeait plus, son cerveau, lui, carburait et bouillonnait à toutes vitesses. Pourquoi son corps réagissait comme ça ? Et pourquoi se sentait-elle si vulnérable et si... faible ?

_ — __Il t'est arrivé quoi hier dans l'eau ?_

Elle se remémora aussitôt les événements de la veille ainsi que son flash qui l'avait pas mal secouée. Une grande vague de froid l'envahit. Elle soupira et un de ses sourcils tressauta légèrement, signe indubitable de son agacement. Il avait vraiment mal choisi son moment. En général, l'humeur de Cersalia était calme, froide et elle ignorait tout ce qui pourrait l'énerver. Mais au réveil, c'était une autre histoire.

_ — __Rien qui ne te concerne, je te l'ai déjà dit. Maintenant lâche-moi, tu n'as rien à faire ici, _lâcha-t-elle.  
_ — __Non ! Tu ne t'enfuiras pas comme hier ! Je ne le permettrai pas. En tout cas pas tant que tu m'auras pas expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé hier._

_ — ___Pourquoi ?__ Hurla-t-elle presque.__ Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me laisser tranquille ?! Fous moi la paix !__

Sa jambe gauche recula et elle y plaça tous ses appuis. Puis, vivement, elle décocha un violent coup de pied dans l'abdomen du garçon. Seulement, ça ne se passa pas comme elle l'avait prévu. Au lieu de se retrouver catapulter contre la porte, plié en deux, Castiel se décala et bloqua le coup de la jeune fille, coinçant sa jambe sous son bras. Oh oh...

_ — __Arrêtes de te mentir à toi même, _tonna-t-il.

Il tira un peu sur son membre et avança d'un pas. Le corps de l'adolescente se retrouva déséquilibré et elle dut – à son grand dam – s'accrocher à son ennemi pour ne pas tomber. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle s'étale par terre devant lui. Elle n'était pas sûre que sa fierté le supporterait alors autant ne pas prendre de risque.

_ — ___T___u crois que j'ai pas compris ? _Continua le rebelle tandis qu'elle sautillait sur place pour libérer sa jambe – lui faisant prendre des positions assez étranges. _Tu crois que tu peux cacher un truc pareil en toi aussi longtemps sans en souffrir ?_

Son corps se figea. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur sa veste en cuir. Son souffle se fit imperceptible, presque inexistant. Elle écarquilla les yeux. Il était au courant ? Non, c'était impossible ! Ça ne se pouvait pas ! Comment aurait-il pu tout découvrir en seulement quelques jours ? S'était-elle vraiment relâchée à ce point là ? Il fallait qu'elle parte, vite !

_ — __Bien entendu, je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit. Mais tu crois que ton attitude te fait passer inaperçue ?_ fit-il sur un ton plus doux.

Quelque chose bougea en elle, frémissant. Castiel continuait de parler mais elle ne saisissait plus le sens de ses propos. Elle s'était perdue dans ses iris ardoises et dans ce qu'elle pouvait y lire. De l'inquiétude. De la compassion. De la compréhension. Elle ne pouvait plus tenir. Elle se sentait se fissurer. Tout autour d'elle, l'armure qu'elle avait construite s'effritait, s'évaporant dans l'air en des milliers de morceaux aussi insaisissables que de la poussière. Les larmes se mirent à couler à flots sur ses joues. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Fébriles, ses mains s'approchèrent de son visage, le frôlant. Ses doigts s'humidifièrent au contact de ces perles salées. Elle pleurait. Elle n'en revenait pas. C'en était fini. Elle venait de se détruire.  
Ne jamais dépendre de personne.  
Des bras forts l'entourèrent et elle se retrouva alors prisonnière de l'étreinte du jeune homme. Elle releva son visage en larmes et plongea ses yeux dans ceux du garçon. Tout son esprit semblait se faire aspirer par celui de Castiel au travers de ses yeux clairs emplis de tous ces sentiments qu'elle ne connaissait plus.

Et tout vira au cauchemar. Une série de bruit que Cersalia ne reconnaissait que trop. Une fenêtre qui se brise. Des bruits de pas pressés. Des marches d'escalier mises à mal par ces mêmes pas. Une porte enfoncée. Et finalement, le bruit ultime. Un coup de feu. Une douleur lancinante traversa le dos de la jeune fille et elle se cambra avant de tomber à genoux. Devant ses yeux, Castiel s'écroula. Son regard se vida de tout et son dernier souffle franchit ses lèvres. Elle était impuissante.

Un hurlement strident retenti, frôlant l'ultrason tant il était puissant. Il témoignait une horreur sans nom, une colère insoutenable et une peur indélébile. Cet hurlement signa la fin.

* * *

Et un chapitre 3, un ! Je vais encore une fois me répéter, mais si vous avez des avis, n'hésitez pas !

_..Juliette.._


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

Un spasme parcourut son corps. Elle se redressa vivement et son crâne heurta le bois de la porte. Elle cligna des yeux une bonne dizaine de fois avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Sa main gauche vint se poser sur sa poitrine. Comme si ça allait réussir à calmer les battements affolés de son cœur. Elle ferma les yeux. Un rêve, ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Son corps, moins vif que son esprit, finit par ingérer l'information et se détendit d'un coup, toujours moite de sueur. Vidée de toute énergie, Cersalia se laissa glisser sur le côté. Son flanc rencontra le sol et elle se recroquevilla sur elle même. Pour la première fois depuis des années, elle était terrifiée. Ce rêve n'était pas qu'un rêve. C'était un avertissement, elle le savait. Il fallait qu'elle fasse cesser cette folie, et rapidement. Avant que ça ne tourne au cauchemar.

Mollement, Cersalia regarda sa montre qui indiquait à peine sept heures. Elle avait le temps de prendre une douche. Enfin, la question ne se posait même pas. Son corps était moite suite à ses angoisses nocturnes alors il aurait été hors de question qu'elle ne se lave pas, quitte à arriver en retard. Elle se dirigea donc vers sa chambre et ouvrit son armoire/dressing (elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à deviner de quoi il s'agissait réellement.) Sa main saisit hasardeusement des vêtements et elle alla s'enfermer dans sa salle-de-bain. Chose étrange d'ailleurs, étant donné qu'elle vivait seule. Elle devait vraiment être en train de devenir paranoïaque.

Ce fut avec un bonheur non-dissimulé qu'elle entra dans sa cabine de douche. Une salle-de-bain contenant une douche et une baignoire. Non, il n'y avait rien à faire. Peu importait le nombre de fois auquel elle y pensait, elle n'arrivait pas à assimiler le fait que ce soit naturel. Comment pouvait-elle être la fille d'un homme aussi égoïste ? Jeter de l'argent par les fenêtres comme ça était vraiment inutile et il ne s'en rendait même pas compte !

Le jet d'eau chaude vint frapper sa peau, balayant tous ses questionnements en même temps que la moiteur de sa peau. Son esprit se vida peu à peu et elle réussit à prendre une douche sans penser à rien. Elle finit par s'extirper de la cabine et entreprit de sécher son corps. Puis, une fois vêtue et approximativement coiffée, elle attrapa son sac. Fermant la porte derrière elle, elle quitta sa maison pour se rendre au lycée.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois devant l'établissement qu'elle daigna regarder l'heure sur son téléphone portable. Une demie-heure de retard. Ça ne la surprenait pas tant que ça. Elle ne s'était pas réellement pressée ce matin. Enfin, aller en cours maintenant se révélerait plutôt inutile alors autant sécher la première heure. Surtout qu'elle avait histoire et qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de prendre conscience de tous les problèmes qu'avaient eu son pays. Il y en avait bien assez ces derniers temps. D'ailleurs, un nouveau problème s'imposa à elle. Où pourrait-elle se poser pour être tranquille ? Y avait-il un endroit calme et vide dans ce fichu lycée ? Elle tournait dans les couloirs, évitant les surveillants, et commençait à désespérer de ne rien trouver. Elle finit tout de même par tomber sur une porte condamnée par deux larges planches. C'était une barricade assez ridicule.  
Cersalia vint à bout du verrou en quelques tours de pince à cheveux. Elle ne s'était jamais servie de ce genre d'ustensiles pour faire autre chose qu'ouvrir une porte. C'était triste. La jeune fille secoua la tête et ouvrit la porte qu'elle franchit ensuite en se faufilant entre les deux planches. Comme elle s'en était doutée, il s'agissait du toit du lycée. Elle s'assit par terre avec la grâce d'une éléphant. Quelques secondes après, elle s'était armée de ses écouteurs et la musique l'envahit, lui vidant la tête. Lentement, elle se laissa emporter par la douce mélodie. Les notes se succédant la traînèrent dans un tourbillon de pensées aussi incohérentes que libératrices. Des frissons l'envahirent et ses orteils frémirent. En tout son corps résonnait un écho. Elle avait besoin de bouger. L'alarme silencieuse de son téléphone coupa sa musique, la tirant de ses divagations. Elle ouvrit rapidement les yeux et se débarrassa des deux démons tentateurs habitant ses oreilles. Elle devait avoir l'air d'une bombe à retardement.

La sonnerie assourdissante de neuf heures retentit, lui arrachant un tympan au passage. Grimaçant – autant pour le son qui lui avait vrillé les oreilles que pour le cours qui allait suivre – la jeune fille se dirigea vers la salle qui l'attendait. Maths. Génial. Un prof aussi subtile qu'un caillou tentant de se faire passer pour un arbre plusieurs fois centenaire et un idiot à l'ego aussi surdimensionné que l'arbre en question. Youpi. Combo parfait.

De plus, même si elle refusait de se l'admettre, elle appréhendait la rencontre avec l'arbre. Enfin, avec un peu de chance, il l'ignorerait. Peut-être que leur petite altercation de la veille l'avait calmé. Elle arriva enfin en cours de math et alla s'asseoir au fond, à sa place désignée par Monsieur Indiscret le jour précédent. Elle ne regarda pas si le crétin était arrivé. Elle ne voulait pas savoir. Mais elle ne put empêcher son esprit de penser à lui. « L'arbre » n'était pas un surnom assez équivoque de son point de vue. Il fallait quelque chose de plus pertinent ! Une série de nom de différents arbres se mirent à défiler devant ses yeux et elle bloqua sur l'un d'eux. Un érable. Certains avaient un feuillage rouge ! C'était parfait ! Grand, rouge et inutile ! Bon, certes le dernier adjectif n'était pas adapté étant donné que sans arbre, tout le monde serait mort mais il fallait bien qu'elle leur trouve des points communs ! Elle soupira. Elle se trouvait ridicule à s'enthousiasmer toute seule sur un sujet aussi pitoyable.

Le cours commença et elle respira un bon coup. Allez Cersalia, il fallait être forte ! Elle serra les points et jeta un imperceptible coup d'œil à sa gauche. Il était là, perdu dans ces pensées et ne semblait pas lui prêter la moindre attention.

Elle retint de justesse un soupir de soulagement à cette constatation et détourna son regard. Si le reste de l'heure... Non, de la journée se passait comme ça, ce serait parfait ! Elle essaya de se concentrer sur les dires du quarantenaire qui tentait de passionner son auditoire sur la trigonométrie autant qu'il l'était. Il s'agitait dans tous les sens et Cersalia remarqua qu'il semblait gêné lorsqu'il abordait le sujet du cosinus. Deux options, soit quelqu'un lui avait un jour fait une mauvaise blague, soit il s'était déjà adonné aux plaisirs charnels avec une fanatiques de ce fameux cosinus. La lycéenne frissonna de dégoût et se retrancha sur la première option. Elle devait vraiment être tordue pour sortir des théories pareilles.

_ — __Ça va, en fait, t'es pas noyée, _railla la voix moqueuse de mon voisin, la tirant de ses pensées sordides._Ce serait bête que tu meures avant que j'aie pu te mettre dans mon lit. _

_ — Fous-moi la paix, l'érable._

L'exaspération de la jeune fille augmenta encore d'un cran. Était-ce vraiment possible de contenir autant d'arrogance dans un corps sans qu'il n'explose ? Non ! Et pourtant, ce type y arrivait parfaitement. Tout comme il arrivait à la pousser au bord de la rage avec seulement quelques mots. Sans doute son corps devait-il contenir un liquide chimique étrange qui faisait qu'elle ne pouvait pas le supporter. Il était en quelque sorte sa kryptonite.

_ — Érable___ ?__S'étonna-t-il, bien que ce mot soit faible pour décrire la tête ahurie qu'il tirait. _T'es sérieuse ? D'où je suis un érable ? _

Elle fronça les sourcils. Il n'était même pas fichu de parler français. Comment pouvait-il penser être irrésistible, voire même crédible s'il n'était pas foutu d'aligner deux mots correctement ?

___ — ___T'es grand, t'as la tête rouge. Oh, et la faculté de réfléchir t'es totalement inconnue ! Tu veux d'autres détails ?__

Cersalia se félicita intérieurement pour avoir trouvé cette phrase à la dernière minute et elle réprima un sourire satisfait en voyant le jeune homme ouvrir la bouche et la refermer comme un poisson hors de son bocal. À cet instant, il illustrait parfaitement ses dires !

_ — __En fait, t'es pas comme les autres... _finit-il par se reprendre._T'es beaucoup plus..._

La jeune femme tiqua au changement de ton du garçon. Elle ne rêvait pas, il venait bien de passer en mode dragueur là, non ? Répondant à sa question silencieuse, il saisit une de ses mèches marines et se mit à jouer avec. Pour une fois, elle fut soulagée d'avoir des cheveux aussi longs qui lui permirent de maintenir une distance raisonnable entre elle et le play-boy à ses côtés. Distance qui, évidemment, fut très vite comblée par ledit play-boy. Ses lèvres vinrent frôler le cartilage de son oreille. Tout le corps de l'adolescente se tendit, sa peau fut parcourut par des milliers de frissons. Elle se mordit les lèvres tandis qu'il murmurait.

___ — __...chiante. Ouais, c'est le mot, t'es vraiment plus chiante. Tu parles trop_.

Il se releva rapidement et, embarquant ses affaires avec lui, s'éloigna vers la porte. Il fallut quelques secondes à Cersalia pour qu'elle comprenne que la sonnerie venait de retentir. Vivement, elle plaqua une main sur son oreille. Mais que venait-il de se passer ? Ses joues devinrent aussi rouges que la teinture de Castiel et elle voulut s'assommer à coups de tête dans le mur. D'où venait ce putain de sentiment d'embarras ? D'un coup de poignet, elle fourra ses affaires dans son sac et quitta la salle en trombe sous l'œil déconcerté de son professeur. Mais qu'il retourne à son cosinus et qu'il lui foute la paix lui !

Les deux heures de cours restantes passèrent à une lenteur insupportable. Cersalia n'en pouvait plus. Heureusement pour elle, elle avait de très bons nerfs sinon cela ferait longtemps qu'elle se serait suicidée ! D'autant plus que sa salle d'anglais se situant au dernier étage était parfaitement positionnée pour ce genre de choses ! Mais, en quelques sortes, le sort joua en sa faveur et les tables étaient individuelles. D'ailleurs on se serait crus dans une salle d'examen, c'était angoissant ! D'après leur professeur, ça aidait « à se préparer psychologiquement aux épreuves qui ne vont pas tarder à arriver alors réviser espèces de flemmards ! Ah, les jeunes de nos jours, ils ne font rien et attendent que tout leur tombe dans les bras ! » C'était la seule chose que la jeune fille avait retenu du cours. Ça et le fait qu'elle détestait madame Blackburn. Déjà que son nom était ridicule...

Le cours de français rattrapa un peu les deux premières heures ! Le professeur, monsieur Leroy, était le mec le plus pédagogue qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. De plus, il savait enseigner. Et des profs qui réunissaient ces deux qualités étaient plutôt rares. Seul hic, petit commentaire de texte surprise. C'était vrai qu'il y avait le bac de français à la fin de l'année et qu'il fallait s'y préparer, mais bon... Cersalia avait beau être forte et tout le bla bla, une interro surprise, ça ne faisait plaisir à personne ! Et puis, le français, c'était pas son truc. Elle aimait les sciences, la logique, la symétrie et les choses claires. Les mots étaient une sorte de méli-mélo aux sens innombrables ! Ce n'était pas pour elle. Bon, et bien, elle commencerait l'année avec une mauvaise note, génial !

Lorsque que la sonnerie indiquant midi résonna, la lycéenne se rua hors de la salle. Elle avait été placée à côté d'un grand brun, pâle et maigre, dont les cheveux pas très propres recouvraient la moitié du visage. Il était très certainement du type gothique/émo/associable, et cela ne la dérangeait pas ! Les gens qui n'aimaient pas le contact humain l'arrangeait, ils ne posaient pas de questions. Mais lui semblait aussi avoir des problèmes avec le contact de la douche, et les narines de Cersalia étaient assez sensibles. La transpiration, c'était pas son truc. Elle voulut se gifler après avoir prononcé ces mots : ça ressemblait tellement à ce qu'une fille superficielle et populaire aurait pu dire, le genre de filles qui parlent fort et rient pour rien, le genre de filles qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir. Parfois, elle se répugnait elle-même.

Elle emprunta un escalier et se dirigea vers la cour. Elle allait en franchir les porte lorsqu'une main sur son bras la retint.

___ — __T'étais où ce matin ?_s'enquit Rosalya en forçant Cersalia à se retourner._Et de quoi vous parliez avec Castiel en cours ? Tu t'es noyée ? Tu-  
__ — Respire___, ___répondit-elle froidement en se dégageant._____Et pour tes questions, dis-toi simplement que ça ne te regarde pas. ___  
__ — ___Oulah ! Il t'arrive quoi, là ? T'es malade ? ___Reprit-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils et en posant une main sur son front. __  
__ — __Non je vais très bien, merci, salut._

Et sur ces douces paroles, la jeune fille coupa court à la conversation en tournant les talons.

_ — __Non, non ! Tu n'iras nulle part !_ Lança Rosalya d'une voix beaucoup plus froide qu'auparavant en posant une main sur son épaule.

__ L'intonation inconnue de sa voix surprit la jeune fille qui se retourna pour vérifier qu'elle avait bien à faire à la même personne. Non, aucun doute, c'était bien la même hystérique, mais quelque chose était différent. Ses yeux améthystes parcoururent son corps souple dissimulé derrière ces vêtements victoriens. Mais elle ne trouvait rien. Qu'es-ce qui clochait ?Ce fut alors que ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Rosalya. Cet éclat de sérieux et de détermination qu'elle y vit, accompagné d'un brin d'animosité et de dangerosité, elle le connaissait. Ce genre de regard, c'était le même que le sien. Comment … ? Mais avant que Cersalia n'ait eu le temps de formuler sa question, ce regard disparut pour laisser place à l'habituelle pépite de joie et d'hyperactivité. Un large sourire fendit le visage de l'adolescente, balayant les doutes de la nouvelle.

_ — ___Allez, viens manger avec moi, tu me raconteras !__

_ Elle s'était fait avoir en beauté. Ce moment de flottement lui avait fait baisser sa garde et désormais, elle était figée sur une chaise entourée des amis de Rosalya qu'elle avait rencontrés la veille. Cette situation devenait un peu trop fréquente à son goût. Pourquoi ne voulaient-ils pas laisser l'associable qu'elle était seule et en paix ? Elle soupira et baissa la tête. Son regard se posa sur son plateau. Vide. Enfin il contenait quand même le plat principal (et obligatoire), une bouteille d'eau et une pomme._ C'était bon les pommes ! Ce fut d'ailleurs la seule chose qu'elle parvint à avaler. Elle avait beau ne pas avoir manger depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures, elle n'avait absolument pas faim. Pourquoi la vit sociale avait-elle pris une place si importante pour sa génération ? Si elle était née quelques décennies plus tôt, elle aurait simplement eu à être discrète pour passer inaperçue.

Désormais, pour éviter de se faire remarquer au maximum, elle était forcée de se mêlée aux autres. Et ça l'épuisait. Lassée, elle s'attabla en face de Rosalya. Son regard balaya l'assemblée d'adolescent qui l'entourait. Kim et Iris riaient à s'en déchirer la gorge tandis que Violette et Melody discutaient moins bruyamment. Puis il y avait Lysandre et l'Érable qui débattaient vivement sur un sujet sans doute passionnant. Avec toute la délicatesse qu'on lui connaissait, Rosalya se laissa tomber sur la chaise libre face à Cersalia. Elle s'immisça « discrètement » dans la conversation des deux garçons en lançant une blague dont le sens échappa à la jeune fille. Mais apparemment, ça avait l'air drôle.

_Elle se mit à rire toute seule. Et Cersalia la dévisagea pendant quelques instants comme si elle était folle. Mais le rire de la lycéenne semblait communicatif, et bientôt, toute la table rit avec elle. Et ce fut au tour de la nouvelle d'avoir l'air d'une folle. _Mal à l'aise devant tant de complicité, elle baissa la tête. Elle était d'avis que c'était un moment parfait pour vérifier si l'absence de contact visuel pouvait rendre quelqu'un invisible.

_ — __Tiens, Cersalia, t'as rien pris à manger ? _S'inquiéta Rosalya.

_ Apparemment non. Bon, elle avait sa réponse. Elle releva la tête._

_ — __Quelle perspicacité,_souffla l'interpellée en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et regardant par une des fenêtres, visiblement passionné par la mouche qui venait de s'y poser. _  
__ — __Alors, tu me raconte ce qu'il s'est passé avec Castiel ? Vous parliez de noyade et de lac. C'est celui du parc ? Tu ne sais pas nager ? Pourquoi vous étiez tous les deux au bord d'un lac ? C'est romantique. Vous aviez un rendez-vous ? Vous sortez ensemble ? Allez ! Raconte moi tout !_

Devant ce flot de questions incessant, Cersalia soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se mette soudainement à s'intéresser à sa vie ? Pourquoi l'éducation ne pouvait-elle pas se faire dans une grotte ? C'était cool, les grottes. Noires, humides, et vides. Bon sang, ce qu'elle aimait les grottes !

___ — __Écoute Rosalya,_ lâcha-t-elle du ton le plus froid possible._Je crois déjà t'avoir dit que ça ne te regardait pas. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurai des comptes à te rendre.  
__ — __Dis plutôt que t'as honte,_intervint Castiel qui se trouvait à ses côtés, et à la seule entente de sa voix, Cersalia sentit sa colère pointer le bout de son nez._Moi à ta place, je serais même pas venu. Se noyer dans le lac du parc. Faut vraiment pas être douée. T'as quel âge ? 17 ans ? Et tu sais pas nager ? Et en plus t'assume pas. Pathétique. C'est pourtant pas compliqué à dire. Regarde ! _(Il se racla la gorge et prit une voix ridiculement niaise et aiguë. C'était censée être _sa _ voix là?) _Alors je m'appelle Cersalia et j'assume pas de me teindre les cheveux, mais c'est pas le sujet ! Alors comme j'ai pas de cerveau, je vais me balader toute seule près d'un lac alors que je sais pas nager et alors, vu que j'ai toujours pas de cerveau, je me fais jeter dans le lac et alors je peux pas remonter et alors le magnifique Castiel est obligé de me sauver et alors je vais lui donner ma viande pour le remercier de sa grandeur. _(Son bras vint vivement s'emparer de l'assiette de la jeune fille tandis qu'il reprenait son agaçante voix habituelle.) _Tu vois ? Je suis pas mort ! Je suis quand même super doué pour raconter !_

_Elle avait serré les dents et les poings et se retenait de toutes ses forces. Elle ne devait pas faire d'esclandre ici. Et encore moins maintenant. Surtout avec Peggy dans les parages. Tandis que Castiel enfournait sans ménagement le contenu du repas de Cersalia, celle-ci prit une grande inspiration. Elle posa ses mains à plat contre la table et se leva. Elle maîtrisa sa colère et articula d'une voix calme._

_ — Tu sais, concrètement, la façon dont tu vois les choses m'importe peu. __(Mensonge.) ___Tu penses ce que tu veux, mais j'ai quelques conseils pour toi. Va chez l'opticien, tu as de sérieux problèmes de perception. Et achète toi un dictionnaire, tu commences à être à cours de « Alors » dans ton stock. Oh, et bon appétit.__

_____ Ses doigts glissèrent délicatement entre les mèches écarlates du garçon. Il lui lança un regard intrigué, déconcerté par ce geste. Regard qui disparut en même temps que le reste de son visage au beau milieu de son plat. Sans attendre plus de réaction, Cersalia tourna les talons et quitta la pièce en trombe, déposant son plateau au passage. Ses pas qu'elle voulait maîtrisés s'appesantirent de plus n plus, exprimant sa colère et surtout sa frustration de ne pas avoir fait plus que de lui enfoncer le visage au milieu de sa nourriture. Avec nettement moins de cérémonie qu'au matin, elle ouvrit la porte du toit, la dégondant presque, avant d'y balancer son sac. Ce dernier s'affaissa sur lui même avec un « flop » minable. La prochaine fois, elle le chargerait de cailloux. Ça la défoulerait peut-être un peu plus. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi irritée. Il pouvait bien raconter ce qu'il voulait sur elle, elle s'en fichait, mais le ton avec lequel il l'avait fait l'insupportait au plus haut point. Son arrogance atteignait des sommets !_

_ Le yoga, il fallait qu'elle se mette au yoga. Ou qu'elle se trouve un anti-stress efficace. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle resterait dans ce lycée, mais c'était beaucoup trop. Elle en avait déjà assez/ Elle se laissa tomber contre le sol... Ou le plafond ? Après tout, elle était sur un toit. Enfin, elle se laissa tomber sur ce qui se trouvait sous ses pieds et, sol ou plafond, ça n'était pas spécialement agréable. Bon sang, elle aurait tellement voulu avoir cinq ans pour pouvoir faire un gros caprice et piquer une colère. Ne rien faire était trop éprouvant pour elle. Elle avait certes des nerfs en acier. Mais l'acier était bien loin d'être indestructible. Elle avait la sensation d'être une bombe à retardement qui exploserait si elle ne faisait rien. Et pourtant, ce fut bien comme ça qu'elle passa sa pause de midi, en ne faisant rien._

Dix minutes avant la sonnerie, elle décida de descendre et se dirigea vers son casier. Elle y déposa quelques affaires. Elle resta quelques instants à fixer le métal violet qui formait ce compartiment, elle avait une de ces envies de ne plus bouger. Cette envie empiétant sur ses réflexes lui valut presque de se faire trancher vif le bout de son nez. Elle recula la tête juste à temps pour voir la petite porte de métal claquer devant ses yeux sous la poigne d'une main manucurée au possible. Comment des ongles pouvaient-ils être aussi longs ? Elle laissa son regard glisser le long du bras suivant la main et finit par atterrir sur le visage d'une grande blonde. Habillée à la pointe de la mode, celle-ci ne semblait pas lésiner sur le maquillage mais on aurait pas pour autant pu la définir de pot de peinture. Tout était parfaitement équilibré, aucun doute, elle savait y faire.

Cersalia se mit à la détailler. Sous de fins sourcils finement épilés se trouvaient des yeux d'un turquoise vif brillait d'une animosité qui ne collait pas du tout à son côté féminin. L'arrête de son nez était fine, et droite. Et la jeune fille la pointait vers le ciel avec autant de ferveur que la tour Eiffel tant elle était hautaine. Arrivait-elle seulement à voir où elle allait quand elle marchait ? L'inspection continua et elle s'attarda sur ses fines lèvres recouvertes d'une couche conséquente de gloss brillant. Eurk, on ne devait pas pouvoir parler avec ce genre de chose collée à la bouche. Et pourtant si, car ces lèvres engluées bougeaient à une vitesse hallucinante. Tiens, elle lui parlait ? Cersalia était bien incapable de savoir ce que la blonde déblatérait. En même temps, avec la chanson qui tournait dans sa tête, pas facile de se concentrer. Elle essaya tout de même et réussit à saisir quelques mots.

_ — Alors pas touche, OK ?!_

_ — Pirouette, cacahuète,__fredonna la nouvelle._

_ Cette chanson lui pourrissait la tête. Quelle idée d'écrire des paroles comme ça : un bonhomme qui vit dans une maison en carton avec des escaliers en papier et qui perd son nez en tombant de ces dits escaliers. En même temps, faut être stupide pour marcher sur du papier en pensant que ça allait tenir ! Ce serait peut-être bon de l'essayer une fois._

_ — Hein ? Non mais tu te moques de moi ?! __S'égosilla-t-elle, sortant une nouvelle fois Cersalia de ses pensées sordides._

_ — Oui. Allez, salut !_

_ — Non non non, attends un peu ! Je me fiche de savoir à quel point tu es stupide, je veux juste que tu comprennes le message : ne t'approche plus de mon copain, Castichou est à moi ! __  
_  
Oh. Castiel ? Son copain ? C'était nettement plus clair maintenant. Le visage de Cersalia se déforma en une grimace compatissante et elle posa une main sur l'épaule de la fille qui lui faisait face.

_ — Je suis vraiment désolée pour toi, toutes mes condoléances. En tous cas, sache que je ne lui veux rien moi, à ton copain, et si tu veux à ce point que personne ne le touche – enfin qu'il ne touche à personne – resserre la laisse._

La lycéenne gratifia la blonde d'un sourire cynique et tourna les talons, à la recherche d'un air non pollué par ces effluves de parfum étouffante. Mais une prise violente à l'arrière du crâne la retint et en quelques instants, elle se retrouva face contre casier. _  
_

_ — __Quoi ?! _s'écria l'écervelée, tirant de toutes ses forces sur les mèches bleues de la jeune fille._Mais tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, ta coloration a dû te monter à la tête. C'est d'ailleurs peut être pour ça que tes parents t'ont abandonnés. Enfin, ton père, vu que ta mère est morte n'est-ce-pas ? Elle a dû se suicider devant ta bêtise tant elle était désespérée. Ou sinon elle était aussi bête que toi et elle s'est tuée accidentellement. J'opte pour la deuxième solution, après tout, la stupidité est héréditaire._

Elle avait beau savoir prendre sur elle, la patience de Cersalia avait des limites, et elles étaient atteintes depuis longtemps. En ce moment, elle était frustrée, en colère, fatiguée, sur les nerfs, avait mal au crâne grâce à une certaine blonde et, toujours grâce à cette même personne, une atroce chanson tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Alors tant pis pour la discrétion, elle était humaine, il ne fallait pas pousser.

Tel un cheval enragé – elle aurait bien voulut se comparer à une élégante jument, mais étant donné qu'elle devait plus ressembler à un rhinocéros en train de charger, elle se doutait que ce fût très crédible – elle envoya son talon en plein dans l'abdomen de son « agresseuse ». Un râle s'échappa de la gorge de cette dernière et elle se plia en deux, relâchant toute prise qu'elle effectuait sur la jeune fille. En deux temps, trois mouvements, Cersalia se saisit des vêtements sans doute hors de prix de l'adolescente et la plaqua contre les casiers. Une flamme de colère intense brûlait au fond de ses yeux améthystes et même un lion enragé aurait fui devant cette lueur destructrice.

_ — ___Tu n'aurais jamais dû me provoquer, tu ne sais pas du tout à quoi tu t'exposes en me cherchant___._souffla-t-elle a l'oreille de la blonde.

Les deux amies de la jeune fille – que personne n'avait remarqué jusque là tant elles étaient insignifiantes – tentèrent mollement d'intervenir. D'une voix tremblante, elles appelèrent leur amie – bien que « chef de meute » soit plus représentatif – tout en avançant. Mais Cersalia les renvoya dans leur coin d'un seul regard avant de reporter son attention sur ladite Ambre – au moins maintenant, elle connaissait son prénom.

_ — Alors, « Ambre », question culture pour toi. Connais-tu le proverbe « Attention à l'eau qui dort » ? __(Un vif signe de tête lui fut accordé en guise de réponse tandis que la blonde se ratatinait sur elle même, passant de un mètre soixante-quinze à une mètre quarante.)___Bien ! Maintenant, est-ce que tu veux que je te montre ce qu'il se passe lorsque cette eau se réveille ?__

Son regard devint encore plus dur tandis que la peur envahissait ces iris turquoises. Mais alors que Cersalia ouvrait la bouche pour asséner son ultime avertissement, elle se sentit tirer en arrière par une force nouvelle – mais loin d'être inconnue. Un glapissement pathétique vint franchir ses lèvres et, de surprise, elle relâcha sa « victime ». Seuls deux bras la maintenaient et pourtant, elle était aussi bien immobilisée que si elle s'était trouvée dans une camisole de force. Seulement aucune camisole n'était imparable. Restait à trouver cette fameuse parade.

_ — __Oh ! _s'écria la blonde en se relevant, figeant Cersalia dans sa réflexion profonde._Castichou, tu es venu me sauver ! C'est tellement mignon ! Je savais que tu m'aimais. Serre moi fort, j'ai eu tellement peur ! Cette fille est totalement cinglée, il faut faire quelque chose pour sa santé mentale, sérieusement. Non mais qu'on l'enferme !_

__ La blonde continua de déblatérer d'autres âneries que Cersalia n'écoutait plus. « Castichou » ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce surnom ridicule, sérieusement ? Et en plus de cela, au grand dam de la jeune fille, il ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne. Une grimace de dégoût intense déforma les traits de son visage. Elle aurait préféré avoir été attrapée par un gorille en rûte. Et elle savait que ce n'était vraiment pas agréable comme position !

_ — __Tu as vu comment elle a parlé de toi tout à l'heure ? Sale garce !_cracha Ambre en s'approchant, la main levée, se pensant sans doute menaçante._Tu as vu comment elle m'a frappée ? Tu vas payer sale traînée ! Et après mon Castiminou pourra me venger. Parce qu'il m'ai-  
__ — __Ferme la Ambre, _claqua la voix de Castiel dans le dos de Cersalia, figeant la blonde dans son élan._Tu t'penses vraiment si importante que ça ? Moi, te protéger ? T'es vraiment atteinte ma pauvre._

_ — Mais alors pourquoi … ? _

Ambre jeta un regard perdu à l'homme qu'elle semblait aduler plus que tout tandis que la fin de sa question s'étouffait dans sa gorge et que ses yeux s'emplissaient de larmes. Même la « cinglée » dans sa camisole imaginaire eut de la peine pour elle. Il y était allé fort quand même. Ces lèvres pailletés auparavant tordues de colère et de hargne se mirent à trembler tandis qu'un lamentable sanglot les franchissait. Mais apparemment, ce spectacle de plus en plus pitoyable n'affecta pas le pseudo-rebelle, il semblait même s'en délecter. En profiter. Son rire moqueur et condescendant résonna au creux de l'oreille de la jeune fille. L'une de ses mains, jusque là bien sagement fixée sur le bras de la jeune fille, se mit en mouvement.

Ignorant toute pudeur, elle vint soulever d'une manière qui se voulait très certainement sensuelle le haut de l'adolescente. Ses longs doigts vinrent effleurer la peau blanche de ce ventre lisse désormais exposé à la vue de tous. Des frissons agitèrent le système nerveux de Cersalia et celle-ci pria pour que ce soit du dégoût. Puis quelque chose de chaud, de tendre et d'humide vint embrasser la naissance de son coup. D'un rapide coup d'œil, elle se rendit compte que cette expression était à prendre au pied de la lettre. L'Érable était bel et bien en train de suçoter sa gorge comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire bonbon. La lycéenne sentit un tic nerveux agiter la commissure de ses lèvres.

_ — Pourquoi, tu dis ? __Susurra le garçon de sa voix de tombeur, qui avait d'ailleurs perdu un octave, faute de crédibilité, sûrement.___Et bien tu vas voir, c'est très simple. Je ne voudrais pas que ce corps soit abîmé avant d'être passé entre mes mains, tu vois ? Surtout si c'est à cause de toi. Ce serait trop bête.__

La lycéenne sentit un tic nerveux agiter la commissure de ses lèvres tendit qu'Ambre voyait toutes ses espérances se désintégrer devant le ton suffisant de Castiel. Mais cette fois, aucune compassion ne franchit l'esprit de Cersalia. Elle était bien trop irritée par le clown derrière elle. Sans même réfléchir, elle laissa son corps prendre le dessus. De la pointe du pied, elle dégagea la blonde, bien trop désemparée pour réagir, de son champ de vision. Puis, d'un coup de tête calculé, elle percuta le nez à priori parfait de son geôlier. Surpris, il relâcha sa prise et elle en profita pour s'en éloigner et lui faire face. Elle le fixa pendant quelques secondes se tenir misérablement le visage à deux mains. Il était vulnérable, il fallait qu'elle en profite.

Basculant aisément son poids sur sa jambe avant, Cersalia fit décoller son pied, direction : la cime de l'Érable. Du moins, c'était ce qui était prévu. Mais d'un geste vif qu'elle aperçut à peine, le garçon leva rapidement son bras gauche et le tibias de la jeune fille vint s'y heurter. Violemment. Et douloureusement. Douleur insoupçonnée d'ailleurs. Ce n'était qu'un simple blocage, elle n'aurait dû presque rien sentir. Théoriquement. Ce fut sans doute à ce moment que Cersalia appris que la théorie avait ses limites. Car les éclairs de douleur qui parcouraient sans relâche sa pauvre jambe étaient loin d'être théoriques, eux. Sa mâchoire se crispa tandis qu'elle essayait de garder un visage impassible. Et comme si bloquer allait lui suffire, Castiel se sentit obliger de pousser de son côté. Et hop, retour à l'envoyeur, avec de l'élan en intérêt. Avant d'avoir réalisé quoique ce soit, Cersalia se vit valser contre les casiers, la tête la première. Le bruit retentit dans tout le couloir. Et l'expression voir trente-six chandelles prenait tout son sens. Elle se retourna maladroitement et appuya son dos contre le métal froid.

Trop étonnée pour réagir, elle se laissa glisser par terre, les yeux écarquillés. C'était impossible. Tout bonnement impossible. Elle leva des yeux ahuris vers Castiel qui la fixait, une expression impénétrable fixée sur le visage. Mais qui était-il ? Et pourquoi avait-elle mal partout ? Il ne l'avait même pas frappée. Elle ne comprenait pas.  
Mais alors qu'elle se questionnait, Castiel s'approcha d'elle, lui saisit le poignet et la tira vers lui. Elle fut brutalement remise sur pieds et faillait perdre l'équilibre. Mais elle n'en eut pas le temps. Le garçon tourna les talons et se mit à marcher d'un pas vif, traînant derrière lui une Cersalia plus déboussolée que jamais.

Il s'engagea ensuite dans des escaliers et le tibias de la jeune fille heurta une marche. La douleur qui suivit eut vite fait de la à la réalité. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle n'arriverait pas à se dégager comme ça, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle se laisserait faire. Bien décidée à pourrir la vie de son tortionnaire, elle débloqua chacun de ses muscles et se laissa tomber en arrière. Castiel était loin d'être un titan, ce genre de choses le déséquilibrerait forcément. Et ça ne rata pas. Un glapissement de surprise retentit bientôt contre les murs gris. Il était tellement aigu qu'il réussit à détruire la fierté de Castiel et à renflouer la satisfaction de Cersalia. Et le petit sourire mesquin qu'elle afficha n'échappa au jeune homme. Il lui décocha un regard furieux qui ne l'ébranla pas le moins du monde. Elle avait déjà vu bien des personnes en colère et de l'aplomb, elle en avait à revendre. Et pour lui prouver, elle fit un pas en arrière.

_ Mathématiquement, quelque chose allait clocher. C'était sûr. Castiel commençait à bouillir intérieurement, cette fille le rendait déjà fou. Pas du tout romantiquement parlant. Vous ne comprenez pas ? Petite équation : Escaliers plus poids dans le vide plus rattachement à un seul point (ici, la main de Castiel) plus pas en arrière égal grosse chut plus boum. Oui, ça allait faire mal. Oui, c'était irréfléchi. Oui, c'était ridicule et puéril. Oui, ça ne lui apporterait rien. Non, elle n'arrêterait pas. Elle sentit lentement son corps en arrière. Puis s'arrêter. Pas prévu. Pour enfin remonter en flèche. Pas prévu du tout. Comme si elle était un vulgaire sac à dos, Castiel venait de la remonter d'un coup sec et l'avait balancée sur son épaule. _

_ La nonchalance avec laquelle il avait agi aurait flatté n'importe quelle fille. Après tout, avoir l'impression de ne peser que trois grammes faisait toujours du bien à l'ego. Mais ça ne réussit qu'à irriter la jeune fille. Bon sang, son cerveau fonctionnait vraiment au ralenti quand elle était énervée. Elle se mit à frapper avec hargne tout ce qui passait dans son champ de vision. Dans le cas présent, cela se réduisait au dos de cuir de l'Érable. Et ça lui suffisait. Les coups qu'elle lui assénait étaient mous et même pas destinés à faire mal, mais d'un côté, ça la soulageait de frapper sans blesser personne._

Et ses petits coups de poings dignes d'un enfant de cinq ans perdurèrent jusqu'à un bruit sourd. On aurait pu retranscrire ça en BOUM ou encore BAM, quoique PATATRAS. Enfin Cersalia ne sut pas vraiment quel bruit cela fit. Elle s'en fichait pas mal. Mais elle n'appréciait pas du tout le fait qu'on venait de la jeter par terre. Non, elle n'appréciait pas le fait que l'Érable l'eût jetée par terre. Tout en se redressant, les coudes posés contre le sol/plafond du toit (elle résoudrait ce débat un jour) et la tête tournée à cent-quatre-vingts degrés pour pouvoir le regarder, elle décocha un regard glacial au jeune homme qui la toisait de toute sa hauteur, bouillant de l'intérieur. Oh, quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à exploser.

_ — ___Ça va pas bien dans ta tête toi ?!____

_ Et voilà._

_ — ___Si, ça va très bien, merci Papa. Je fais encore ce que je veux, j'ai pas besoin d'un chaperon. Tu me fatigues___, souffla la jeune fille en essayant laborieusement de se relever._

_ — ___Mais tu es complètement inconsciente ! En agissant comme ça, au milieu du couloir, tu nous mets tous en danger !__

_ — ___Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? Je suis pas une bête sauvage, je peux me contrôler ! Tu crois que parce qu'une dinde fait la fière, je vais tuer tout le troupeau ?__

_D'ailleurs, on disait un troupeau de dindes ? La réponse pouvait sans doute attendre. __Castiel ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais aucun mot ne sortit. Il poussa un grognement et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en dardant un regard assassin sur Cersalia. La jeune fille le lui rendit et se redressa lentement. Ne pas tomber. Ne pas tomber. Ses yeux examinèrent entièrement le jeune homme mais, contrairement à toutes les personnes qu'elle avait rencontrées jusqu'à maintena_nt, elle n'arriva pas à le cerner. Elle avait même réussi à comprendre plus de choses chez Lysandre que chez lui, ce qui n'était pas rien. Elle resta face à Castiel, droite, drapée dans toute la fierté qu'elle arrivait à récupérer, se posant mille et une questions. Elle vit dans le regard du garçon qu'il en faisait autant. Elle ignorait depuis combien de temps elle se tenait là, une porte mise à mal dans le dos, les yeux plongés dans ceux de celui qui semblait être son ennemi naturel. Les minutes s'écoulaient sans un bruit. Puis, finalement, un cri de frustration digne d'une bête sauvage rompit le silence pesant qui s'était installé entre les deux jeunes gens. Castiel rompit leur lien visuel et se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte, bousculant Cersalia en passant. Elle le suivit du regard en tenant son épaule douloureuse. Bon sang, il était fait en métal ?

Encore une fois, ce fut la sonnerie assourdissante qui vint la sortir de ses pensées, la rappelant à la tache. Elle attrapa son sac – dont le contenu avait miraculeusement survécu à cette ascension de l'extrême – et se dirigea à son tour vers la porte que ce sauvage de Castiel avait presque dégondé. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il était vraiment fatiguant. Elle soupira et se dirigea vers son premier cour de l'après-midi, boitillant discrètement. L'attendaient quatre heures de physique. Elle s'était déjà fait la remarque la veille en examinant son emploie du temps. Il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'elle soit tombée dans la classe « poubelle ». La classe dont l'emploie du temps avait été fait en dernier et où on avait casé les cours un peu comme on pouvait. Parce que même le plus grand des sadiques ne mettrait pas volontairement quatre heures de physique à suivre. Cersalia avait beau adorer les sciences, quatre heures, c'était beaucoup. Surtout qu'elle était à côté d'une certaine Éléonore. Cette fille était un mystère. Elle était en première S mais ne captait pas grand chose en physique. On se demandait vraiment ce qu'elle faisait là. Mais l'avantage était qu'elle était tellement dans sa bulle que soit elle parlait toute seule, soit elle admirait les néons fixés au plafond. Dieu ce que c'était pratique.

Cersalia s'assit à sa place, sortit son trieur et attendit. Puis elle laissa machinalement son stylo courir sur sa feuille simple, notant les peu de choses essentielles qui sortaient de temps à autres de la bouche de leur professeur, madame Vagner.

Au bout de deux heures, les lettres étaient devenues des arabesques que le poignet de la lycéenne dessinaient machinalement. Ça n'avait aucune forme, aucun sens, mais sans ça, elle se serait sans doute endormie depuis longtemps. Son cerveau semblait de plus en plus se déconnecter de la réalité, emporté par la tornade de questions qui se formait en elle. Elle ne réussissait à trouver aucune réponse, et cela ne l'incitait qu'à chercher encore plus. Elle était tellement immergée dans ses réflexions que même une fusillade ne l'aurait pas fait émerger. Aussi, lorsque sa voisine lui secoua l'épaule, elle sursauta si vivement que son tibias cogna contre le bord de la paillasse. La douleur finit de la réveiller. Comme si de rien n'était, elle se tourna vers la brune qui venait de la secouer. Celle-ci la fixait avec de grands yeux, la surprise se lisant derrière sa frange emmêlée aux longueurs irrégulières. Cersalia haussa un sourcil inquisiteur et n'eut pour réponse que le doigt tremblant de sa voisine pointant vers sa feuille.

Son regard suivit l'index et ce fut à son tour d'écarquiller les yeux. Comment avait-elle fait ça ? C'était tout bonnement impossible. Sur sa feuille, ses arabesques formaient désormais des lettres. Elles étaient déformées, un peu comme quand on vous demandait de recopier un code pour prouver que vous n'étiez pas un robot. Déformées, mais loin d'être indéchiffrables. Et elle formait une phrase. Sans doute la phrase la plus effrayante qu'elle n'ait jamais lue. Sous ses yeux, s'écrivait : « Tu les as trouvés. Fais tes preuves. Tu es des nôtres. CMSN. » Des tremblements imperceptibles vinrent secouer le bout de ses doigts tandis que sa respiration s'accélérait. Son cœur s'emballa et elle eut une envie soudaine de pleurer. Très fort. Sa main droite se saisit de la feuille griffonnée et la chiffonna, formant la boule de papier la plus compressée au monde.

Sans doute Éléonore dît quelque chose, car elle crut sentir quelques vibrations, mais le sens de ces mots lui échappa totalement. Tout son organisme était coupé du monde, tétanisé par la peur la plus intense qu'elle n'ait jamais ressentie. Le temps passait autour d'elle sans l'atteindre. Combien de temps était déjà passé ? Une minute ? Une heure ? Elle ne savait pas. Elle ne savait plus. Elle voulait partir, fuir, très loin. Là où _ils _ne la retrouveraient pas. Mais elle savait que c'était impossible. Cela faisait bien des années qu'elle avait perdu le contrôle. Il lui sembla sentir du mouvement autour d'elle. Il se passait quelque chose ? Une expérience ? Une attaque terroriste ? Peut-être faudrait-il qu'elle intervienne. Ou peut-être pas.

Un contact à son épaule l'ébranla soudain. Ce fut comme si des milliers de petits chocs électriques parcouraient sa peau. C'était douloureux et agréable à la fois. Cersalia porta la main à son épaule, à la recherche de plus de cette sensation. Elle tomba sur quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement à une main. Elle la connaissait, cette main. Mais à qui pouvait-elle bien appartenir ? Il lui fallait une réponse. Lentement, elle tourna la tête et son regard rencontra deux yeux ardoises. Au travers de ce regard qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, elle sentit une onde de choc l'envahir. Elle cligna des yeux, à une vitesse hallucinante, se rendant soudainement compte de la situation dans laquelle elle était, et se dégagea vivement, se faisant par la même occasion tomber de son tabouret. Elle se retrouva les fesses par terre aux pieds d'un Castiel étonné. Son sourcil droit était arqué et la jeune fille se rendit alors compte qu'il se teignait également les sourcils. Ça aurait sans doute été bizarre sinon. Décontenancé, le garçon tendit une main vers elle. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir et penser à la saisir, il se ravisa et se gratta nerveusement la nuque. _  
_

_ — On... On a fini._

__ Il balbutia ces quelques mots avant de faire demi-tour, l'air plus perturbé que la jeune fille. Elle le regarda franchir la porte avant de ne se mettre elle-même debout. Cette journée commençait à être longue. Il était temps qu'elle aille se coucher. Elle enfourna sans ménagement sa trousse et son trieur au fond de son sac. En se dirigeant vers la sortie, elle jeta sa boule de papier à la poubelle, décidée à ne plus penser à ça jusqu'au lendemain matin. Elle était beaucoup trop fatiguée pour ça.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

Ses pieds franchirent le portail du lycée. Un long soupir franchit ses lèvres roses tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux. Elle laissa un peu de tension s'évaporer de ses épaules avant de se décaler, histoire de ne pas se faire marcher dessus. Ses mains glissèrent entre ses cheveux et elle s'étira lentement. Elle se sentait fatiguée. Avec la vivacité d'un escargot, elle bloqua ses écouteurs au fond de ses oreilles et se mit en route. Presque aussitôt, ses pensées décollèrent et s'éloignèrent loin, très très loin de son contrôle, s'éparpillant en des dizaines de questions. À commencer par la suivante : Pourquoi avait-elle si mal au tibias bon sang ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait fait pour que ça lance et s'incruste comme ça ? Ce n'était pas normal.

Elle essayait de se contrôler, mais bientôt, elle se mit à boiter. Elle serra les dents. Et merde. Elle aperçut finalement un banc un peu plus loin. Elle s'y dirigea et dut se retenir pour ne pas pousser un soupir de soulagement en s'y asseyant. Elle posa son sac à côté d'elle et se baissa vers sa jambe. Relevant comme elle le pouvait son pantalon, elle réussit à découvrir son tibias et fit une grimace en l'apercevant. Un hématome aux contours violets et au cœur tirant sur le noir s'y épanouissait, s'en donnant à cœur joie. Elle passa ses doigts sur le contour du bleu. Une vague de honte l'envahit et elle serra les mâchoires.

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains. Comme si ça allait arranger quoique ce soit à sa situation. Elle se sentait tellement stupide. Mais tandis qu'elle retenait tant bien que mal le grognement sourd qui commençait à naître au fond de sa gorge, de longs doigts fins glissèrent sur sa peau. Cette dernière se recouvrit de frissons au grand dam de sa propriétaire et son estomac se crispa. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué l'ombre qui la surplombait depuis quelques secondes déjà.

Brusquement, elle se redressa et se recula contre le fond du banc, les pieds près à s'enfoncer dans l'abdomen de la personne qui lui faisait face. Son regard farouche remonta vivement, à la recherche d'un quelconque ancrage. Ancrage qu'elle trouva rapidement dans ces deux iris ardoises indéchiffrables. Une myriade de sentiments différents dansait au fond de ses yeux cendrés et Cersalia avait beaucoup de mal à les distinguer les uns des autres. Mais parmi eux, il y en avait un qui se démarquait nettement : la culpabilité. Oui, même s'il ne l'aurait jamais admis à voix haute et que tous les traits de son visage tentaient de le dissimuler, Castiel se sentait bel et bien coupable pour ce qu'il lui avait « fait ». Et cela exaspéra la jeune fille au plus haut point. Elle n'était pas une poupée de porcelaine !

Un long soupire s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres et se dispersa dans l'air frais de cette fin d'après-midi. Cersalia se redressa et tenta de réajuster son jean, dégageant par la même occasion les longs doigts de Castiel de sa peau (et priant intérieurement pour que les siens arrêtent de trembler !) En tentant de rester naturelle – chose plutôt difficile étant donné qu'elle ne cessait de s'éclaircir la gorge sans pour autant piper mot – elle tira une énième fois sur le bas de son pantalon et emmêla ses doigts dans une des bretelles de son sac à dos. Elle s'apprêtait à se lever pour mettre fin à cette très étrange situation lorsque son poignet libre se retrouva prit dans un étau de fer.

Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment considérée comme quelqu'un de frêle. Elle pratiquait de l'exercice régulièrement et n'avait pas vraiment une silhouette squelettique. Mais là, en regardant son bras enserrée dans la large – vraiment large – paume de Castiel, elle eut l'impression de redevenir une petite fille fragile et sans défense. Un frisson d'horreur la parcourut. Essayant de se débarrasser de cette vision embarrassante, elle se décida enfin à regarder le jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Accroupit devant elle, il avait le regard fixé sur la jambe de Cersalia maintenant recouverte. Durant tout son manège, il n'avait pas bougé, si ce n'est pour la retenir. Il semblait être en plein conflit intérieur – conflit qui se déroulait d'ailleurs sans doute entre son ego surdimensionné d'homme viril et sa conscience. Machinalement, sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, son pouce vint caresser l'intérieur du poignet de Cersalia, envoyant des dizaines de petites décharges dans tout son corps. Puis, sa prise se raffermit et sans crier gare, il lâcha :

_ — Je suis désolé. Je le répéterai pas. _

_ Il semblait avoir des difficulté à trouver ses mots, sa bouche était crispée et son regard fuyant. Quelques mèches écarlates tombaient devant ses yeux et au fond, il ressemblait à un petit enfant pris en flagrant délit par sa mère et, refusant d'avouer, se cachant derrière ses cheveux. Ça lui donnait un côté assez attendrissant et pendant un court instant, Cersalia fut même tentée de glisser ses doigts dans ces quelques mèches. C'est sans doute ce qu'une mère aurait fait, avec un sourire mi contrarié, mi amusé. Mais Cersalia n'était pas sa mère. _

_ — Je t'ai rien demandé._

_ Elle déclara ces quelques mots faiblement, de plus en plus perdue, parce que bon sang, elle n'avait strictement aucune idée de comment réagir dans ce genre de situation. Alors elle fit ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux : elle attaqua faiblement pour distraire sa cible et fuit. Fermement, et essayant de ne pas prêter attention à la douleur lancinante qui émanait de sa jambe, elle se redressa. L'adolescent suivit son mouvement pour ne pas se retrouver les fesses par terre. Il libéra vivement le poignet de la jeune fille et enfonça ses mains dans les poches de sa veste en cuir. Il claqua sa langue contre ses dents, condescendant au possible, et tourna les talons. Sans vraiment le réaliser, Cersalia le suivit du regard. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que les muscles de son dos étaient tendus et que ses épaules crispés ressortaient sous sa veste en cuir. Il jouait très mal la comédie, peut importait le rôle qu'il jouait. _

_ Un nouveau soupire. D'un geste précis, elle rejeta ses cheveux en arrière, laissant ses ongles érafler son cuir chevelu. Un nouvelle tension, dont elle ne connaissait pas vraiment la provenance, envahit sa nuque. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, histoire de recentrer un minimum ses pensées, et se remit en route. Elle commençait sérieusement à être fatiguée de toutes ces histoires. Vraiment fatiguée. Sa vue se troubla un instant. Oula, elle ne pensait pas être fatiguée à ce point là non plus. Elle secoua la tête. Mais à nouveau, le paysage se flouta, puis disparut. Devant ses yeux s'imposa alors un large symbole au dessus duquel se tenaient deux yeux perçants rivés sur elle. Et quatre lettres, en rouge sang : CMSN. Un frisson d'horreur parcourut l'intégralité de son corps, à la limite du spasme. La vision disparut et elle récupéra une vision à peu près normale. Toute force sembla alors la quitter et elle se sentit partir. Elle se serait sans doute explosé le crâne sur le goudron si deux bras solides ne l'avaient pas retenue. Dans quel film tournait-elle encore ? Parce que cette journée commençait à ressembler fortement – __**trop **__fortement – à une putain de comédie romantique, et ça, ça n'allait pas le faire du tout. _

_ Il lui fallut quelques poignées de secondes pour se reprendre et essayer d'analyser la situation. Le monde cessa finalement de ressembler à un tableau de Francis Bacon et Cersalia se rendit compte qu'elle se tenait toujours dans les bras de quelqu'un. Et elle n'avait aucun moyen pour savoir de qui il s'agissait étant donné qu'elle lui tournait le dos. Enfin presque aucun moyen. En effet, le grondement de moteur de moto qu'elle percevait quelques mètres derrière elle, les manches de cuir qui recouvrait les bras de son « sauveur » (pitié, que quelqu'un l'achève, ici et maintenant pour avoir dit ça !) et les quelques mèches écarlates qui voletaient dans son champ de vision ne trompaient personne. Elle réprima un soupir d'exaspération. Castiel. Sans bouger (sans ___oser ___bouger serait plus juste) la jeune fille prit finalement la parole. _

_ — Castiel. Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?  
— Étant donné que je viens juste de t'éviter une commotion cérébrale, j'pense qu'un merci te ferait pas de mal._

_ Le ton moqueur du jeune homme s'infiltra dans ses oreilles comme un serpent venimeux et presque aussitôt, une colère sourde se propagea dans tout le système nerveux de la jeune fille. Si elle avait été en pleine possession de ses moyens, elle l'aurait très certainement frappée jusqu'à l'épuisement, et peut-être jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive aussi. Mais étant donné que dans le cas présent, elle avait la force d'un mollusque desséché, elle se contenta de serrer les dents. Mais le pire dans cette situation était sans doute – et elle se haïssait de devoir l'admettre – qu'il avait raison. Elle se serait certainement assommée s'il n'avait pas été là. Elle avait envie de vomir._

_ — Et bien merci de votre généreuse et grandiose bonté, ô grand prince du royaume des crétins décérébrés ! Ça te va comme ça ?_

_ Elle avait vraiment la répartie d'une gamine de cinq ans. C'était déplorable. Derrière elle, le garçon expira fortement, et elle n'aurait su dire si c'était d'amusement ou d'exaspération. Sans doute un peu des deux. Elle sentit ensuite la pression sur son corps disparaître et la chaleur irradiant son dos s'évapora. Elle dut mettre ensuite toute sa fierté et toute sa volonté en œuvre pour ne pas vaciller, et ce ne fut pas une mince affaire ! Elle tapota trois fois son index sur sa cuisse, inspirant légèrement à chaque fois, et se retourna. _

_ Il se tenait là, dans toute sa gloire arrogante, dardant sur elle un regard énigmatique. En fait, il semblait la sonder, comme s'il cherchait à comprendre ce qu'il se passait avec les neurones de la jeune femme. Elle ne put résister._

_ — Arrête ça, t'es terrifiant quand tu réfléchis, ça se voit trop que t'as pas l'habitude._

_ Il fronça les sourcils et un tic agacé secoua sa mâchoire gauche. Il soupira, passant une main sur son visage._

_ — Écoute la nouvelle..._

_ — Pas la nouvelle. Tu m'appelles pas la nouvelle. Jamais._

_ — Tu me fatigues... Je sais pas... Bon, écoute, je sais pas ce qu'est ton problème ou pourquoi t'es aussi bornée, mais une chose est sûre : même moi je suis pas assez irresponsable pour laisser une fille tenant à peine debout rentrer chez elle toute seule, surtout si elle est comme ça en partie à cause de moi ! Alors ramène ton joli petit cul avant que je m'énerve, Frankenstein._

_ Alors là, il avait franchi un cap. Il venait de faire ce qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire. Il venait de lui parler comme si elle était une vulgaire petite adolescente fragile ne pouvant pas survivre à un bleu (ce qui était plutôt compréhensible compte tenu des circonstances mais quand même !) et de lui donner un ordre. Et de surcroît, il avait clairement avoué se sentir __**coupable **__! Jamais elle ne s'était senti aussi insultée. Il allait voir si elle était aussi fragile que ça !_

_ — Frankenstein ? Demanda-t-elle, interdite._

_ — Ouais, Frankenstein, pourquoi ?_

_ — Non, toi pourquoi ? D'où ça sort ça ? _

_ Et Cersalia aurait voulu se gifler car cette conversation n'allait clairement pas dans le sens qu'elle voulait ! Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle avait relevé cette appellation débile. Mais a priori, son cerveau voulait absolument comprendre car elle ne réagit même pas lorsqu'il lui saisit le poignet et commença à marcher vers sa moto toujours allumée (Vive l'écologie !)._

_ — J'en sais rien moi ! Pourquoi il faudrait une explication à tous les surnoms ? Tu m'appelles bien l'Érable toi, je cherche pas à comprendre ! Monte._

_ — Je t'arrête tout de suite, ce surnom est parfaitement adapté. Certains érables ont des feuilles rouges. Et il y a pleins d'autres justifications à ce surnom, alors je t'interdis de le juger._

_ Elle avait de plus en plus l'impression de régresser mentalement. Et son cerveau devait bien ralentir. C'est vrai, personne n'aurait jamais pu lui enfiler un casque sur la tête sans son consentement si elle avait été dans son état normal. Castiel soupira face à elle et glissa un doigt distrait sur son visage , décoinçant une mèche de cheveux coincée dans l'attache du casque. Il soupira._

_ — Tu devrais parler comme ça plus souvent. T'as l'air vachement plus... vivante._

_ Cersalia se rendit alors compte de la véhémence dont elle avait fait preuve durant son discours (Haha) et se renfrogna pour faire bonne figure. Bon sang, elle était vraiment fatiguée. Il semblerait que le physionomiste gérant la circulation de son cerveau à sa bouche soit devenu nettement plus laxiste ! Il allait falloir qu'elle voie à diminuer son salaire si ça continuait._

_ Et il allait aussi qu'elle voie sérieusement à arrêter ses monologues intérieurs ! Ça lui demandait beaucoup trop de concentration et son corps passait en pilote automatique. C'était la seule explication au fait qu'elle ait grimpé sans plus de résistance sur la moto de Castiel et qu'elle attendait patiemment qu'il démarre. La seule !_

_ — Allez, en piste Francky ! __Déclara-t-il fièrement en mettant sa machine en route._

_ — Francky ? C'est qui ça encore ?_

_ — Un surnom de ton surnom, accroche-toi poupée._

_ — Pas poupée. Jamais._

_ — T'es pas marrante._

_ Ce fut donc sur cette très mature réponse – et sur le tout aussi mature tirage de langue de Cersalia – que les deux lycéens s'éloignèrent._

_ Rapidement, la moto prit de la vitesse et le paysage se mit à défiler sous les yeux de la jeune fille. Ses doigts vinrent serrer la poignée qui se trouvait derrière elle pour la maintenir droite. Mais a priori, ça ne faisait pas parti des plans du conducteur. Il fit une embardée volontaire, puis freina avant d'accélérer à toute vitesse. Cersalia se sentit secouée dans tous les sens et finit par s'écraser contre le dos de Castiel. Elle jura entre ses dents serrées alors que lui ricanait. Prenant sur elle – elle ne souhait tout de même pas être éjectée à même la route – elle finit par céder et glissa ses doigts contre l'abdomen – très bien entretenu - de Castiel et s'y agrippa. Elle essaya tout de même de ne serrer qu'un minimum, refusant de laisser le garçon voir ne serait-ce qu'une faille dans son comportement._

_ Mais son corps ne semblait pas aimer son plan. Pas du tout. Le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux rendait la jeune fille somnolente et ses paupières se fermaient d'elles-mêmes. Sa tête s'alourdissait et elle trouvait le dos musclé devant elle de plus en plus confortable et attractif. Et puis elle ne comprenait pas. Normalement, ils auraient dû arriver chez elle depuis déjà pas mal de temps. Après tout, elle faisait habituellement le trajet à pieds en moins d'un quart d'heure. Ça n'avait aucun sens. Elle voulut se redresser, poser la question, demander quelle connerie était encore passée par la tête de l'Érable mais déjà, ses sens s'effritaient et elle se sentait entraîner dans les bras de Morphée. Merde._

Castiel sentit le corps chaud de la jeune fille derrière lui se rapprocher. Sa poitrine se retrouva serrée contre son dos et il ne retint même pas le sourire satisfait qui s'étalait sur son visage. Là, tout de suite, il se sentait utile et important. Et à y réfléchir plus profondément, il n'était pas spécialement sûr que ce soit la nouvelle du siècle. Il ne devait pas être important. Pour qui que ce soit. Ça devait même sans doute être écrit quelque part sur ce règlement de merde. Il soupira. Putain. Il devrait peut-être arrêté de s'impliquer autant. Il accéléra.

Il finit par arriver à la destination prévue – par lui et pas du tout par celle accrochée dans son dos comme un marsupial qui l'aurait très certainement frappé si elle ne dormait pas comme une pierre – et arrêta la moto. Il attendit un moment et voyant qu'aucun signe de vie n'émanait de la maison devant laquelle il était garé, il klaxonna. Un instant après, la porte s'ouvrit et Lysandre en franchit le seuil. Il s'était débarrassé du manteau noir qu'il portait toujours – et qui devait d'ailleurs lui tenir beaucoup trop chaud – et avait remonté les manches de sa chemise blanche le long de ses avant bras. Il en avait même déboutonné les premiers boutons et ses clavicules étaient clairement apparentes. Castiel se dit alors que si son meilleur ami se mettait un jour à s'intéresser aux filles d'un peu plus près, il aurait du soucis à se faire. Il ferait un concurrent redoutable. Mais pour l'instant, la seule fille à laquelle le jeune homme semblait prêter une quelconque attention était Rosalya, sa _belle-sœur_. Il n'y avait donc pas vraiment de quoi s'emballer.

En voyant la position du jeune motard, Lysandre arqua un sourcil. Que diable s'était-il passé pour que Cersalia se retrouve à moitié enroulée autour de lui, profondément endormie, alors que la seule idée qu'ils soient assis ensemble la rebutait ? Il secoua la tête, ne cherchant pas à comprendre. Son meilleur ami était un mystère et de ce qu'il avait appris, la jeune fille n'était pas vraiment mieux. Il ouvrit néanmoins la bouche pour prendre compte de la situation.

_ — Oh tais toi, __le coupa Castiel sans le laisser placer un mot.____Rosa m'a demandé de te dire qu'elle voulait manger ici ce soir parce que sa coloc' la saoulait à ne pas avoir de goûts et qu'il fallait préparer deux armoires. Perso, je pense qu'elle s'est fait virer mais c'est que mon point-de-vue hein... Donc voilà, fallait que je passe pour te dire ça. Je sais pas à quelle heure je rentrerai ce soir, ni même si je rentrerai, alors tu peux me passer le sac dans l'entrée ? Le gris, à côté des chaussures de Rosa. Les bleues._

_ — Attends ! Tu sais où elle habite ? __S'enquit Lysandre en expulsant ses affaires vers le garçon qui les attrapa habilement._

_ — On savait tous où elle allait habiter avant même qu'elle n'arrive, __répondit-il avec un sourire.____À plus. _

_ — 'Lut... __souffla Lysandre alors que Castiel était déjà loin.____Adieu doux repos._

_Il soupira un moment avant de fermer la porte. Son regard était plus dur, plus sérieux lorsqu'il disparut derrière la planche de bois._

_Castiel, quant à lui, finit par arriver à la destination prévue initialement. Il se gara à l'adresse qu'on lui avait communiqué quelques semaines auparavant. Ses yeux s'attardèrent un instant sur la villa qui se tenait devant lui. Bon sang, cette fille n'était vraiment pas normale. Qui est-ce qui vivait dans ce genre de palace tout seul ? Cette maison devait être deux voire trois fois plus grande que celle qu'il partageait avec Lysandre et son frère – et Rosalya à soixante-dix pourcents du temps, sans doute cent bientôt d'ailleurs. _

_Chassant ces pensées inutiles, il se retourna pour jeter un regard dans son dos. Comme il s'en était douté sur le chemin, Cersalia s'était bel et bien endormie. Son visage apparaissait derrière le casque sans visière qui lui faisait des joues de hamsters. Se retenant de pouffer – parce que c'était quand même vachement peu viril – Castiel retira son propre casque avant d'entreprendre de détacher la jeune fille sans pour autant la faire tomber par terre. Ce serait quand même dommage qu'elle se retrouve avec une commotion cérébrale maintenant. Ce ne fut pas une mince affaire, mais il parvint finalement à s'extirper de sa moto en maintenant ce boulet – il n'y avait pas d'autre mot – à peu près droit. _

_Venait maintenant le moment où il devait lui retirer son casque. Avec précaution, il le déboucla sans coincer sa peau et le lui retira avec un large sourire plein d'une fierté non dissimulée. Il tendit le bras et coinça le casque contre le guidon, près du sien. Ce fut alors qu'il sentit la présence de l'inconsciente disparaître rapidement. Trop rapidement. Mais le temps qu'il comprenne ce qu'il se passait, c'était trop tard. Le corps svelte glissait vers le sol dans une trajectoire inévitable, fatale. Et bientôt, sa tête bleue heurta le goudron, et la seule chose que réussit à faire Castiel fut de dire :_

_ — Oups._

_Une grimace de douleur apparut sur le visage de Cersalia et elle se redressa laborieusement. Une fois assise par terre, elle ouvrit lentement les yeux. Tout était flou autour d'elle et elle dut cligner plusieurs fois des yeux avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Finalement, le tout s'éclaircit et le visage gêné de Castiel apparut. _

_ — Castiel ?____Articula-t-elle difficilement en se relevant, la bouche pâteuse. __Qu'est-ce____que..._

_ — C'est rien,____s'empressa de dire le garçon en prenant la jeune fille par les épaules. __Rien du tout, c'est un rêve ! _

_ — Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu... ?_

_Et là, Castiel paniqua. Franchement, qu'est-ce que vous auriez fait à sa plave ? Il ne savait pas quoi faire, lui, avec ce genre de fille dans ce genre de situation ! Elle était déjà infernale réveillée avec tous ses moyens en sa possession, une vraie furie. Alors comment allait-elle réagir en découvrant au réveil qu'un mec qu'elle exécrait venait de la faire ___tomber par terre___. Alors la seule alternative qu'il trouva fut de la distraire, de lui faire penser à autre chose au moins un petit moment. Vivement, il lança ses bras autour d'elle – et il avait vraiment l'impression d'être un poulpe. La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux, ne s'attendant clairement pas à ça. Elle sentit les doigts de Castiel courir dans son dos, comme s'il ignorait où les poser, chose qu'elle trouvait assez étrange étant donné qu'il vait l'air de toujours savoir où mettre les doigts quand il s'agissait de filles. Mon Dieu, cette phrase lui donnait envie de vomir. Elle avait vraiment pensé ça ?_

_La sortant de sa torpeur, les mains de ce Dom Juan se fixèrent au creux de son dos et leur pression se fit plus présente. Elle se retrouva complètement plaquée contre son torse et la seule réaction qu'elle réussit à avoir fut de se mettre à détailler ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Le cou du garçon semblait être un parfait endroit pour mener une petite investigation ! Sa pomme d'Adam trônait au centre, glorieuse. Quoique, elle n'était pas sûre que ce soit le mot au vu de l'agitation qui la secouait. Il déglutissait sans relâche. Ce qui faisait un lien avec sa carothide qui pulsait comme si il venait de courir un marathon. _

_Oubliant à qui cette gorge appartenait en premier lieu – elle était encore sonnée après tout – Cersalia leva une main et la fit lentement glisser le long de la veine. Elle sentait le sang couler sous ses doigts, le cœur battre à tout rompre. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment, mais elle trouvait que c'était un contact très agréable. Elle fit passer quatre de ses doigts dans la nuque crispée pour pouvoir effleurée la veine de son pouce. Elle pourrait le tuer si facilement. _

_Cette pensée soudaine, sortie de nulle part, l'horrifia. Elle tituba en arrière, voulant s'éloigner, mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit. Mais le jeune homme interpréta ça autrement. Persuadé qu'elle avait finalement compris ce qu'il se passait et qu'elle allait lui mettre la raclée de sa vie, il décida d'agir plus vite qu'elle. La prise de ses bras se raffermit, leurs corps se pressèrent à nouveau l'un contre l'autre, et bien tôt, ce fut leurs lèvres qui s'unirent. Ce baiser n'avait pour but premier que de la distraire pour pouvoir s'occuper du reste, mais il était un mec bordel ! Et cette fille venait de passer une minute interminable à lui caresser le cou. Alors non, même avec la plus grande volonté du monde, il ne put résister. Rapidement, il rendit ce baiser plus intense, plus demandeur. Il ne se contenta pas de dévorer ses lèvres. Il fit passer sa langue dessus, à l'intérieur, à la recherche de toujours plus de ce contact enivrant. Parce que putain oui, cette fille était enivrante et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir s'arrêter._

_Elle en décida autrement. Soudainement, la main fixée sur sa nuque disparut et il sentit son corps partir. Interloqué, il rompit ce baiser et fixa un œil surpris sur la femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Car oui, à ce moment très précis, Cersalia était devenue une femme. Une femme qu'il voulait. Qu'il aurait. Et ce n'était pas seulement une blague débile balancer à une nouvelle comme une autre. Non, c'était une promesse. Une réponse à un besoin viscéral bien au-delà du simple défi d'adolescent bourré d'hormones. Mais pour l'instant, il avait un autre problème._

_Cersalia tombait. Ses yeux étaient clos et aucune force ne semblait habitée d'aucune force. Il la maintint loin du sol, refusant qu'elle se fracasse le crâne une seconde fois. Il approcha le visage de la jeune fille du sien et à ce moment là, elle prit une grande inspiration, comme si elle sortait de l'eau. Et là, Castiel ne put se retenir. Il pouffa. Cette fille était tellement sonnée que lorsqu'il l'avait embrassée, elle avait oublié de respirer. Jamais encore il n'avait fait s'évanouir une fille par un simple baiser, c'était une grande première ! Il allait falloir qu'il la raconte à Lysandre celle-là. Mais pour l'instant, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter._

_D'un simple geste, il hissa la jeune fille – qui était officiellement un boulet maintenant – sur son épaule et entreprit de fouiller ses poches. Et non, ce n'était pas un prétexte pour toucher ses fesses, il n'était pas affamé à ce point là ! Il mit rapidement la main sur ses clefs et ouvrit le portail. Il se sentit stupide planté sur le trottoir en attendant que la panneau de métal finisse de glisser. Il s'engouffra finalement dans la petite allée et enjamba rapidement les mètres qui le séparaient de la porte d'entrée. Celle-ci fut nettement plus rapide à ouvrir et il franchit hâtivement son seuil. Pour se figer. Mais qui était l'architecte de cette maison. À quel moment s'était-il dit que faire d'un corridor étroit plein de portes l'entrée d'une maison était une bonne idée ? Le jeune homme soupira en fermant la porte principale derrière lui,la claquant sans délicatesse. Rapidement, il passa sa tête dans l'embrasure de chacune de ces portes sans pour autant trouver ce qu'il cherchait. _

_Il soupira et s'attaqua à l'escalier, faisant en sorte de ne cogner la tête de la jeune fille nulle part. Il tomba finalement sur ce dont il avait besoin. Un canapé. Lui aussi complètement disproportionné d'ailleurs. Il y allongea Cersalia sans vraiment s'en soucier, décidant que ce n'était pas son problème, et tourna les talons. Il n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Il déposa juste les clefs sur la tables basse avant de dévaler les escaliers. Il franchit à nouveau la porte d'entrée et soupira en voyant que le portail s'était refermé automatiquement. Le saut de haie n'étant pas vraiment son truc, il appuya ses deux mains sur la surface de métal et, d'une simple pulsion, fit basculer ses jambes de l'autre côté. Il se réceptionna sur le trottoir et se dirigea vers sa moto. Il l'enfourcha après avoir rangé le casque de Cersalia et enfila le sien. Puis il démarra._

_Du moins, il tenta de démarrer. Une fois. Deux fois. Dix fois. Rien. Sa bécane était morte. Il jura à voix basse en serrant les dents. Il prit sur lui pour ne pas envoyer son poing dans le compteur de vitesse. Ce ne serait pas la première moto qu'il rendrait inutilisable à cause d'un simple accès de colère. Il était quelqu'un de sanguin, très impulsif et il aurait sans doute fait plus d'une connerie sans Lysandre pour le retenir. Il passa une main sur son visage tendu en soupirant. Bon, il n'avait plus trop le choix. Il se saisit de ces deux sacs et revint vers la maison. Rapidement, il remonta vers la pièce où dormait la jeune fille et vit qu'elle avait bougé. Elle avait basculé son corps sur le côté et une jambe était remontée contre son torse. L'un de ses bras reposaient sur sa hanche tandis que l'autre lui servait de repose tête. C'était vraiment bizarre comme position. Cette fille était un mystère._

_Une pulsion de bonté s'empara de lui et il soupira. Il soupirait beaucoup trop aujourd'hui. Il revint sur ces pas et dut repasser toutes les pièces en revue avant de trouver la cuisine et se mit au travail. Il avait franchement aucune idée de pourquoi il se sentait obligé de faire tout ça. Franchement, c'était bien au delà que ce qu'il devait faire. Et pourtant, il allait bel et bien préparer ___à manger ___pour cette fille. Il avait envie de se frapper._

_Ce fut le bruit inhabituel de la hotte qui réveilla Cersalia. Elle gémit légèrement, se demandant pourquoi diable elle entendait la hotte depuis sa chambre. Elle n'avait jamais été dérangée par la préparation des repas auparavant. Tout avait été étudié pour qu'elle ne soit jamais dérangée par quoique ce soit. Chose qui l'irritait d'ailleurs au plus haut point. Elle détestait être traitée comme une poupée de porcelaine. Elle pouvait se débrouiller seule !_

_Puis quelque chose la frappa. Elle ne vivait plus avec qui que ce soit. Personne ne pouvait la traiter comme une petite chose fragile. Mais surtout, personne ne pouvait utiliser la hotte. Elle bondit sur ses pieds, tous ses sens en alertes. Bordel, qui était chez elle ? D'un pas feutré, elle glissa vers les escaliers dont elle entama prudemment la descente. Elle se rendit d'ailleurs au passage que sa jambe ne la lançait plus comme avant et que la douleur s'estompait. Tant mieux. Elle aperçut de la lumière provenant de la cuisine, chose plutôt normale puisqu'il y avait des fenêtres partout dans cette cuisine. Mais elle perçu également les bruits d'un couteau en pleine activité. Peut-être quelqu'un s'était-il introduit chez elle pour pouvoir découper et dissimuler un corps en toute tranquillité ? Seigneur, depuis quand pouvait-elle émettre pareilles hypothèses sans ciller ? Elle ne tournait pas rond._

_Revenant à elle, elle décida d'élucider le mystère du tueur en série de sa cuisine et jeta un coup d'œil entre les gonds de la porte entrouverte. Ce qu'elle vit manqua de la faire tomber par terre tellement elle avait du mal à y croire. Castiel se trouvait dans sa cuisine. Et il ___cuisinait___. Et bon sang, il semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait. N'y tenant plus, Cersalia se redressa et entra dans la pièce le plus discrètement possible. Et pourtant, à peine eut-elle fait deux pas qu'il se retournait, jetant un œil absolument pas surpris par dessus son épaule. Elle allait l'étriper._

_ — Ah tiens, t'es réveillée toi ?_

_ — Arrête avec ce ton tout de suite, Jones. Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ma cuisine._

_ — Alors tu vas sans doute être surprise, donc tiens toi bien, mais je fais ce que tout le monde fait dans une cuisine. Je cuisine._

_ — Oh, et pardonne ma curiosité déplacé, mais pourquoi tu te sens obligé de faire ça chez moi ?_

_ — Ma moto est morte, j'ai plus d'essence, et je pouvais difficilement faire ça chez ton voisin. Bouge, tu prends de la place._

_ Il donna un coup d'épaule à la jeune fille qui s'était rapprochée (tout de même curieuse de savoir ce que le grand Castiel Jones pouvait cuisiner). Et ce geste fut tellement plein de naturel qu'elle se décala sans protester, lui laissant libre accès aux fourneaux. Il n'empêchait qu'elle voulait savoir. Alors elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, passant sa tête au dessus de l'épaule du garçon. Elle fut à peine étonnée de découvrir des pâtes et de la bolognaise. Basique. Mais tout de même, la vision des pâtes dorées presque cuites et de la sauce rouge luisante fit gronder l'estomac de Cersalia. Castiel lui décocha un sourire moqueur et arrogant auquel elle répondit d'un regard noir. Mais elle ne sentit même pas une pointe d'embarras percée chez elle. C'était juste... normal. _

_ Elle décida donc de se rendre utile et entreprit de sortir de quoi rentabiliser le plat. Elle saisit deux larges assiettes blanches, très simples, ainsi que deux jeux de couverts, et partit fouiller le frigo pour voir si elle avait quoique ce soit de buvable. Elle dégotta deux bières restantes d'un pack de six et les posa sur le petit bar avant de bondir agilement dessus. Elle regarda son invité indésirable essorer les pâtes et couper le feu de la gazinière. Anticipant son mouvement – et bon sang ils avaient vraiment l'air d'un couple marié depuis trente ans – elle lui tendit une assiette pour qu'il commence à servir. Elle était consciente que tout ça n'était pas normal. Qu'elle ne devait pas agir comme ça avec un type qu'elle connaissait à peine. Et qu'il ne devait pas agir comme ça avec elle non plus !_

_ Mais elle avait vécu des choses tellement démentes dans sa vie. Elle avait vu tant de choses qui n'auraient pas dû exister que ce genre de situation était le cadet de ses soucis. Puis ce n'était pas comme si une soirée allait tout ruiner. Elle le chasserait dehors demain et ferait comme si rien ne s'était passé. De toute façon, il y avait peu de chances qu'elle reste ici longtemps._

_ Ils finirent par remplir les deux assiettes et commencèrent à manger en silence. Cersalia resta perchée sur son bar tandis que Castiel restait adossé au plan de travail. L'une de ses mains tenait son assiette et l'autre enfournait furieusement la nourriture dans sa bouche. Ils ne dirent rien pendant un instant, ne se regardèrent même pas. Puis, finalement, entre deux bouchées, la jeune fille décida qu'elle en avait assez des affreux bruits de bouches qui résonnaient dans la pièce._

_ — Rappelle-moi pourquoi t'es là déjà ? Parce que c'est pas parce que tu me fais des pâtes que je vais faire auberge de jeunesse hein..._

_ — Ma moto est morte, j'avais pas trop le choix. Et fais pas la farouche, tu adores mes pâtes !_

_ — Hum... Et tu comptes dormir où exactement vu que t'es à la rue ?_

_ Le jeune homme la fixa un moment, blasé. Puis, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde, il déclara :_

_ — Bah t'as bien un lit de libre dans ton château, non ?_

_ Cersalia manqua de s'étouffer avec une pâte avant de fixer son regard sur le garçon, interdite. OK, il avait raison, elle avait bel et bien assez de place pour le loger. Elle pouvait même abriter une dizaine de personnes. Mais bon sang, ils se connaissaient à peine ! Elle avait déjà laissé passer le fait qu'il ait investi sa cuisine sans rien lui demander – et oui, son plat était un très fort argument – mais il y avait des limites ! Ils n'étaient même pas amis ! D'un autre côté, ce n'était pas non plus très personnelle comme situation. Elle ne se sentait absolument pas chez elle dans cette maison, alors dans le fond, ça ne faisait pas grand chose si quelqu'un d'autre y restait pour une nuit. À partir du moment où elle ne le croisait pas... Au final, peut-être vivait-elle dans une auberge de jeunesse._

_ — Au point où on en est...__soupira-t-elle en troquant son assiette vide pour la bouteille d'alcool qui l'attendait sagement.__Mais fais comme si je n'étais pas là, OK ? On n'est pas ami. Je suis juste une fille qui héberge un clochard pour une nuit. Ça ne fait rien de nous !_

_ — T'affole pas, je comptais pas de demander en mariage dès demain non plus, __rétorqua le rebelle en décapsulant sa bière._

_ — J'espère bien. De toute façon, même si tu voulais, bonne chance avec ça. _

_ — Oh mais c'est qu'elle tenterait de résister ! T'étais nettement plus docile tout à l'heure quand je t'ai embrassée..._

_ À ces mots, Cersalia sentit son teint viré couleur grenade et s'empressa de porter le goulot de sa bouteille à ses lèvres, tentant de se concentrer sur autre chose. Bon sang, pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas oublier cet incident ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas simplement assumer qu'elle avait détesté ce baiser ? Pourquoi avait-elle dû s'y fondre aussi facilement ? OK, elle était sonnée et légèrement dans les vapes mais tout de même ! Elle se sentait humiliée. Et par son propre comportement qui plus est. Mais elle refusait de continuer sur ce terrain là, surtout au vu du regard pétillant qu'affichait désormais Castiel._

_ — Tu peux parler,__finit-elle par reprendre entre de gorgée. __Pourquoi tu m'as embrassée toi déjà ?_

_ — J'embrasse qui je veux, j'ai pas besoin de raison. Surtout pas si la personne en question à l'air plus que consentante._

_ Il se décolla du plan de travail et s'approcha d'elle d'une démarche féline. En ce moment, il était un prédateur. Comme un chat chassant une souris. Mais Cersalia n'était pas une souris. Elle était une panthère. Et non, elle n'essayait pas de s'en auto-convaincre ! Il posa sa bouteille sur le bar, effleurant au passage la cuisse de la jeune fille. Celle-ci restait impassible. Hors de question qu'elle se fasse avoir deux fois. Elle se permit même de hausser un sourcil lorsque les grandes mains du garçon vinrent glisser sur ses hanches. Il avait le visage au niveau de son ventre, et pourtant, elle ne se sentait pas du tout en position de force. Bordel. C'était qui ce mec ?_

_ — Et je parie que tu veux remettre ça,__ murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque vraiment très suggestive._

_ Et là, Cersalia ne put s'en empêcher. Elle pouffa. Elle n'avait pas eu ce genre de réaction depuis très longtemps mais là, elle ne put s'en empêcher. Ce type était tellement sûr de lui, tellement persuadé qu'elle allait céder que ça en devenait drôle. D'accord, c'était vrai que son baiser n'avait pas vraiment été désagréable mais il n'aurait jamais eu lieu si elle avait été dans son état normal. Et puis, elle n'allait pas devenir accroc après un baiser. Elle avait appris depuis longtemps à surmonter l'appel de ses hormones._

_ Ce fut donc un air suffisant plaqué sur le visage qu'elle saisit les mains baladeuses de Castiel et que, d'un coup de pied sur le torse, elle l'envoya valser contre le carrelage. Elle bondit sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers la porte, laissant sa bouteille à moitié pleine sur le bar. Elle se retourna juste une fois._

_ — Si tu vois une chambre avec de la lumière, c'est la mienne, n'entre pas. Le reste est à toi. Et je te le rappelle : on ne se connaît pas._

_Et sur ce, elle s'éloigna. Bon sang, cette situation était tellement paradoxale ! Elle avait laissé quelqu'un lui préparer à manger, l'avait embrassé (pas vraiment de plein gré, mais tout de même) et allait le laisser dormir chez lui mais elle lui disait tout de même qu'elle ne le connaissait pas, et qu'ils n'avaient rien à voir l'un avec l'autre. Il allait sérieusement qu'elle pense à se faire greffer un nouveau cerveau, parce que l'actuel présentait de sérieux signes de dysfonctionnement. Elle claqua la porte de la cuisine derrière elle._

_Elle poussa finalement un gémissement de soulagement en se laissant tomber sur son lit. Puis, après un coup d'œil à sa tenue, elle grimaça. Il allait falloir qu'elle se relève pour se changer, elle ne pouvait pas dormir comme ça. Bon sang, la vie de lycéenne était fatigante. Elle avait hâte d'avoir son bac pour enfin pouvoir arrêter de se soucier de détails pareils. Elle redressa son corps engourdi et se dirigea vers son armoire. Elle en sortit vivement un short de sport noir et une large chemise d'homme. Elle était bleue, délavée et semblait sortir d'un autre temps. Les rayures noires qui la striaient et les carreaux irréguliers avaient perdu de leur netteté et étaient plus difficilement dissociables. Rapidement, elle se changea._

_Une légère douleur la prit tout de même lorsqu'elle se débarrassa de son pantalon et elle grimaça. OK, elle avait peut-être moins mal, mais il valait mieux faire quelque chose pour ça maintenant. Elle balança ses habits dans un coin et claudiqua volontairement vers sa salle-de-bain. Elle ne voulait pas appuyer sur sa jambe plus que de nécessaire. Mais a priori, ce ne fut pas la meilleure des idées car à peine eut-elle pénétré dans la pièce qu'elle se prit tout les coins de meubles possibles et imaginables. Ce fut donc en jurant qu'elle réussit à attraper un tube d'arnica et à retourner dans sa chambre. Sans aucune délicatesse, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit dans un gros « Pouf »._

_Elle laissa son regard glisser sur l'hématome qui trônait sur son tibias. Elle se sentait vraiment stupide. Elle avait fini par comprendre pourquoi ça avait fait si mal. Elle savait qu'elle avait fragilisé cette jambe quelques mois auparavant. Elle savait qu'il lui faudrait encore du temps pour être parfaitement d'aplomb. Elle le savait ! Et pourtant, sans s'en préoccuper, elle l'avait utilisée pour frapper. Elle murmura une série d'injure envers elle-même tout en commençant à appliquer la substance froide sur sa peau bleutée. Elle laissa le gel pénétrer sa peau et retourna dans la salle-de-bain pour se laver les mains. Ce que ça collait ce truc !_

_Puis, pour la troisième fois, elle s'effondra dans son lit. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle réfléchisse à ce qu'elle faisait parfois. Elle n'était pas toujours super efficace. Ses mains glissèrent jusqu'au col de sa chemise qu'elle remonta jusqu'à son nez. Elle inspira fortement, laissant l'odeur familière gagner ses narines, puis son cerveau. Ça avait toujours le don de la détendre. Mais alors qu'elle était bien, plongée dans ses pensées – chose qui arrivait tout de même relativement rarement – la porte grinça. Elle poussa un grognement animal et se redressa, le regard noir. Et même le grand Castiel Jones sembla impressionner par cette animosité. Mais bien que son regard se fit fuyant, cela ne suffit pas à le décourager totalement. Il entra dans la pièce et s'adossa à la porte, laissant ses yeux courir sur la jeune fille qui n'eut même pas la force d'être énervée ou gênée._

_ — Elle est cheloue ta tenue, __déclara-t-il sobrement._

_ Sobriété qui s'effaça vivement lorsqu'une bouteille d'eau de cinquante centilitres s'enfonça joyeusement dans son abdomen. Il se plia en deux en étouffant un cri de douleur avant de lever un regard colérique vers la jeune fille._

_ — Mais t'es malade ?!_

_ — Ça aurait été un couteau, tu serais mort, __lâcha froidement Cersalia, le regard orageux.____Maintenant, toi et tes réflexions inutiles, vous dégagez de ma chambre. Tout de suite._

_ — T'es vraiment..._

_ — Pardon ?_

_ — Putain ce que tu peux être chiante !_

_ — Hors de ma vue._

_Il prit une longue inspiration, semblant chercher ses mots et la façon de les dires sans se prendre autre chose dans le ventre. A priori, ce qu'il était venu lui dire était autre chose que ces âneries. Cersalia soupira, résignée. Il l'épuisait. Il bougea alors, s'approchant d'elle comme un enfant se serait approché d'un chat un peu trop réticent. Doucement, il s'assit au bout du lit et ses yeux dérivèrent vers la jambe nue de la jeune fille. Distraitement, il vint y glisser le bout de ses doigts et elle ne trouva même pas la force de réagir tant il avait l'air ailleurs._

_ — Tu t'es pas loupée,__souffla-t-il comme s'il se parlait à lui même, et à nouveau, elle laissa couler. __Une trêve ?_

_ — Hein ?____Réagit-elle finalement._

_ — Tu penses pas que ce serait mieux qu'on fasse une trêve ?_

_ — Une trêve ? Pourquoi faire ? On n'est pas en guerre je te signale ! _

_ — Pas en guerre officielle, peut-être, mais regarde ta jambe. Et hier, dans le lac. Si on continue à ce rythme là, on va s'entre-tuer. Enfin peut-être pas, mais il risque d'y avoir pas mal de trucs de ce genre. Ça dégénère vite et perso, j'ai aucune raison pour te taper dessus._

_ — Erreur. Si on continue à ce rythme là, JE vais TE tuer. Et ça ne me dérangerait pas que tu disparaisses de la surface de cette terre,____déclara la jeune fille en ignorant le reste de la réplique du garçon._

_ — Bien sûr, une mort de plus sur la conscience ? C'est ça que tu veux ?_

_Le sang de Cersalia se figea, à l'image du reste de son corps. Ses yeux ahuris se fixèrent sur le visage désormais très sérieux de Castiel. C'était une coïncidence, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne pouvait pas être au courant, c'était impossible ! Elle sentit son corps se mettre à trembler. Ça commença très légèrement. Le bout de ses doigts est d'abord agité par de légers soubresauts nerveux. Puis toute sa main en est prise. Ça remonte le long de ses bras et elle s'empresse de les cacher dans son dos lorsque Castiel fait un mouvement vers elle. D'une voix entrecoupée d'inspirations mal maîtrisées, elle lui murmura de s'en aller. Elle refusait que qui conque la voie comme ça. Elle avait toujours eu mauvaise conscience par rapport à ses actes, mais personne ne devait le savoir. Pas même un parfait étranger comme lui._

_Les sourcils froncés, le garçon obéit tout de même et quitta la pièce. À ce moment, elle cessa de lutter. Le spasmes s'emparèrent de tout son corps et elle bascula sur son lit. Elle s'entoura de ses bras et ferma les yeux, tentant de se fermer au monde. Mais ce ne fut pas suffisant pour empêcher son cerveau de fonctionner. Les images se mirent à défiler dans son esprit, témoins indestructibles de ses crimes. C'était trop pour son esprit fatigué. Une scène plus violente encore s'imposa à elle et, comme pour la protéger de ses souvenirs, son esprit s'éteignit, emportant la jeune fille dans une lourde inconscience._

_Plus tard, dans la nuit, dans une autre chambre. Castiel avait rapidement trouvé une chambre de libre, non loin de celle de sa logeuse. Malheureusement, les draps qui recouvraient le lit étaient bien trop fins pour lui et franchement, il se les caillait. En plus, cette maison n'était que très peu chauffée. Ce qui était plutôt logique, il était inutile de gaspiller de l'énergie pour chauffer des pièces jamais utilisées, mais tout de même, ce n'était pas vraiment pratique. Il avait même été obligé d'enfiler le tee-shirt et le jogging qu'il avait récupérés chez lui. Il préférait franchement dormir en caleçon. Il y était habitué. D'habitude, il n'avait pas ce genre de problème. Soit sa chambre était parfaitement chauffée, soit une fille – ou deux en fonction du taux d'alcool qu'il avait eu dans le sang – faisait office de radiateur. Mais là, il n'avait personne. Il était deux heures du matin, et impossible de fermer l'œil._

_Il se rappela alors de la présence féminine de Cersalia quelques mètres plus loin. Il lui avait sauvé la mise, l'avait ramenée chez elle et l'avait nourrie : ça méritait bien une nuit au chaud ! De plus, il trouvait que c'était un très bon moyen pour entamer une trêve. Sûr de lui, il se releva et traversa le couloir à tâtons. Il jura en trébuchant sur rien à cause de l'obscurité mais finit par atteindre la chambre qu'il convoitait. Il inspira profondément et ouvrit la porte. Elle était là. Ses volets n'avaient pas été fermés et les rayons de la lune qui brillait dans le ciel clair éclairait son corps. Là, roulée en boule, son corps fin et svelte ressemblait à celui d'une petite bête apeurée. Un bébé renard il aurait dit. _

_Discrètement, il s'approcha du lit et se glissa sous les couvertures. Puis, à l'aide de gestes bien ridicules, il fit de même avec la jeune fille. Il testa la chaleur émanant d'elle un petit moment avant de hocher la tête, satisfait. Il avait un peu l'air d'un petit vieux à acquiescer dans le vide mais personne ne le voyait. Rapidement, il se débarrassa de son tee-shirt. Et naturellement, comme ils l'avaient fait avec beaucoup d'autres auparavant, ses bras glissèrent sur la taille de Cersalia, se faufilant sous sa chemise. Il caressa un moment son ventre plat. Puis, se rendant compte d'à quel point il avait l'air d'un violeur, il grogna et vint nicher sa tête dans son cou. Et comme prévu, il s'endormit rapidement, serrant dans ses bras cette fille en plein combat avec ses souvenirs._

_Une sonnerie stridente résonna dans la pièce silencieuse et rapidement, un grognement frustré le rejoignit. Ou peut-être deux. Cersalia émergea difficilement et jeta un œil embrumé vers la machine infernale qui trônait à moins d'un mètre d'elle. Neuf heures. Déjà. Elle se sentit tout de même soulagée en se remémorant qu'elle commençait plus tard aujourd'hui. Une alarme à sept heures l'aurait achevée. Elle tenta de bouger mais s'arrêta immédiatement en sentant son corps douloureux et encore engourdi. Elle avait dû s'endormir dans une position étrange. Elle était sans doute la seule à pouvoir gagner des courbatures en dormant ! Après une grande inspiration très irrégulière, elle réitéra l'opération. Mais à nouveau, son corps se bloqua. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour qu'elle se rende compte que le quelque chose qui la bloquait ne venait plus d'elle. Il y avait ___quelque chose d'autre___. Dans son lit. Génial._

_Elle se concentra et réussit finalement à déceler une chaleur différente de la sienne tout contre son dos. Une chaleur rassurante. Qui n'avait rien à faire là. Pas plus d'ailleurs que le souffle chaud qui se répandait à intervalles réguliers au creux de son cou. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il se passait encore ? Elle se souvenait avoir hébergé la veille un érable décérébré. Mais elle se souvenait aussi avoir stipulé très clairement qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à mettre un orteil dans sa chambre. Et il avait osé venir ___dormir ___avec elle ? C'était impossible ! Et pourtant, le visage doux et paisible qui s'afficha à ses yeux lorsqu'elle retourna la tête était bel et bien celui de ce cuistot en plastique arrogant. C'était quand même fou à quel point sa personnalité semblait changer lorsqu'il dormait. Il avait l'air calme, posé, ___gentil___, __**attentionné**__. Et ça n'enlevait rien à sa beauté. Oui, ce mec était une espèce de dieu vivant au niveau du physique, même si ça coûtait à Cersalia de devoir l'admettre. Tout comme ça lui aurait arraché la gorge d'avouer qu'elle se mordait actuellement la lèvre en fixant ce type, presque envoûtée. Ça devenait trop !_

_En grognant, elle lui tourna à nouveau le dos et enfonça son visage dans son oreiller. La fatigue matinale avait un affreux désastreux sur elle. Car évidemment, c'était la seule et unique raison pour laquelle elle restait bloquée à fantasmer sur le corps musclé plaqué contre elle. Non, son esprit embrumé n'avait pas la moindre envie que la large paume traînant sur sa cuisse remonte le long de sa peau. Elle n'avait pas non plus envie de sentir les lèvres à quelques centimètres de son cou longer sa peau. Elle n'avait pas envie de... Non, cette pensée était définitivement bien trop compliquée à exprimer dès le matin. Essayant d'ignorer la chaleur que lui provoquait chacun de ses mouvements, elle attrapa la couette tombée sur ses côtes et la remonta vivement au dessus de sa tête, décidant de sombrer à nouveau et de s'occuper du cas de l'autre abruti plus tard. Lorsqu'elle serait en pleine possession de ses moyens._

_La seconde fois que Cersalia fut réveillée, ce fut par une sensation chaude, très chaude au creux de son cou. Elle ignorait ce qu'il s'était passée depuis la première fois où son réveil avait sonné, mais une chose était sûre, son esprit n'était pas plus vif. Elle battit plusieurs fois des paupières, enchaînant les grimaces les plus étranges pour délasser son visage crispé et en chasser les dernières traces de sommeil. Puis soudain, une touffe écarlate entra dans son champ de vision. Qui c'était que ça ? … Son esprit bloqua un moment, cherchant désespérément à remettre les mots dans le bon ordre, chose qui n'était pas gagnée. Le matin, penser était toujours un peu compliqué... Elle reprit. Qui est-ce que c'était ?_

_Il lui fallut du temps – il lui fallait toujours beaucoup de temps pour très peu de choses au réveil – pour que ses souvenirs se remettent en place et qu'elle réalise qu'elle avait les réponses à ses questions, étant donné qu'elle se les était déjà posées. Castiel Jones, dans toute sa gloire matinale, se tenait dans son lit, complètement étalée sur – ou autour, elle ne savait pas encore vraiment – elle. Il avait dû bouger, ou peut-être l'avait-elle fait elle-même, parce que maintenant, elle ne lui tournait plus le dos. Elle était totalement face à lui et il semblait totalement apprécier ça. En effet, il dormait comme un bébé, la tête enfouie tout contre la ___poitrine ___de Cersalia. En s'en rendant compte, cette dernière ne s'embarrassa pas de se sentir gênée et passa directement au stade de l'irritation la plus totale._

_Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui hurler dans les oreilles, ou à le balancer contre un mur – peut-être même les deux en même temps – le jeune homme bougea. Ses mains raffermirent leur prise sur la taille de Cersalia et il remonta difficilement. C'était très dérangeant à voir. Il l'___escaladait___. Finalement, il sembla atteindre son but et cessa de bouger lorsque son visage se retrouva plaqué contre le cou de son hôte. Elle sentit très rapidement que quelque chose n'était pas normal – en dehors du fait qu'un type qu'elle connaissait à peine dormait dans son lit. Quelque chose de chaud et d'humide se baladait en ce moment même sur la peau de sa gorge. Et non, elle n'avait aucun mal à qualifier ce genre de choses d'anormal. Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabriquait ?! Il la ___léchait ___?_

_OK, là c'était un peu trop pour un simple matin. Il s'était déjà introduit chez elle sans rien demander, s'était servie de sa cuisine – Oui, c'était un mauvais argument, mais bon, il en fallait un maximum – avait pris en otage l'un de ses lits et maintenant, il dormait ___sur___ elle, dans___ son___ lit, et la prenait pour une ___sucette___. Même elle avait des limites de self-control. _

_D'un mouvement habile, dont elle-même ignorait l'origine, elle se redressa et plaqua violemment le visage du garçon dans le matelas en maintenant ses mains dans son dos à l'aide d'une clef de bras qu'elle espérait très douloureuse. En tout cas, cela fut efficace car la tête du garçon pivota sur le côté et elle croisa finalement son regard. Il avait l'air sonné, surpris, mais surtout très, très, très en colère. Il décocha à Cersalia un regard aussi noir et glacial que celui qu'elle dardait sur lui. Un peu plus et il aurait presque réussi à l'effrayer. Mais elle était bien trop énervée pour se laisser impressionner._

_ — Et en quel honneur ?___

_Sa voix rauque encore mal réveillée était froide et aussi tranchante qu'une lame de rasoir. Et cela n'eut pour effet que de rendre la jeune fille encore plus furieuse. De quel droit se faisait-il passer pour la victime ? Il était en tort ici! Elle n'avait aucune raison de se sentir coupable. _

_ — En quel honneur ? __Répéta-t-elle les dents serrées.__En quel honneur ? Sérieusement ? C'est toi le fautif dans l'histoire, alors range moi ton regard de loutre d'Halloween._

_ — Fautif ? Putain, c'est bon. Je t'ai pas violée non plus. La prochaine fois, règle le chauffage dans ta baraque. Ça caillait là-bas, alors j'ai fait un radiateur avec ce que j'avais sous la main..._

_ À ces mots, son regard devint différent, plus sensuel, plus séducteur. Les doigts de ses mains immobilisées bougèrent lentement et, dans un mouvement qui semblait inhumain tant son poignet était retourné, il commença à ___caresser ___la peau de la jeune fille. Un frisson parcourut le corps de celle-ci. Elle ne voulut pas y réfléchir et décida que c'était simplement dû à du dégoût. Sa prise se raffermit. _

_ — Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi, Jones._

_Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent profondément dans la peau pâle du garçon tandis que son genou martyrisait sa colonne vertébrale. Elle sentit les muscles se détendre et se raffermir encore et encore. Immobile sous elle, Castiel dardait sur elle un regard colérique et méprisant. Elle était sûre que s'il avait pu, il l'aurait assassinée quelque fois. Elle soupira, déjà fatiguée de cette situation. Son énervement se dissipa, remplacer par la lassitude, et elle se redressa finalement, libérant progressivement sa victime. Elle se laissa glisser hors du lit, à terre. Elle s'apprêtait à lancer une réplique pleine d'esprit lorsque la situation s'inversa. Une prise puissante la saisit à la base de son cou et soudain, elle retrouva son visage plaqué contre le mur. Ce fut au tour de ses bras de se retrouver inutilisables. Les sourcils froncés, elle tourna le regard vers le jeune homme qui semblait prendre plaisir de la situation. Elle lui décocha un regard meurtrier qui s'évanouit rapidement. Les doigts de Castiel avaient lentement bougé et se trouvaient maintenant juste contre sa gorge. Il aurait pu l'étouffer n'importe quand, pour n'importe quelle raison. C'était quoi ce délire ?_

_Elle se doutait depuis la veille que quelque chose n'était pas normal dans le physique de ce type – et elle ne faisait pas allusion à sa plastique qui faisait rêver sans doute une grande partie des fille du lycée, voire de la ville – mais là, ça en devenait terrifiant. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu bouger et surtout, alors qu'il la maintenait, sa position était parfaite. Chacun de ses membres était placé à la perfection. Elle n'avait aucune échappatoire. Et ça, ce n'était ___pas ___normal. Il fallait qu'elle lui demande, qu'elle sache d'où toute cette technique provenait. Mais c'était un sujet délicat, comment pourrait-elle l'aborder ? Il n'y avait aucun moyen de faire ça subtilement. Et puis, à priori, il n'était pas vraiment disposé à discuter, car ses doigts autour de sa gorge se resserrèrent, la faisant haleter. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment réagir. Elle pouvait se sortir de tout ça, mais pas sans les mettre en danger tous les deux. Et son corps refusait de lui obéir de toute façon. Ce n'était plus de son ressort. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, essayant de déceler un quelconque indice. Rien. Génial._

_ — Écoute...____commença-t-elle, mais ça voix n'était qu'un râle sifflant et elle se coupa elle-même._

_ Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'il serrait si fort que ça. Elle prit compte du danger de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait lorsque sa vision se troubla. Rapidement après, sa tête commença à lui tourner et là, elle l'avoua, elle commença à paniquer. Elle ne connaissait rien de con « adversaire », elle n'avait jamais pris le temps de le jauger techniquement. Elle ne savait pas comment le contrer. Bordel, elle ne ___savait pas___. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait peut-être dû entamer une discussion, s'expliquer – et Dieu sait qu'elle avait horreur de faire ça – mais là, ça semblait hors de portée. Son souffle lui échappait et ses pensées de moins en moins cohérentes s'envolaient avec. Et la seule qui subsistait pathétiquement était « Il ne faut pas qu'___ils ___s'en rendent compte. »_

_ Et alors qu'elle perdait toute notion de réflexion, ce qu'elle redoutait arrivait. Ses instincts reprirent le dessus. Son corps commençait sérieusement à manquer d'oxygène et tout ce à quoi il pensait était de se sortir de cette mauvaise passe. Et à ce moment même, ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire semblait parfaitement logique. _

_ Son dos se cambra lentement et elle plongea son regard le plus séducteur possible dans celui de Castiel. Cette position lui permit d'onduler les hanches et de frôler avec plus ou moins d'insistance le bassin du jeune homme. Il avait beau être fort, il restait un adolescent. Un simple adolescent. Ses « caresses » se firent de plus en plus marquées, de plus en plus sensuelles, et ce qu'elle avait prévu arriva. Lorsqu'une femme faisait des avances physiques à un homme, il y avait toujours un temps plat, où il ne se passait rien à cause de la stupeur de l'homme. Bien sûr, ce temps variait en fonction des individus, et vu comme Castiel était imbu de lui-même, ce temps-là ne durerait pas plus d'une seconde ou deux. Mais c'était amplement suffisant._

_ Il avait à peine desserré sa prise de quelques millimètres qu'un puissant coup à l'abdomen l'envoya au tapis (Cersalia avait dû prendre sur elle pour ne pas frapper plus bas). Un peu perdu (un homme reste un homme, il ne faut pas aller trop vite avec eux), il releva les yeux, tentant d'assimiler toutes les informations. Cersalia ignorait s'il avait tout compris mais une chose était sûre, lorsqu'il croisa son regard, il comprit qu'il n'avait plus la main du tout. Elle enfonça sans ménagement son pied dans son torse, le clouant au sol, et siffla d'une voix éraillée – mais non moins terrifiante :_

_ — Dégage de chez moi._

_ Elle se redressa, dégageant une présence qui aurait terrifié le diable en personne. Puis, sans un autre regard, elle tourna les talons et claqua la porte de sa salle-de-bain derrière elle. Elle se laissa aller contre la porte, fermant les yeux un instant. Lentement, comme une maladie sournoise, la réalité de ce qui venait de se passer s'insinua dans son cerveau. Un long frisson parcourut l'intégralité de son corps et ses jambes se transformèrent en gelée. Elle laissa son corps glisser contre la planche de bois dans son dos et se prit la tête entre les mains. Bordel. Depuis des années, elle avait fait attention à ne s'approcher de personne, car elle savait qu'elle était un danger pour les autres. Mais jamais, jamais elle n'avait imaginé que l'inverse pourrait être vrai. Si en plus de les éviter, elle devait être sur ses gardes avec chaque personne qu'elle croisait, elle ne s'en sortirait pas. Même elle, elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait le supporter. _

_ OK, ça faisait sans doute un peu trop pour une même matinée. Une douche aiderait sans doute à éclaircir son esprit. Une douche aidait toujours. Elle se débarrassa de ses vêtements et se laissa couler sous l'eau chaude, priant pour que, lorsqu'elle sortirait, Castiel soit parti. Bon sang, elle en avait marre._

_ Heureusement pour elle, lorsqu'elle sortit pour s'habiller, elle ne trouva pour seule trace du garçon qu'un mot lui indiquant que, suivant sagement les indications de la jeune fille, il était parti. Au lycée. Oh génial, elle avait oublié ce détail là. Il fallait qu'elle aille au lycée. Rien que d'y penser, ça l'épuisait._

Elle lança un regard à son réveil et vit qu'il n'était pas loin d'onze heures et demi. Oh, elle avait manqué le sport. Quel dommage. Elle aimait tellement courir en suivant des plots. Remarquant que ses pensées étaient encore plus mornes que d'habitude, elle nota d'essayer d'éviter n'importe quel contact social au lycée aujourd'hui. Ça lui faisait mal de se l'avouer, mais hier, Castiel avait visé juste, ça ne lui ferait pas du bien d'avoir une nouvelle mort sur la conscience.

Et elle s'en sortit plutôt bien. Elle parvint toute la journée, à l'aide de regards méprisants et de longs détours, à éviter tout le monde. Et Rosalya. Castiel, lui, n'avait pas spécialement l'air de vouloir la voir. Preuve en était qu'il sécha la plupart des cours. En surprenant une discussion – totalement par hasard – elle apprit que Lysandre faisait de même. Et d'ailleurs, Rosalya n'était pas mieux. Elle manquait aussi une partie des cours et disparaissait à chaque pause. L'instinct de Cersalia lui soufflait que quelque chose se tramait. Mais honnêtement, elle n'avait pas envie de s'en préoccuper.

C'est ainsi que se passa une semaine, puis deux. Au bout de presque une vingtaine de jours, Cersalia commença à s'inquiéter. Tout ça n'était pas normal, et elle sentait que ça allait avoir quelque chose à voir avec elle. Et ce pour deux raisons.

D'une, depuis quelques jours, des malaises, des vertiges la prenaient de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps, et c'était loin d'être un simple problème de métabolisme. De plus, son appétit manquait cruellement à l'appel, comme ça, parfois, sans prévenir. Comme une espèce de signal de prévention, d'alarme. Et ce n'était pas qu'une métaphore, elle le savait.

De deux, Castiel s'approchait actuellement d'elle, d'un pas ferme et décidé. Et là, tout de suite, elle n'avait aucune envie de se confronter à lui. Elle lança un sourire cordial à Nathaniel avec qui elle gérait quelques détails encore mal précisés de son inscription et se dépêcha de disparaître dans la cour. Essayant d'éviter le regard meurtrier de dizaines de filles qui, elles, n'ignoraient pas du tout le fait que le « bad boy » du lycée la suive comme son ombre. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas simplement être scolarisée dans un lycée sans devoir subir tous les problèmes que la sociabilité apportait avec elle ?

Le moral pouvant rivaliser avec celui d'un cailloux, comme souvent ces derniers temps, elle se dirigea vers la cour et se laissa tomber sur un banc en pierre, sous un cerisier en fleur. (Nous sommes niais !) Une fille, seule, assise sous un joli cerisier. Cela aurait pu être une magnifique image si la fille en question ne tirait pas une tête de six pieds de longs. Cersalia enfouit son visage dans ses mains et ses doigts se crispèrent. Elle n'aurait pas pu y échapper longtemps, elle le savait, mais tout de même...

Castiel s'assit à ses côtés, brisant le fil de sa lamentation intérieure.

_ — Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? __S'enquit-elle.__Laisse moi tranquille, je ne t'ai rien demandé...___

_Le silence lui répondit alors qu'elle s'obstinait à garder les yeux rivés au sol. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir. À vrai dire, elle n'avait même pas la force de réfléchir à comment réagir. Alors elle se contenta de faire comme s'il n'était pas là. Elle jeta un regard sur son téléphone, se rendant compte que la pause de midi n'allait pas tarder à s'achever, et se leva. Elle n'avait pas spécialement faim, mais elle savait que si elle manquait trop de repas au self, l'administration se poserait des questions et elle ne voulait pas avoir à gérer ça en plus. _

_ D'un pas faussement enthousiaste – elle tirait sa seule énergie de l'idée de fuir Castiel, elle n'avait pas peur de lui, mais elle ne souhaitait pas vraiment revivre une scène semblable à ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés en tête à tête – elle se dirigea vers le self. Il la suivit, comme son ombre. Elle ne pipa mot. Sa seule présence l'épuisait. Physiquement. Elle devait être complètement honnête. Si elle l'évitait comme la peste, ce n'était pas seulement à cause de la dernière fois. Lorsqu'elle était en sa présence, tout son organisme lui envoyait des signaux de détresse. Elle savait très bien les interpréter, et ce qu'ils disaient ne lui plaisait pas vraiment._

_ Elle se saisit d'un plateau. Il fit de même. Elle attrapa une assiette de pâtes carbonara – le plat principal – et une pomme. Il gava son plateau comme s'il s'agissait de son dernier repas sur terre. Elle s'installa à une petite table dans un coin. Il s'assit face à elle. Elle darda son regard sur son assiette. Il riva le sien sur elle. Attrapant une fourchette, elle se mit à jouer avec ses pâtes. Sa gorge, bien trop nouée, lui faisait clairement comprendre qu'elle ferait mieux de ne rien tenter, et son estomac semblait d'accord. Des bruits de déglutition charmants lui apprirent que son voisin indésirable n'était pas dans le même état. Elle sortit son téléphone, le posant à côté d'elle, et se mit à fixer l'heure. Les minutes défilaient à une vitesse désastreuse. Elle s'était fixée il y a quelques années que la durée optimale pour ne pas attirer l'attention dans un self était d'un quart d'heure. Et en ce moment, ce qu'elle voulait le moins, c'était bien ça. _

_ Mais au bout de dix minutes de ce supplice intolérable, elle se dit que peut-être, une exception à la règle ne ferait pas de mal. Fourrant sa pomme dans une poche de sa veste trop large, elle saisit son plateau et se rua presque vers la sortie. Le sifflement des rumeurs autour d'elle claquait à ses oreilles alors qu'elle entendait Castiel sur ses talons. Elle brisa presque son assiette en la vidant, se contrôlant de justesse. Son verre n'eut pas la même chance. Il s'écrasa au sol alors qu'elle manquait de peu le bac. Les mains tremblantes, elle s'excusa du bout des lèvres et sortit en trombe du bâtiment soudain devenu bien trop étouffant. Elle espérait juste que cet incident avait permis de ralentir un peu Castiel derrière elle. _

_ Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il agissait comme ça. Pourquoi il restait aussi silencieux qu'une brique alors qu'il était habituellement si loquace. Elle savait, elle ___sentait___ que quelque chose se tramait. Quelque chose en elle – littéralement parlant – le lui disait. Et a priori, ce quelque chose ne voyait pas ça d'un très bon œil. Le spasme qui secoua ses jambes alors que la porte dans son dos s'ouvrait ne faisait que le confirmer. Elle ne pourrait pas y échapper, elle le savait. Quelqu'un voulait que ça arrive. Mais même elle, Cersalia Lesage, ne pouvait lutter contre son instinct de survie. Ce qui se préparait allait être dangereux. Très dangereux. Elle ne savait pas pour quoi, pour qui, mais elle préférerait le découvrir le plus tard possible._

_ Elle récupéra son sac dans son casier – où quelques lettres de menaces provenant des admiratrices de Castiel l'attendaient – et se dirigea vers son cour de français. À nouveau, leur professeur les bassina avec les examens de fin d'année qui n'allaient pas tarder puis il reprit sur l'étude d'une œuvre que Cersalia n'avait même pas lue. Sans doute que ce serait important pour la fin de l'année. Mais actuellement, elle n'en avait vraiment rien à faire. Les deux heures qui suivirent passèrent tellement lentement qu'elle crut qu'elle allait s'endormir au moins cinq fois. Mais ce n'était peut-être pas uniquement dû à ce cour. Cela faisait quelques nuits qu'elle dormait très peu. Son sommeil était agité et taraudé d'images dont elle ignorait la provenance. Elle ne s'étonnait pas de perdre ses cheveux à la vitesse de l'éclair. _

_ En parlant de cheveux, peut-être allait-elle les couper bientôt. Elle avait toujours été très fière de sa couleur unique – dont l'origine était un vrai mystère scientifique – et les garder longs malgré tout représentait un défi qu'elle aimait bien relever. Mais en ce moment, peut-être que son esprit de challenger n'était pas à sa place. Un carré passerait quand même plus inaperçu que sa longue tignasse. _

_ Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment pour penser à ce genre de fioritures. Elle avait d'autres soucis en tête que sa coiffure. Bon sang, même ses pensées se contredisaient ! Elle avait vraiment l'impression de perdre la tête. Heureusement pour elle, la sonnerie choisit ce moment pour retentir, interrompant son débat intérieur. Elle rassembla ses affaires, délaissant son voisin qui, aujourd'hui, avait l'air plus joyeux qu'elle. C'était dire. _

_ Ce fut à ce moment que les choses dégénérèrent. Un frisson la parcourut entièrement. Sa vision se flouta alors qu'elle se levait et, plus elle s'approchait de la porte, plus ça s'empirait. Elle en franchit le seuil et ce fut ses jambes qui la lâchèrent. Elle dut se retenir au mur pour ne pas s'écrouler. Sa main libre trouva son chemin jusqu'à se poitrine et sa gorge où l'air avait de plus en plus de mal à circuler. Des larmes (De douleur ? De panique ? Elle ne savait pas.) emplirent ses yeux et elle eut juste le temps de voir une ombre rouge passer devant son regard avant de s'écrouler, totalement abandonnée par sa conscience ou autre forme d'intelligence._

_ Très héroïque tout ça._


	7. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre VI**

Castiel se leva à l'entente de la sonnerie et suivit – plus ou moins malgré lui – Cersalia jusqu'à la sortie de la classe. Il allait lui demander quelque chose lorsqu'elle se mit à chanceler dangereusement. Elle s'appuya au mur en gémissant, ses jambes tremblantes la soutenant à peine. Il haussa un sourcil, trouvant cette attitude pas vraiment habituelle et se plaça devant elle pour voir de quoi il s'agissait.  
Elle avait le teint pâle, très pâle, trop pâle, presque translucide. De grosses gouttes de sueurs coulaient le long de ses tempes, y collant des mèches bleues. Elle tremblait, le corps secouer de spasmes incontrôlables, et respirait difficilement. La jeune fille leva des yeux brumeux vers lui et il la vit tenter de reculer. Mais merde à la fin ! Pourquoi est-ce que dans même les pires situations elle tentait de le fuir. Il n'avait ni la peste, ni le choléra ! En temps normal, il se serait énervé et aurait sans doute secoué la jeune fille. Mais la voyant ainsi, tenant à peine sur ses jambes, il ne put s'y résoudre. La jeune fille effectua un pas en arrière et ce geste la déséquilibra totalement. Elle bascula en arrière, direction le sol. Et alors, l'irrépressible envie de l'aider qu'il avait déjà ressenti la veille se manifesta en lui et son corps bougea de lui même. Il se précipita vers elle et l'enlaça pour l'empêcher de se heurter au sol.  
Il resta un moment comme ça, tenant la jeune fille inconsciente contre lui, profitant de ce sentiment d'être important qui l'envahissait dés qu'il la tenait dans ses bras. Il finit par la soulever sans aucune difficulté, elle ne pesait presque rien, à tel point que ça en était inquiétant. Voyant qu'elle le fixait toujours de ses yeux à peine ouverts, il lui murmura des mots rassurants. Elle sourit faiblement pour une raison inconnue au jeune homme et ses yeux se fermèrent alors que sa tête basculait en arrière.  
Le roux se pressa vers l'infirmerie et y entra assez... brutalement. L'infirmière sur ses talons, il entra dans une chambre et déposa la jeune fille haletante sur le lit qui s'y trouvait.

__ ̶ ̶ ___Excusez-moi,_ intervint l'infirmière, mais pourrais-je savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Castiel détacha son regard de l'inconsciente pour le porter sur la jeune femme, blonde et grande, qui venait de parler.

__ ̶ ̶ Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi. Elle était debout puis d'un coup, elle était plus debout. Je suppose qu'elle a fait un malais mais ça c'est à vous de le savoir, pas moi c'est votre métier, non ? __

_ _̶ ̶ Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être aussi arrogant. Je me doutais bien qu'il s'agissait d'un malaise. Mais est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose qui aurait pu conduire à ce malaise ? __

_ _̶ ̶ Je crois qu'elle n'a rien avalé depuis quelques jours, après, je sais pas plus... __

_ _̶ ̶ Oh je vois... Bon, je vais quand même devoir regarder son corps pour voir s'il n'y a rien d'autre, si vous voulez bien... ? ___Termina-t-elle en désignant la porte de la chambre. _

_ _̶ ̶ Ouais, ouais, ça va, j'ai compris,___ ronchonna Castiel en retour avant de quitter la pièce.___

Vu de l'extérieur, cette conversation paraissait tout à fait banale une simple conversation entre une infirmière et un élève. Mais si Cersalia avait été réveillée, elle aurait très bien décelé le second échange qui se passait entre les regards des deux personnes et qui étaient autrement plus sérieux que la conversation qui se déroulait à l'oral.  
L'infirmière prit la température et la tension de la jeune fille. Elle avait un peu de fièvre, pas trop, et sa tension était beaucoup trop basse. Elle lui retira son haut et son pantalon, la laissant en sous-vêtements, pour observer son corps. Elle était un peu trop mince. Ses côtes ressortaient légèrement et ses cuisses étaient trop fines. Il était clair qu'à ce rythme là, elle ne tiendrait pas le coup.  
Alors qu'elle la rhabillait, elle aperçut une longue cicatrice blanche à l'intérieur de sa cuisse gauche. Elle plissa les yeux en passant un doigt dessus et finit par soupirer avant de terminer de la rhabiller :

__ ̶ ̶ ___Alors c'est toi... _

Elle appela finalement Castiel qui lui lança un regard interrogateur.  
__ ̶ ̶ ___Ce n'est rien. Simplement une crise d'angoisse - dû a du stress - et une mauvaise alimentation. Il semble qu'elle n'ait pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours, vous aviez raison. Je vais la dispenser de cours pour demain et il faudra que quelqu'un surveille son alimentation. Je vous dispense de cours pour demain également, restez avec elle._

Elle lança au jeune homme un regard plus qu'explicite et il hocha la tête en soupirant. Il s'assit sur une chaise tandis que la blonde sortait et focalisa son attention sur le visage endormi de la jeune fille. Elle était exceptionnelle. Ça ne faisait aucun doute. Le fait qu'elle ait pu lui tenir tête alors qu'elle était si faible en disait beaucoup. Peu de personnes en étaient capables, même au top de leur forme, et elle, elle avait réussi alors qu'elle était au bord du malaise. Il saisit la main de la jeune fille et ce geste le surprit lui même. Cette fille lui faisait faire n'importe quoi. Il tourna son siège face au lit et le rapprocha jusqu'à ce que ses genoux heurtent le matelas. Il se pencha vers la jeune fille et la regarda dormir. Elle était vraiment impressionnante, même inconsciente.

Il posa un bras protecteur sur son ventre et resta comme ça, à l'observer. Sans s'en rendre compte, il finit par s'endormir, la tête sur le ventre de la jeune fille.

Déjà deux heures étaient passées depuis le malaise de Cersalia et elle commençait lentement à émerger. Elle ouvrit les yeux... pour les refermer immédiatement, aveuglée par la lumière blanche de la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle réitéra sa tentative et observa son environnement. Des murs blancs, un plafond blanc, un parquet blanc, un lit blanc et... et c'est tout.  
Elle reconnut finalement une chambre d'infirmerie et fronça les sourcils. Que faisait-elle dans un lit d'infirmerie ? Elle tenta de se relever mais un poids sur son ventre l'en empêchait. Elle baissa les yeux et ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

Castiel dormait. Certes sur son ventre, mais il dormait. Il avait l'air paisible et elle sentit son estomac se resserrer. Il avait un bras posé autour de sa taille, signe protecteur qui l'exaspérait au plus haut point. De plus, cela faisait un peu « marque de territoire ». Or elle détestait qu'on puisse penser qu'on pouvait se l'approprier. Avec un second soupir, elle se dégagea et passa à côté du jeune homme pour attraper ses chaussures et les enfiler. Elle se leva pour récupérer sa veste posée plus loin, l'enfila mais dut se retenir au mur pour ne pas s'écrouler suite à un violent vertige.  
Elle secoua la tête pour faire passer ce dérangeant malaise et se retourna pour découvrir Castiel parfaitement réveillé qui la fixait, les sourcils froncés, dos au lit, l'air pas vraiment content. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et s'avança vers la porte, l'ignorant. Seulement, au bout de quelques pas, la pièce se mit à tanguer et elle manqua de peu de s'éclater la tête contre le sol.  
Heureusement pour elle, Castiel avait de bons réflexes et il s'était précipité vers elle pour la retenir dès qu'elle s'était mise à chanceler.  
Il serra Cersalia contre son torse le temps qu'elle recouvre ses esprits et que ses jambes cessent de trembler. Quand il sentit qu'elle tenait à peu près debout, il desserra son étreinte, sans pour autant la lâcher. Elle se dégagea violemment, l'idée d'être dépendante de quelqu'un lui était insoutenable. Elle aurait réellement préféré s'ouvrir le crâne par terre plutôt que d'être secourue. Encore. En plus, elle se sentait tellement faible quand elle était dans ses bras. C'était tellement confortable qu'elle avait l'impression d'être une petite fille. Insoutenable.

__ ̶ ̶ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? Et lâche-moi ! __  
__ ̶ ̶ T___u as fait un malaise tout à l'heure et je t'ai porté jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Donc, encore une fois, tu m'en dois une ! Alors comme ça, t'as pas mangé depuis déjà plusieurs jours ?_ demanda-t-il d'un ton exaspéré.  
__ ̶ ̶ Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que je mange pas ? Et non, je ne te dois rien, je ne t'ai rien demandé à ce que je sache. Tu as fait ça tout seul comme un grand, alors fous-moi la paix une bonne fois pour toutes ! __  
__ ̶ ̶ Alors ça te dérange pas que je raconte à tout le monde que dans ma grande bonté, je t'ai encore sauvé ! Il faudra aussi que j'explique toutes les autres fois ! Ça va être long...__

_ _̶ ̶ N'essaye même pas ! Puis je n'ai besoin de personne ! Alors laisse moi ! ! __  
__ ̶ ̶ ___C'est ça... Quand t'auras fini ton délire de femme libre et indépendante, on pourra peut-être y aller. Tu peux marcher ?  
___ ̶ ̶ ___Tu me prends pour qui ?_ rétorqua la jeune fille.

Cersalia se dégagea mais ses jambes finirent par la lâcher et elle s'écroula.

__ ̶ ̶ ___Et merde, _jura-t-elle plus qu'énervée de se montrer faible comme ça. _Merde, merde, merde !  
___ ̶ ̶ ___Pff. Arrête de faire ta fière, t'as plus de forces, t'as besoin de manger. Je vais te porter jusqu'à ma moto. Après je te ramène chez toi et tu manges. C'est un ordre._

_ _̶ ̶ Tu te prends pour qui pour me donner des ordres ? __  
__ ̶ ̶ Et toi tu crois que tu vas pouvoir faire quelque chose toute seule ? À part t'écrouler et attendre au milieu de la rue qu'un groupe de mec te trouve et profite de toi parce que tu seras trop faible pour te défendre. C'est peut-être ça que tu veux ? Être traitée comme une catin ? __

Il avait tout débité sur un ton sec en la fixant d'un regard glacé, ne laissant aucune émotion transparaître dans sa voix à part sa colère. La jeune fille sentit toute sa colère colère quitter son corps. Il lui avait posé une bonne question ? Était-ce cela qu'elle voulait ? Après tout, peut-être ne valait-elle pas mieux. Elle ne méritait plus grand chose. À cet instant, elle eut l'impression de redevenir la petite fille qu'elle était avant et tout son corps frissonna. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à s'endurcir plus que ça ? Peut-être que ça non plus, elle ne le méritait pas. Qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'être assez forte pour encaisser et qu'elle devrait souffrir jusqu'à la fin.  
Alors qu'elle se débattait mentalement dans ce méandre de pensées, Castiel soupira. Il s'accroupit face à la jeune fille et posa une main sur son épaule. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il hocha la tête doucement.

_ _̶ ̶ Allez viens, ___murmura-t-il doucement.___

Le jeune homme passa une main dans le dos de la jeune fille, l'autre sous ses genoux et la souleva. La jeune fille se laissa faire et se blottit légèrement dans les bras du jeune homme.

_ _̶ ̶ Juste aujourd'hui, ___souffla-t-elle.___ À partir de demain, on fera comme si rien de tout ça ne s'était passé aujourd'hui. Mais juste pour aujourd'hui, s'il-te-plaît... Ga... Ga... __

_ La fin de sa phrase refusait de sortir de sa bouche et Castiel en sourit. _

_ _̶ ̶ Alors on a un accord. __

_ Il la serra un peu plus dans ces bras et elle se laissa envahir par sa chaleur réconfortante. Ce soir, et uniquement ce soir, elle avait envie de se sentir bien. Peut-être qu'elle en sortirait plus forte. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'est qu'elle ne deviendrait pas dépendante de ce sentiment. _

_ Castiel sortit de la chambre, la jeune fille dans ses bras, et salua l'infirmière d'un hochement de tête. Cette dernière lui répondit d'un vague mouvement du poignet sans lever les yeux de ses papiers. Envoyant cette femme, Cersalia écarquilla les yeux, éberluée. Impossible. C'était... Mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de confirmer ce qu'elle pensait, Castiel franchit le seuil de l'infirmerie et s'éloigna dans le couloir. La jeune femme secoua la tête, elle avait dû halluciner, la fatigue lui faisait sans doute voir des choses irréelles. _  
Elle laissa finalement son regard couler vers le jeune homme qui la portait et son cœur rata un battement. Même en colère, il était vraiment beau. Elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Mais depuis quand se souciait-elle de ce genre de détails ? Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez elle ? Elle soupira et laissa tomber sa tête contre l'épaule du garçon.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, ils sortirent du lycée désert. Et oui, il était déjà sept heures du soir. Même Nathaniel ne restait pas aussi longtemps... quoique peut-être... Mais pas ce soir en tout cas. Castiel déposa la jeune fille à l'avant de la moto et lui enfila un casque. Il s'installa ensuite derrière elle, mit son casque et démarra. La jeune fille se laissa aller contre le torse du roux et ferma les yeux. Il avait beau l'irriter, il n'en était pas pour autant moins bien bâtit et elle était vraiment bien calée comme ça, contre son torse fort.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Castiel se gara devant chez la jeune fille et ils retirèrent leur casque. La jeune fille commença à descendre de la moto mais le roux la retint. Elle se retourna et fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Elle n'avait pas besoin d'une nounou. Elle allait lui lancer quelque chose, de sans doute pas très amical, pour qu'il la lâche mais le regard noir qu'il lui lança lui coupa le souffle. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Depuis tant était-elle si impressionnable.  
Alors qu'il allait la porter de nouveau, Cersalia se laissa glisser de la moto et se faufila comme un serpent entre les bras de Castiel pour le dépasser et se planter devant le portail. Avec un soupir d'irritation, elle se retourna et tendit la main vers le jeune homme. Celui-ci sembla étonné, puis il lui donna un trousseau de clefs en la fixant étrangement. Personne encore n'avait déjà réussit à le voir faire. La jeune femme saisit SES clefs et ouvrit le portail. Elle sentait ses jambles faiblir encore un peu plus mais ne laissa rien paraître. Elle entra ensuite dans la demeure après avoir déverrouillé la porte et alla s'affaler sur le canapé, la tête entre les mains. Le jeune homme ferma la porte d'entrée et se dirigea vers la cuisine sans aucune attention pour la jeune fille à part un regard qui voulait clairement dire : « T'as pas intérêt à bouger de là ! »

Elle se demanda tout de même pourquoi il faisait tout ça ? Quelque chose en elle lui disait que c'était une raison nettement plus complexe que lui la voulant dans son lit. Mais elle avait beau chercher, se retourner le cerveau, se le découper en cent-cinquante morceaux égaux et les analyser au microscope dix fois chacun, elle ne trouvait pas. Et ça la faisait plus que rager ! Et elle ? Pourquoi se laissait-elle faire si facilement ? Elle savait qu'il aurait pu la tuer le matin même s'il l'avait voulu, mais ce n'était pas une raison suffisante, elle le savait. Pourquoi, malgré ce qu'il s'était passé, se sentait-elle tellement en sécurité avec lui ? Si elle continuait à se laisser aller comme ça, elle allait en pâtir. Lui aussi. Ainsi que sans doute Rosalya, même Lysandre !  
Elle devait à tous prix s'éloigner d'eux. Sinon ça pourrait tous les faire tuer, elle comprise. Cette idée la révulsa. Elle n'avait pas endurer tout ça pour que ça foire MAINTENANT. En repensant à toutes ces années, une larme de rage et de frustration sans doute mêlée à un peu d'angoisse lui échappa. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de l'essuyer qu'une main chaude le fit à sa place. Reprenant pied avec la réalité, elle découvrit Castiel, accroupit en face d'elle, une main encore posée sur sa joue et l'autre tenant une assiette remplie de pattes et de sauce bolognaise.  
Il posa l'assiette sur la table basse où s'y trouvaient une seconde ainsi que des couverts sans pour autant ôter sa main du visage de la jeune fille. Soudain, le cerveau de Cersalia percuta ce qui était entrain de se passer et elle retira la main de Castiel de sa joue, détournant le regard. Elle marmonna entre ses dents serrées :

_ _̶ ̶ Arrête de me prendre pour une poupée de chiffon, c'est rageant.__

Le roux esquissa un sourire en coin et finit par s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il lui tendit ensuite une assiette et Cersalia soupira en voyant la tonne et demi de nourriture qu'elle contenait.

__ ̶ ̶ ___Je vais jamais manger tout ça,_ lâcha la jeune fille.

__ ̶ ̶ C'est pas un problème, je finirai ! __

_ _̶ ̶ Morfale. __

Cersalia soupira et saisit sa fourchette. Elle commença à manger sans grand appétit mais, au bout de quelques bouchées, elle sentit son estomac quémander plus de ce doux présent que l'on appelle nourriture. Et finalement elle mangea les trois-quarts de son assiette. Elle finit tout de même par la reposer, le ventre plein, et jeta un coup d'œil à Castiel.  
Elle écarquilla les yeux, stupéfaite. Il était nonchalamment assis la, son assiette vide posée sur ses genoux. Et tout dans son attitude montrait qu'il avait terminé depuis longtemps. À peine remarqua-t-il qu'elle avait posé son assiette qu'il se redressa, posa la sienne sur la table et s'empara de celle de la jeune fille. Inconcevable. Comment pouvait-on manger autant sans exploser ? Elle faillit même laisser s'échapper un sourire qu'elle retint de justesse. Elle se sentait mieux. Beaucoup mieux. Elle saisit finalement leurs assiettes et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle la lava rapidement avant de la ranger et retourna dans le salon où elle découvrit Castiel entrain de pianoter sur son portable en soupirant.

Puis il renversa la tête en arrière, s'affalant d'avantage sur le canapé, et soupira de nouveau en passant une main lasse sur son visage. La jeune femme s'approcha et se posta derrière lui en s'accoudant au dossier du sofa. Sentant une présence, Castiel ouvrit un œil et elle lui lança un regard interrogateur en désignant le téléphone d'un signe du menton.

Sans un mot, le garçon lui tandis son portable affichant une conversation... avec Ambre. Haussant d'abord un sourcil, Cersalia finit par pouffer avant d'entamer sa lecture.

# **19:22** Ambre :_ Salut mon chou !;) Ça va ? :D Mon chaton t'es malade ? Pourquoi tu me réponds pas ? :'( C'est cette pouffe qui t'oblige à rien dire ? _ Laisse cette pute dans son coin, elle n'est qu'un obstacle à notre amour. Tu as beau dire le contraire, tu ne m'aurais pas secourue comme tu l'as fait hier si tu ne m'aimais. Ne renonce pas à la passion, on est âmes sœur, je le sais. Oublie cette traînée et viens avec moi._ #

#**20:26** Castiel : _Oui, je pense que je suis malade parce que je suis entrain de te répondre. Il n'y a qu'une pouffe ici et c'est celle a qui je suis entrain d'envoyer ce message. Cette fille n'est pas une pute sinon elle s'appellerait Ambre, et ce n'est pas un obstacle a notre amour comme tu dis parce qu'il n'y a aucun amour. Je t'aime pas, ne t'ai jamais aimé et ne t'aimerais JAMAIS ! Je ne t'ai pas « secourue » l'autre jour, j'ai empêché Cersalia d'apporter des problèmes. Je ne renonce pas à la passion parce qu'elle n'existe que dans ta tête d'attardée. Si tu veux que j'oublie une traînée, je vois pas pourquoi je viendrais en voir une. Toi en l'occurrence, maintenant tu me fous la paix ou je change de numéro._ #

# **20:28** Ambre : _Mais Castichou, elle t'a insulté ! _#

# **20:39** Castiel : _Arrête avec tous tes surnoms débiles, et maintenant tu te la fermes et tu me fous la paix ! _#

# **20:4****0**Ambre : _D'accord, pour ce soir je te fous la paix mais je me vengerais et tu seras à moi !_ #

Affligée, Cersalia lui rendit son portable en secouant la tête. Elle contourna ensuite le canapé et vint se laisser tomber dedans en soupirant. Elle attrapa la télécommande et alluma la télé. Il n'y avait rien. Absolument rien. Elle zappa encore et tomba sur une chaîne qui diffusait les informations. Ce qu'elle vit lui donna envie de vomir.

« __ ̶ ̶ Alors monsieur Shadow ! Que pensez-vous de votre nouvel investissement ? Pensez-vous que cela sera fructueux pour votre industrie ? ___Disait la journaliste du reportage en brandissant un micro sous le nez de son père._

_ _̶ ̶ Et bien oui, ___répondit-il de façon très professionnelle.___ Je pense sincèrement que déplacer le siège des industries Shadow's en plein cœur de Paris pourrait nous rapprocher de la clientèle et nous donnez une image plus importante, si ce n'est imposante. Il faut que l'on montre que nous ne sommes pas inoffensifs et qu'il va falloir se méfier de nous !__

_ _̶ ̶ Alors l'achat de cet immeuble est uniquement une question d'image de la société ?__

_ _̶ ̶ Ne vous méprenez pas, l'image est très importante pour notre industrie ! C'est là-dessus que se basent les clients !__

_ _̶ ̶ Alors vous nous confirmez que si vous avez fait expulsez près de cinq-cents personnes de cet immeuble et que ces mêmes personnes vont se retrouver sans logements uniquement pour votre image ?__

_ _̶ ̶ Oh... Hum... Et bien...__

_ _̶ ̶ Et qu'en pense votre famille ? ___Enchaîna la journaliste._

_ _̶ ̶ Vous savez très bien que je n'ai pas de famille voyons ! Quelles sont ces questions ! Vous vous êtes mal documentée, c'est dommage pour une journaliste. Ma femme a été tuée il y a de cela douze ans alors qu'elle était enceinte, je n'ai donc personne.__

_ _̶ ̶ Mais justement, d'après les dossiers et toutes sortes d'autres documents, je sais que vous avez une fille aînée, qui a aux alentours de dix-sept ans. Donc, si on sait compter, on voit que c'était avant que votre femme ne décède. Alors ? Qu'en dit-elle ? »__

___À cet instant, Karl regarda fixement l'objectif de la caméra et articula :_

__« ̶ ̶ Je n'ai aucune fille aînée. La jeune femme dont vous me parlez est une parfaite inconnue et- » __

Cersalia éteignit brusquement la télévision, se leva et se dirigea prestement dans sa chambre. Intrigué, Castiel la suivit et rouvrit la porte qu'elle venait de claquer. Il trouva là la jeune fille appuyée au rebord de la fenêtre ouverte, ses cheveux camouflant l'expression de son visage. Seulement ses poings tellement serrés que ses jointures en étaient blanches et il n'était pas difficile de deviner son état. Castiel referma silencieusement la porte derrière lui et se dirigea vers la jeune fille. Il se plaça dans son dos et l'entoura de ses bras. Il la sentit trembler et se douta qu'elle devait vraiment être furibonde pour se mettre dans cet état là. Même s'il faisait bien semblant, Castiel n'était pas totalement idiot. Il avait bien compris. Il posa une main sur un des poings de la jeune fille et lui murmura doucement à l'oreille :

_ _̶ ̶ C'était ton père, n'est-ce pas ?__

_ _̶ ̶ Ça te regarde ?__

_ _̶ ̶ Tu as oublié notre accord ? Juste aujourd'hui. Demain, j'aurai tout oublié, alors tu peux me le dire.__

_ _̶ ̶ … Oui, c'était mon père, ___lâcha la jeune fille après un moment d'hésitation. ___Fin si on peut appeler ça un père...__

_ Castiel sentit le corps de la jeune fille trembler de plus en plus et il la serra contre lui pour la calmer. Finalement, elle se retourna vers lui, la tête toujours basse._

_ _̶ ̶ Juste ce soir, on est d'accord ? ___Demanda-t-elle tout bas._

_ _̶ ̶ Oui... Juste ce soir...__

_ Alors elle enfouit son visage dans la poitrine de Castiel et passa ses bras dans son dos, se serrant contre lui. Le garçon l'enlaça tendrement en retour en posa son menton sur le haut de son crâne. Ils restèrent comme ça un moment. Combien de temps ? Cersalia l'ignorait, elle en avait perdu la notion. _

_ Elle finit tout de même par se dégager de cette étreinte réconfortante et murmura :_

_ _̶ ̶ Je vais aller me changer, je suis fatiguée...__

_ Et elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain sans prêter plus d'attention au jeune homme. Une fois dans la salle d'eau, elle se regarda dans le miroir. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Les joues rouges et les yeux brillants, elle n'avait rien de menaçant. Elle ressemblait juste à une fille normale qui ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Ridicule ! Elle enfila la même tenue que la veille, se brossa les dents et s'attacha les cheveux en une queue de cheval haute. Elle se passa ensuite le visage sous l'eau et sortit de la salle de bain._

_ Castiel n'avait pas bougé et semblait l'attendre. Seule différence, il ne portait désormais plus qu'un vieux jogging. Ne s'attardant pas sur la vue de son torse de rêve brillant à la lumière de la lune, Cersalia haussa un sourcil._

_ _̶ ̶ Il sort d'où ce jogging ?__

_ _̶ ̶ De mon sac, je savais pas trop où j'allais dormir ce soir donc voilà... T'as moyen de me prêter du dentifrice ?__

_ _̶ ̶ Dans les placards, cherche...__

_ _̶ ̶ Merci.__

_ Et sur ces mots il disparut à son tour dans la salle de bain. Cersalia soupira et alla s'allonger sur son lit. Elle se posa sur le dos, au dessus de la couette, le regard fixé sur le plafond. Elle se perdit dans ses pensées mais finit par être interrompue par la porte de la salle de bain. Elle se redressa sur les coudes et lança un regard à Castiel qui venait d'apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il était toujours torse nue une brosse à dent et plein de dentifrice dans la bouche et un tube dans la main droite._

_ _̶ ̶ Crème dépilatoire pour peau frachile et chèche. Pour des chambes nettes, choyeuses et douches, ___lut-il en crachottant du dentifrice.___ Madame est chochette à che que che fois.__

_ _̶ ̶ Ne t'en fais pas, ___ironisa Cersalia en retour,___ tu peux m'en emprunter je t'en voudrais pas. Alors comme ça le grand Castiel s'épile à la crème dépilatoire.__

_ _̶ ̶ Haha, chrès drôle ! __

_ _̶ ̶ Par contre tu me feras le plaisir de me nettoyer le dentifrice que t'as craché par terre. D'ailleurs t'en as partout, c'est un peu immonde.__

_ _̶ ̶ Bah quoi ? Tu troufes pas cha chexy le dentifriche ? ___S'étonna le jeune homme en s'approchant de la jeune fille, les lèvres tendues._

_ _̶ ̶ Si, c'est tellement excitant ! ___S'extasia faussement la jeune fille.___ Allez, vas finir de te brosser les dents, c'est vraiment immonde, ça dégouline de partout, on dirait que t'as la rage !__

_ _̶ ̶ T'es pas drôle !__

_ Et il disparut à nouveau dans la salle de bain. Il en ressortit quelques instants plus tard et se dirigea vers le lit. Il s'allongea à côté d'elle et prit la parôle :_

_ _̶ ̶ Je suis désolée pour notre accord mais, je veux pas oublier...__

_ _̶ ̶ Quoi ? ! T'avais promis? !__

_ _̶ ̶ … Que tu utilises une crème dépilatoire pour les peaux sensibles !__

_ _̶ ̶ Haha ! ___Rit la jeune fille.___ Ne sois pas jaloux, je t'ai dit que je t'en prêterai ! Et je ne compte pas oublier non plus que tu te brosses les dents comme un porc ! Fais moi penser de ne jamais vivre avec toi même sous les pires tortures.__

_ _̶ ̶ Marché conclu !__

__ Les deux adolescents se frappèrent les deux poings en riant et Cersalia oublia presque ses problèmes tellement elle était bien. Finalement, ils se glissèrent tous les deux sous la couette et fermèrent les yeux. __

_ _̶ ̶ Bonne nuit Castiel...__

_ _̶ ̶ Bonne nuit Cer-__

_ _̶ ̶ Eh mais attends ! ___S'exclama soudainement la jeune fille.___ Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans mon lit toi !__

_ _̶ ̶ Bah quoi ? Ça te pose un problème ?__

_ _̶ ̶ Oui ! T'as rien à faire là, vas dormir là où tu as dormi la nuit dernière. __

_ _̶ ̶ Mais j'ai dormi là hier !__

_ _̶ ̶ Arr-__

_ _̶ ̶ Arrête Cersalia, ___la coupa-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.___ Tu sais que tu dormiras mieux comme ça. __

_ _̶ ̶ Mais...__

_ _̶ ̶ Puis c'est juste ce soir, tu te souviens ?__

_ _̶ ̶ Oui... C'est vrai...__

_ _̶ ̶ Bonne nuit, Cersalia.__

_ _̶ ̶ Bonne nuit, Castiel.__

Le jeune homme resserra tendrement son étreinte autour du corps de la jeune fille et elle posa sa tête ainsi que ses mains contre le torse du jeune homme. Les deux jeunes gens fermèrent les yeux et finirent par s'endormir, bercés par la respiration de l'autre.


	8. Chapitre 7

**Bonjour bonjour ! Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je laisse un mot avant de poster un chapitre. Bon, tout d'abord, s'il y a des personnes qui me suivent ici, je m'excuse pour mon inactivité ! C'est juste que j'étais concentrée sur mon blog et j'ai totalement oublié de venir ici ! Voici donc le chapitre 7 jeunes tournesols ! :) Le chapitre 8 pour la semaine prochaine !  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

BIP ! BIP ! BIP !

_ "Ta gueule ! Ta gueule ! Ta gueule !" _

BIP ! BIP ! BIP !

_ "Ta gueule ! Ta gueule ! Ta gueule !" _

BIIIIIP ! BIIIIIP ! BIIIIIP !

__̶ ̶ ___Pitié ta gueul-_

_ _̶ ̶ ____LA FERME ! __Hurla Castiel en écrasant le réveil de Cersalia de son poing, coupant la jeune fille dans ses gémissements et lui faisant en même temps frôler l'infarctus

Cersalia fixa quelques minutes le bras qui lui passait sous le nez, perplexe. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ?

__ ̶ ̶ ___Bordel Castiel, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous dans mon lit ?_ s'écria la jeune fille en poussant violemment le jeune homme au sol, furibonde.  
__ ̶ ̶ ____Quoi encore ? Arrête de crier et rendors toi...__ répondit-il en grognant.

_ _̶ ̶ ____Hein ? Mais non ! Sors de mon lit ! __

_ _̶ ̶ ____Je t'ai dit de te taire !__ Répondit Castiel en serrant la jeune fille contre son torse, l'empêchant de parler.

L'odeur du jeune homme envahit peu à peu les sens de Cersalia et elle sentit sa colère – déjà pas très grande – diminuer.

_ _̶ ̶ ____A-Arrête... __résista-t-elle.

_ _̶ ̶ ____Quel manque de conviction, __railla le jeune homme.

_ _̶ ̶ ____Tais-toi ! __S'offusqua-t-elle, cette fois réellement énervée par l'attitude de Castiel. Et pour la dernière fois, sors de mon lit !

Et pour bien se faire comprendre, elle donne un violent coup de genoux au garçon. Elle ne savait pas très bien où est-ce que son coup avait porté, mais, à en juger par l'expression de douleur intense qu'affichait le rouquin, ça avait dû faire mal. Elle esquissa un sourire satisfait et se leva. Elle profita ensuite du moment de faiblesse du garçon et lui saisit les cheveux. Tirant d'un coup sec, elle le força à se lever et le poussa dehors. Malheureusement pour elle, il ne fut pas aussi docile que prévu. Arrivé au seuil de la porte, il se libéra de la prise de la jeune fille et se retourna vivement vers celle-ci, le regard furibond.

_ _̶ ̶ ____Toi,__ fit-il d'un ton menaçant en tendant les bras vers son cou.

Seulement, il s'était habitué à ce que la jeune fille ne puisse pas lui résister et qu'il la domine largement. Mais, dommage pour lui ! Cette dernière avait nettement repris des forces et n'eut aucun mal à éviter ses mains. Elle saisit au passage l'un de ses poignets et le tordit vivement dans son dos. Totalement immobilisé, Castiel ragea et tenta de se dégager, mais il dut rapidement cesser sous peine de perdre son bras gauche. Finalement, Cersalia le relâcha. Il crut y voir une ouverture. Mauvaise pioche. Avant même qu'il n'ait pu ne serait-ce que penser à une contre-attaque, elle donna un violent coup de pied poussé dans son dos, le faisant tomber hors de la chambre. Et elle claqua la porte.

__ ̶ ̶ ____Quel crétin... __soupira-t-elle en se dirigeant vers son armoire pour saisir des vêtements.

Elle entra ensuite dans sa salle de bain, la ferma à clefs et se dévêtit. Alors qu'elle levait les mains vers sa tête pour retirer l'élastique qui retenait ses cheveux, son regard passa sur son corps nu. Elle soupira. Castiel avait malheureusement raison. Il fallait qu'elle reprenne l'habitude de manger. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de poids, et ça, ce n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout. Si elle devenait trop mince, elle aurait moins de forces, moins d'appuis, et surtout, nettement moins de résistance et d'endurance. Cela ne devait certainement pas arriver.  
Elle secoua la tête et détacha ses cheveux. Après leur avoir donné un coup de brosse bien mérité, elle entra dans sa douche et laissa l'eau chaude la débarrasser de la transpiration que sa peau avait accumulée cette nuit. Il était vrai que son sommeil avait été particulièrement agité. Le même rêve n'avait cessé de tourner en boucle dans sa tête, et son corps avait eu un peu de mal à y rester indifférent. Ce qui expliquait sans doute les légères courbatures qu'elle ressentait à l'abdomen. Le stress avait dû la forcer à se contracter toute la nuit. Ce rêve... Il lui donnait des frissons dés qu'elle y pensait. Et si seulement cela n'avait été qu'un rêve.

« Du noir ! Du noir ! Du noir et des regards qui la fixaient ! Cersalia ne voyait que ça. Et elle ne comprenait pas. Même s'il était vrai que trouver une jeune fille de son âge dans un endroit pareil était peu habituel, elle ne savait pas pourquoi on la regardait comme ça. Elle avait peur. Et elle, du haut de ses dix ans, n'osait rien faire. Qu'aurait-elle pu faire de plus d'ailleurs ? Après tout, la décision qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre était sans doute la plus décisive de sa vie. Elle avançait en tremblant dans ces longs corridors noirs. Le regard de toutes ces personnes pesaient sur elle mais elle avançait tout de même, luttant pour les ignorer. Un instant, elle eut le malheur de tourner la tête et son regard croisa celui d'un home. Il était froid... Non, glacial. On pouvait très clairement y distinguer la soif de sang et l'envie de vengeance. Tout son corps en trembla. Elle faillit se retourner, partir en courant et ne plus jamais revenir. Puis elle se remémora la raison de sa présence en ce lieu hostile et son regard se durcit, déterminé. Elle ne devait pas flancher. Non, plutôt, elle ne devait plus flancher. Jamais.

Elle finit par arriver devant une grande porte en chêne, peinte d'un noir profond et parfaitement vernie. Elle était tellement imposante que n'importe qui se sentirait minuscule en se tenant ici. Cette porte donnait vraiment peu envie de la franchir, car, rien qu'en la voyant, on savait que ce qui s'y tenait à l'intérieur était pire. Cersalia blêmit, frissonna, trembla, suffoqua. Et frappa. Une voix rauque retentit dans ses oreilles. Celui qui l'attendait de l'autre côté de cette cloison semblait atroce. Et ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire l'était d'autant plus. Elle douta, se mordit la lèvre, se pinça à sang. Ses jambes, son corps entier et son cœur lui hurlèrent de partir très loin. Elle faillit les écouter. La pression était tellement forte qu'elle faillit tomber sur les rotules. Un long frisson parcourut son échine. Elle fut secouer de spasmes. Elle ouvrit la porte.  
Un pas. L'atmosphère qui régnait dans cette pièce faillit l'étouffer. Deux pas. Un regard se posa sur elle. Elle frissonna. Trois pas. Un second regard suivit le premier. Elle trembla. Quatre pas. Deux autres les imitèrent. Elle flancha. Cinq pas. Un ultime regard noir, aussi profond que les ténèbres, se fixa dans le sien. Elle eut peur. Elle se sentit ridicule. Ce sentiment l'abattit. Elle se redressa. Son regard améthyste, autrefois peureux et pleurnichard, changea. Craintes. Peur. Terreur. Tristesse. Compassion. Amour. Amitié. Hésitation. Tout ceci disparut et fut remplacé. Détermination. Vengeance. C'était tout ce qui restait. Cersalia Shadow était morte.

__ ̶ ̶ ___Cersalia Shadow, dix ans. C'est bien ça ? _Grogna un homme derrière son bureau, les cheveux grisonnant, la mâchoire carrée, les traits sévères et une carrure imposante recouverte d'un pantalons et d'un vestes blanc cassé et d'une chemise noire.

Il porta un regard sceptique sur la petite fille alors qu'il portait un gros cigare à sa bouche. Elle acquiesça sans sourciller.

_ _̶ ̶ ___Que fais-tu là ?_

Elle s'avança d'un pas et darda son regard déterminé dans celui de l'homme :

__ ̶ ̶ ___Rendez-moi plus forte ! Je ne veux plus être un poids pour les autres. Et je veux leur faire payer._

__ ̶ ̶ ____Voyons voir...__ _Sauras-tu exécuter n'importe quel ordre ?_

__ ̶ ̶ ____Oui.__

__ ̶ ̶ ____Sauras-tu blesser des gens même s'ils ne t'ont pas atteint personnellement ?  
__

_ _̶ ̶ ____Sauras-tu te servir des faiblesses des autres pour gagner ?__

_ _̶ ̶ ____Oui.__

_ _̶ ̶ ____Et... sauras-tu tuer, qu'il soit innocent ou pas ?__

_Un silence suivit sa question. C'était arrivé. Elle y était. Une nappe de plomb semblait s'être appropriée la pièce. La tension était palpable. Le moment décisif. Elle était à un croisement de sa vie. Rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Était-elle prête à abandonner sa vie ? Ses sentiments ? Était-elle prête à devenir cela ? _

__ ̶ ̶ ____… Oui. __

Un sourire satisfait et légèrement sombre étira ses lèvres. Il fit un signe à un garçon à ses côtés. Il devait avoir environ le même âge que Cersalia. Les cheveux châtains et les yeux verts, il était frêle et semblait refouler tout ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui. Il acquiesça lenetement et il s'approcha d'elle, un poignard à la main. Deux hommes la saisirent soudain par les bras et elle écarquilla les yeux, surprise. Ils la soulevèrent aisément du sol et lui arrachèrent son bas. Ils la maintenirent dans cette position et ne bougèrent plus. Le garçon se positionna face à elle et lui souffla un très léger « Désolé » sans même lever le visage. Il posa une main sur sa cuisse droite. La lame qu'il tenait se leva et une douleur aiguë s'empara de la jambe gauche de la jeune fille.

Derrière son bureau, l'homme en blanc tira sur son cigare puis expira la fumée en souriant. L'agent la plus forte du CMSN était née. »

Avec un soupir, elle secoua la tête. Pourquoi maintenant ? Elle n'avait pourtant rien fait de mal. Était-ce un rappel à l'ordre ? Sans doute... Elle soupira à nouveau. Le retour était certainement pour bientôt. Qu'est-ce que ce serait cette fois ? Ce fut donc en imaginant plusieurs scenarii tous aussi sinistres les uns que les autres qu'elle termina de se doucher et de se préparer.  
Elle sortit de sa salle de bain, l'air morose, et descendit au rez de chaussée. Ce fut là qu'elle découvrit Castiel, vautré devant la télévision en train de manger des céréales à même le paquet.

__ ̶ ̶ ____Vas-y, te gène pas, fais comme chez toi, ___lança Cersalia, une main posée sur la rambarde de l'escalier._

_ _̶ ̶ ____Merci de proposer, mais j'avais pas besoin de ton autorisation. Eh !__

Castiel se redressa vivement et se retourna en voyant le paquet de céréales disparaître de ses mains. Face à lui, la jeune fille prit une poignée de céréales et referma le paquet en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

_ _̶ ̶ ____On n'est pas à l'hôtel ici. Si tu veux bouffer, bah tu vas faire les courses. J'ai pas un budget illimité !__

_ _̶ ̶ ____Mais j'ai faim ! Allez ! S'teu-plaît ! __Se lamenta Castiel avec la voix d'un garçon de cinq ans et demi.

_ _̶ ̶ ____Non.__

_ _̶ ̶ ____S'il-te-plaît ! Sinon, je te ferai connaître un sort pire que la mort.__

_ _̶ ̶ ____ Tu me fais tellement peur,__ railla Cersalia. __  
____ ̶ ̶ ____Tant pis, je t'avais prévenue !__

Et sur ces mots, il se jeta sur la jeune fille et se mit à lui chatouiller le ventre. Oh non ! Pas ça ! En à peine une demi seconde, Cersalia se retrouva pliée en deux, les larmes aux yeux, le paquet de céréales gisant à ses pieds, inerte. Victime collatérale. Il en fallait bien. La jeune fille riait et se débattait comme une folle, tentant d'échapper à cette torture démoniaque. Ses jambes tremblantes ne la soutenaient plus et elle tomba à genoux. Castiel en profita et, avec un sourire fourbe, l'allongea sur le dos. Il se plaça au dessus d'elle et reprit son œuvre.

Voir la jeune femme dans cet état lui donnait un sentiment de supériorité tel que même démanteler plusieurs groupes de terroristes à la fois à lui tout seul n'aurait su l'égaler. Les yeux brillants, il se régalait de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il cessa de faire bouger ses mains et le corps de la jeune fille qui se tordait dans tous les sens retomba au sol. Castiel croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, satisfait. Il observa un instant son corps qui semblait à bouts.

Mais soudains, ses yeux remontèrent vers son visage et son sourire disparut. Ses lèvres entrouvertes, sa respiration saccadée, ses joues rouges, ses yeux brumeux... Tout cela la rendait très désirable. Trop désirable. Beaucoup trop. Nettement plus que toutes les filles qu'avait pu croiser Castiel. Et ça, il ne pouvait y résister. Ses envies d'adolescent de dix-huit ans prirent le dessus et il se pencha vers la jeune fille.

Cette dernière ne semblait d'ailleurs ne se rendre compte de rien trop occuper à se remettre de ses émotions. Elle sentit à peine les doigts de Castiel effleurer sa joue. Son corps ne réagit réellement que lorsque les lèvres du jeune homme se posèrent sur les siennes. Elle écarquilla les yeux et se figea. Reprenant soudainement totalement ses esprits, elle fronça les sourcils. À quoi jouait-il ?

La jeune fille passa une jambe contre la hanche de Castiel, qui en sembla d'ailleurs ravi, et, d'un coup de reins puissant, elle inversa leur position. Le jeune homme se laissa faire comme un bienheureux. Luttant contre l'envie quasi-irrésistible de rester contre le corps chaud du garçon, Cersalia rompit le baiser, se redressa et planta un genoux au milieu du torse de ce dernier. Puis elle lui murmura à l'oreille :

_ _̶ ̶ ____Ne recommence plus jamais ça.__

_ _̶ ̶ ____Parce que tu vas oser me faire croire que ça ne t'a pas plus ?__ Ricana Castiel.

_ _̶ ̶ ____Parfaitement, __rétorqua-t-elle, plus ou moins sûre d'elle.

_ _̶ ̶ ____Menteuse.__

Cersalia se sentit bouillir. Elle appuya un peu plus son genoux, faisant se faire la respiration du jeune homme plus sifflante.

_ _̶ ̶ ____Ne joue pas à ça avec moi.__

_ _̶ ̶ ____Non. Toi arrête de jouer à ça ! __S'exclama Castiel, d'un coup très sérieux. __Tu ne tomberas pas toujours sur des personnes que tu peux dominer. Si tu ne fais pas attention à ton allure en public, il risque de se passer la même chose qu'à l'instant. Et à mon avis, ce sera autrement plus violent. Et tu n'auras pas le loisir de te défendre ! Tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'un homme excité qui ne se contrôle pas peut faire !__

_ _̶ ̶ ____Qu-Quoi ? __Balbutia Cersalia, perdue.__ De quoi tu parles ?__

_ _̶ ̶ ____Viens voir.__

Le rouquin se redressa vivement, délogeant – trop facilement à son goût – Cersalia de son torse. Il se leva, prit la main de la jeune fille puis la traîna jusque devant un miroir. Il se plaça ensuite derrière elle, les mains sur ses deux épaules, et approcha ses lèvres de son oreilles.

_ _̶ ̶ ____Tu vois ? __Murmura-t-il. __Regarde ton visage. C'est tellement... désirable. N'importe quel homme en deviendrait fou. Et je n'échappe pas à la règle.__

Stupéfaite, Cersalia ne réagit pas. Elle avait l'impression qu'un voile venait d'être retiré de devant ses yeux. Jamais elle ne s'était vue comme une fille qui pourrait potentiellement attirer les hommes. Mais là, face à ce miroir, sous le regard bouillant et en même temps doux de Castiel, elle se sentit femme. Belle, désirable et... désirée. Un frisson remonta le long de son échine et elle passa son index sur ses lèvres où, encore quelques minutes plus tôt, se trouvaient celles de Castiel.

_ _̶ ̶ ____Je... vois, __finit-elle par articuler difficilement.__ Je... vais... faire attention...__

_ _̶ ̶ ____Hm. Tu n'as pas intérêt à montrer ce visage à quelqu'un d'autre que moi.__

_ _̶ ̶ ____Quoi … ?__

Mais Castiel ne répondit pas. La relâchant, il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée avant de la franchir sans même se retourner. Il fallut quelques minutes à la jeune fille pour revenir sur terre et se secouer. Rapidement, elle attrapa ses affaires de cour et sortit également.  
Elle finit par arriver au lycée et remarqua que la moto de Castiel était déjà là. Tiens, il ne comptait donc pas arriver en retard ? Étrange... Une fois entrée dans la cour, elle vit toute la bande dans un coin. Bon, et bien voilà qui facilitait les choses. Elle se dirigea donc vers le côté opposé et se posa dans un coin où – normalement – les regards ne pouvaient l'atteindre.  
La sonnerie finit par retentir – au grand damne de Cersalia – et elle dut se rendre en cours.  
Eureka ! Une place vide qui n'était pas à côté de Castiel était libre dans son premier cour et elle s'y installa. Malheureusement pour elle, le garçon qu'elle ne connaissait pas – Cédric lui semblait-il – se trouvant à ses côtés fut forcer à changer de place par une furie aux cheveux blancs. Cersalia eut à peine le temps de pousser un soupir que déjà Rosalya l'entraînait dans un flot de paroles incensées.

Et ainsi se déroula la matinée. Alors que Cersalia élaborait une thèse comme quoi la voix des humains pouvait être soporifique, qu'elle appartienne à un professeur à deux et demi de tension ou à une jeune fille en forme et totalement hyperactive, la sonnerie de midi retentit et elle se leva vivement, ramassant ses affaires à la vitesse du son.  
Rosalya entraîna la jeune fille vers le self et lui remplit son plateau de force. Qu'est-ce qui la rendait aussi préoccupée par ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette ? Cersalia soupira et s'assit avec les autres. Elle se fit le plus distante possible, se contentant d'avaler ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette.  
Finalement, ils sortirent du self et allèrent se poser sur un banc. Et alors que la jeune fille cherchait désespérément une échappatoire, une vision horrifia. Ambre était quelques mètres devant eux et embrassait à pleine bouche un garçon qui n'était pas au lycée habituellement. Il était très beau. Avec des cheveux châtains en batailles, une carrure plus que musclée, une chemise blanche au col relevé placée sur un tee-shirt noir et un pantalon militaire. Deux minutes... Mais oui, Cersalia le reconnaissait.  
Elle se leva et s'approcha légèrement, les sourcils froncés. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait et, retenant son envie de balancer Ambre à l'autre bout de la cour, elle se racla la gorge.  
Le couple se détacha et qu'Ambre lui lançait un regard peu amène :

__ ̶ ̶ ___Tu veux quoi la traînée ? T'es jalouse ? Lui aussi tu le veux ? Ma pauvre, t'es tombée bien bas. Il est beau tu trouves pas ? Et il est à moi en attendant que Castiel se rende compte qu'il est follement amoureux de moi. Et lui aussi d'ailleurs, il m'aim-  
___ ̶ ̶ ___Oh ta g*eule ! Par pitié le pot de peinture. Ta gueule ! S'il y a une traînée ici c'est bien toi. Tu fais chier le monde et le pire c'est que c'est naturel. Ça doit d'ailleurs être la seule chose naturelle chez toi. Même tes amies sont fausses,_ intervint le jeune inconnu pas si inconnu que ça d'ailleurs.  
__ ̶ ̶ ___Mais... Je... Tu m'as dit que... _  
__ ̶ ̶ ____Ta gueule !__

Ambre jeta un regard assassin à Cersalia.

__ ̶ ̶ ___Toi ! Je vais appeler mon père et..._ commença-t-elle en sortant son téléphone.

Mais le brun fut plus rapide qu'elle et l'interrompit en saisissant son portable et en le balançant violemment à terre, le brisant. Ambre le regarda, interdite, avant de partir en courant. Cersalia éclata de rire avant de se tourner vers le jeune homme.

__ ̶ ̶ ___Kentin !_ fit-elle en se blottissant contre lui. _Tu m'as manqué.  
___ ̶ ̶ ___Toi aussi ma Cersi' ! Toi aussi,_ fit-il en lui caressant les cheveux, _je te cherchais justement.  
___ ̶ ̶ ___Mais comment t'as su que j'étais dans ce lycée ? _  
__ ̶ ̶ ____Le talent très chère, le talent ! __  
__ ̶ ̶ ____Haha ! Sans doute ! Et pourquoi tu me cherchais ? __

_ _̶ ̶ ____Bon, je pense que tu t'en doutes un peu, ___répondit Kentin, soudain très sérieux.___ Mais... __  
__ ̶ ̶ ____Non... Déjà ? __

_ _̶ ̶ ____Oui... Ils ont trouvé une nouvelle cible et... Ça va être pour toi. Mais je crois qu'ils ont besoin d'un peu de temps, du moins, c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire. Donc ne t'inquiète pas, tu as encore quelques mois devant toi.__

_ _̶ ̶ ____Génial...__

_ _̶ ̶ ____Il fallait s'y attendre en même temps. Mais ce sera bientôt fini, tu verras.__

_ _̶ ̶ ____Comment peux-tu être si sûr de toi ?__

_ _̶ ̶ ____C'est justement la deuxième partie de ma raison d'être là. Il semblerait que ma mère est un plan ?__

_ _̶ ̶ ____Ta mère ? Tu veux dire qu'elle est à Amoris ? Si prêt...__

_ _̶ ̶ ____Oh oui, elle est même à Sweet Amoris !__

_ _̶ ̶ ____Quoi ?! Non ! C'est une blague ! __S'alarma soudain Cersalia.

_ _̶ ̶ ____Euh... Non, pourquoi ? Ça pose un problème ?__

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Dans son esprit, tout allait très vite. Non. Si cette femme était à Sweet Amoris, alors elle les avait sans doute déjà remarqué. Rosalya... Lysandre... Castiel... Non !

_ _̶ ̶ ____Que... Que fait-elle ici ? __Demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

La réponse de Kentin termina de perturber totalement la jeune fille.

_ _̶ ̶ ____C'est l'infirmière.__

* * *

Et voici donc, jeunes ramures sanguinolentes de mayonnaise a chocolat, le chapitre 7. Que de questions ! Non ? Ah... D'accord... Bon, bah... Au revoir... J'espère quand même que ça vous a plu !

_..Juliette.._


	9. Chapitre 8

_ _̶ ̶ _____C'est l'infirmière..._

Ces simples mots figèrent Cersalia, les rouages de son cerveau commencèrent à s'actionner à toutes vitesses et elle paniqua intérieurement. Comment avait-elle pu ne se rendre compte de rien ? Comment avait-elle pu les mettre en danger comme ça ? Étant donné qu'elle était ici, l'attention de cette femme avait dû être décuplée et c'était impossible qu'elle ne les ait pas remarqués ! Comme avait-elle pu être aussi stupide ? ! Il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne !

____ ̶ ̶ _____Au fait, _fit Kentin en brisant l'intense réflexion de la jeune fille._Pourquoi les gens derrière toi me fixent comme ça ?_

Cersalia haussa un sourcil et se retourna. Elle découvrit alors Rosalya et les autres qui la fixait étrangement. Celle-là lui fit un signe, lui demandant d'approcher. Signe que la jeune femme déclina d'un mouvement de poignet avant de se retourner vers son interlocuteur qui les regardaient avec un petit sourire amusé.

____ ̶ ̶ ____ Oh, ça... C'est rien... Donc, je crois que tu as quelques petites choses à m'expliquer ? __  
____ ̶ ̶ ____ Et oui... Que veux-tu ? Les affaires n'attendent pas,__ soupira ironiquement Kentin. _On va s'asseoir pour que je te raconte, parce que c'est pas très confortable de rester debout et ça risque de prendre un peu de temps._  
____ ̶ ̶ _____Ouais, bien sûr. On a qu'à aller sur le toit. On sera plus tranquilles. Et moins de risques d'être dérangés là-bas. Et puis faut qu'on parle sérieusement de ta ... mère.  
_____ ̶ ̶ _____Je te suis._

D'un pas vif, Cersalia guida le jeune homme vers l'intérieur du lycée. Ils déambulèrent dans les couloirs en silence et arrivèrent jusqu'à la porte condamnée menant au toit. Ils se faufilèrent entre les planches avec une agilité et une grâce peu commune avant de s'asseoir à terre.

_ _̶ ̶ ____ Tout d'abord, je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu t'es senti obligé d'embrasser Ambre tout à l'heure ?__

_ _̶ ̶ ____ Et bien, il me fallait un prétexte pour pénétrer dans le lycée et je connais bien les points faibles de cette fille, un corps musclé, un regard séducteur et elle te saute dessus en t'aguichant. La convaincre n'a donc pas été d'une grande difficulté.__

_ _̶ ̶ ____ Attends... Tu connais Ambre ? !__  
____ ̶ ̶ ____ Et bien... A___vant, quand j'étais en primaire, j'étais scolarisé à Amoris. Tu ne le sais pas, mais avant, je n'étais pas du tout comme ça, j'étais maigre, binoclard avec une coupe au bol et aucune once de confiance en le monde se moquait de moi, surtout Ambre, ses amies et Nathaniel. D'ailleurs je l'ai croisé lui et il a vraiment changé. Enfin... Il y avait aussi Castiel et les autres qui se contentaient de m'ignorer. J'avais vraiment honte de moi-même. Et puis, arrivé au collège, j'ai déménagé et j'ai suivi mon ... père. Et après je suis devenu celui que je suis aujourd'hui... Enfin tu connais cette partie de l'histoire. Je me demande ce qui a été le plus dûr... Quand j'étais ici, ou après ? Encore un choix difficile, hein ?_

Kentin laissa s'échapper un petit rire amère en faisant glisser ses yeux vers la jeune fille. Sans un mot Cersalia acquiesça, le regard perdu dans le vide.

____ ̶ ̶ _____Ça a pas été facile..._finit-elle par souffler. _Mais bon, on a tous fait nos choix, toi comme moi. Et on les assume comme on peut. Tu sais, parfois, j'imagine que je n'en avais pas fait certains, et je visualise une autre vie... Je sais bien que c'est inutile, mais parfois, ça fait du bien... S'imaginer avoir une vie ... normale.  
_____ ̶ ̶ _____Mais dans le fond, tu sais que ça n'arrivera jamais. Et que sans ces choix, tu ne serais pas celle que tu es aujourd'hui, et tu n'aurais pas l'opportunité de faire tout ça. Et puis les moment de pause ne durent qu'un temps... C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis là aujourd'hui.  
_____ ̶ ̶ _____Je sais bien, mais ça aide à oublier. À les oublier. Mais bon, on n'est pas là pour se laisser abattre. Tu ne m'avais jamais parlé de ta mère auparavant. Je sais juste qu'elle est avec nous et … en fait c'est tout. Alors ? Tu m'expliques ?  
_____ ̶ ̶ _____Je pense qu'elle le fera mieux elle-même... Mais ça a vraiment eu l'air de te toucher quand je te l'ai dit... Tu l'as déjà vue ?  
_____ ̶ ̶ _____Et bien oui, en fait... L'autre jour, j'ai...  
_____ ̶ ̶ _____Oui ? _la pressa Kentin.  
____ ̶ ̶ _____J'ai fait un malaise et-  
_____ ̶ ̶ _____QUOI ?! Pourquoi t'as fait un malaise ? T'as été attaquée ? On t'a empoisonnée ? T'as-  
_____ ̶ ̶ _____STOP ! Kentin calme toi ! Je n'ai rien eu de tout ça. C'est juste que je n'avais pas mangé depuis quelques jours déjà, et avec le stress du déménagement, et tout ce qui va avec, tu sais de quoi je parle... Et bien voilà... Donc, l'autre jour..._  
____ ̶ ̶ ____ Ne r___efais plus jamais ça Cersalia ! Tu sais comment ils sont ! Tu ne peux pas te permettre d'avoir un seul petit moment de faiblesse ! Imagine s'ils en avaient profité ?_  
____ ̶ ̶ _____Je sais ! Je sais ! Mais pourquoi l'auraient-ils fait ? Après tout, ils n'ont aucune raison potable pour vouloir me neutraliser, et sans moi, ils seraient très clairement handicapés, tu le sais.  
_____ ̶ ̶ _____Mouais, t'as pas tort, mais tout de même, reste sur tes gardes._  
____ ̶ ̶ ____ Je sais__ ! _Donc, je reprends, et cette fois ne me coupe pas, sinon je te coupe la langue !_

Kentin acquiesça vivement, soudain muet comme une carpe.

____ ̶ ̶ _____Bien ! _continua Cersalia. _Donc, pendant mon malaise, Castiel m'a portée à l'infirmerie et-  
_____ ̶ ̶ _____Castiel ? Tu as bien dit Castiel ? Non, me dis pas que t'as fait ami-ami avec lui ? la coupa le brun une énième fois.  
_____ ̶ ̶ _____Qu'est-ce que je t'avais demandé ? _questionna Cersalia, menaçante._  
_____ ̶ ̶ _____Désolé,_s'excusa-t-il, _mais Castiel... Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée...  
_____ ̶ ̶ _____Oui, j'avais compris... Et pour répondre à ta question, non, je ne fais pas ami-ami avec Castiel ! C'est... Disons... Un malheureux concours de circonstance. Entre ça et Rosalya qui me colle aux talons comme une seconde ombre, je suis pas aidée.__  
_____ ̶ ̶ _____Rosalya ? Seigneur ! Dans quoi tu t'es encore embarquée... Pourquoi eux... Et je croyais que tu ne voulais plus t'attacher à personne à cause de ta- … !  
_____ ̶ ̶ _____Je sais ! Je sais !_ l'interrompit Cersalia. _Pas la peine de remettre cette histoire sur le tapis ! Je n'y suis pour rien moi, Rosalya a décidé de faire de moi l'amie parfaite ! J'ai à peine eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait qu'elle était tout le temps derrière moi !_

_ _̶ ̶ ____ Et tu ne t'en es pas débarrassée ? Pourtant tu y arrives d'habitude...__

_ _̶ ̶ ____ Je sais bien ! Mais là non ! Il y a quelque chose chez elle qui est vraiment... étrange.__  
____ ̶ ̶ ____ Hum... Peut-être... Mais en tout cas ça n'a pas l'air de te déplaire.__

_ _̶ ̶ ____ Pardon ?__  
____ ̶ ̶ ____ Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire... Ils commencent à compter pour toi...__

_ _̶ ̶ ____ Quoi ? ! Non ! Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Tu penses réellement que je suis capable de baisser ma garde à ce point ? Je ne suis pas inconsciente, je ne peux pas me permettre de m'attacher à eux !__ _Tu sais très bien ce qu'il peut se passer après ! C'est déjà arrivé une fois ! Je refuse que ça recommence ! Es-tu à ce point irresponsable Kentin ?_  
__ ̶ ̶ ____ C'est bon, ça va... Je veux juste pas que tu te renfermes trop et que tu ne le supportes pas, ___ronchonna-t-il. ___Si tu pètes un plomb...__  
____ ̶ ̶ ____ Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Kentin. Je suis plus forte maintenant. Et puis, je ne péterai un plomb que si je me déconcentre, et ce n'est pas près d'arriver. Je ne peux pas me laisser aller comme ça, surtout lorsque nous sommes dans une phase aussi critique et décisive. Tout ira bien. Et puis, je ne suis pas seule. Comme tu l'as dit, je t'ai toi ! Et il y a aussi...__  
____ ̶ ̶ _____Elle ? Mais arrête de te voiler la face Cersalia, on ne l'a pas revue depuis plus de six mois. Même toi tu n'arrives pas à disparaître aussi longtemps.  
_____ ̶ ̶ _____Oui, mais moi, je ne suis pas elle. Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Je suis persuadée qu'elle va bien et qu'elle va nous refaire un retour magistral, comme toujours.  
_____ ̶ ̶ _____Cersi'_... souffla Kentin en secouant la tête, dépité. 

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme lui offrit un clin d'œil malicieux.

____ ̶ ̶ _____Alors,_lança-t-elle, _on s'est quand même légèrement éloignés du sujet principal. Tu devais me parler de ta mère. Donc-  
_  
Cersalia fut coupée par une sonnerie de téléphone. Elle croisa les bras et regarda Kentin sortir son portable de l'une des poches de son pantalon militaire. Il s'éloigna et décrocha pour entamer une discussion discrète. Trop discrète aux yeux de Cersalia qui ne put s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille pour écouter.  
_  
_____ ̶ ̶ _____Quoi ?_ chuchotait Kentin._Mais ... Je croyais que tu voulais que je lui dise ... Je sais bien ... Mais je ne peux pas faire ça, en plus elle t'a déjà croisée. ... Mais t'a appelée trop tard, je lui ai dit qui tu étais. ... Oui, bah la prochaine fois ne change pas tout à la dernière minute. ... Oui, fais ça, c'est plus sûr pour la couverture ... Maintenant ? ... Mais je croyais que tu t'en occupais ? ... Je ... D'accord... ... Il faudra que je renouvelle tout avant par contre ... On est d'accord ... Oui, à tout à l'heure._

Il raccrocha, passablement énervé, et revint vers Cersalia.  
_  
_____ ̶ ̶ _____Écoute Cersi', finalement, la rencontre et tout le reste vont devoir attendre quelque temps... On a eu un léger ... soucis.  
_____ ̶ ̶ _____Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? !  
_____ ̶ ̶ ____ C'est compliqué ais il semblerait que ça ait un rapport avec toi.___ Alors je vais repartir pour rectifier tout ça.  
_____ ̶ ̶ _____Alors laisse-moi venir avec toi !  
_____ ̶ ̶ _____Hors de question ! Je viens de te dire que tu étais sans doute impliquée, ça a sans doute un rapport avec ton prochain contrat, tu ne peux pas venir.  
_____ ̶ ̶ _____Mais-  
_____ ̶ ̶ _____ Non Cersallia ! Tu vas pas tout risquer quand même ! Je t'ai connue plus pro'.  
_____ ̶ ̶ _____Bon d'accord... Et ça va durer combien de temps ?_ S'enquit la jeune femme.  
____ ̶ ̶ _____Oh, pas très longtemps,_ répondit Kentin.  
____ ̶ ̶ _____C'est à dire ? _insista-t-elle.  
____ ̶ ̶ _____Disons un ou deux mois ... _acheva le garçon en fixant ses pieds.  
____ ̶ ̶ ____ Donc si je comprends bien, tu auras fini pour m'apporter le contrat... Super...__  
____ ̶ ̶ ____ Bah, ouais, en gros, c'est ça.__

_ _̶ ̶ ____ Super, que de magnifiques conditions pour des retrouvailles,____ soupira la jeune fille.__

Kentin soupira, la prit dans ses bras, posa un baiser furtif sur son front et disparut du toit. Dépitée, la jeune fille décida de sécher les cours de l'après-midi et le passa sur le toit, perdue dans ses pensées. Lorsque la dernière sonnerie, celle de six heures, retentit, la jeune fille descendit lentement jusque devant le lycée. Elle y découvrit d'ailleurs Castiel, adossé au mur, les bras croisé sur le torse. Il amorça un mouvement vers elle mais elle fut plus rapide que lui et elle s'éloigna, exaspérée. Elle était déjà de mauvaise humeur, alors si en plus on commençait à la coller, ça n'allait vraiment, mais vraiment pas le faire. Elle rentra donc chez elle, énervée et fatiguée.  
Dès qu'elle eut fermée la porte, elle retira ses vêtements et enfila un jogging et un tee-shirt. Elle éteint son téléphone sur lequel elle avait déjà quinze appels manqués, dont quatorze de Rosalya et un de Castiel, et une bonne trentaine de messages non-lus. Puis elle se fit un repas rapide avant de se poser devant un film. Elle finit d'ailleurs par s'endormir devant celui-ci.

BIIIIIIIP ! BIIIIIIIP ! BIIIIIIIP !

Cersalia éteignit mollement son réveil. Déjà lundi. Elle avait passé son week-end chez elle, à essayer de redonner sa force et sa résistance à son corps un peu fatigué. Elle avait fait attention à ne pas surmener sa jambe droite et l'hématome laissé par Castiel avait finalement disparu. Mais elle sentait encore que son os était légèrement fragile. Il fallait qu'elle le ménage. Son week-end s'était donc résumé à des étirements, du cardio et tout autres exercices ne requérant pas l'usage trop forcé des jambes.

Elle n'avait même pas allumé son téléphone. C'est donc en grommelant que la jeune fille se rendit au lycée. Elle passa sa journée à écouter distraitement les cours et à éviter Rosalya. La conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Kentin l'avait motivée et elle avait clairement doublé d'efforts pour ne pas se laisser approcher.

Il semblerait que le fait qu'elle mette autant de cœur pour les éviter leur avait fait comprendre qu'elle voulait rester seule car Castiel ne lui parlait plus et Rosalya se contentait de interpeller et de lui courir après le matin. Le reste du temps elle était seule. Et cela lui suffisait largement. C'est comme s'ils avaient ... compris.

Plus de deux mois s'étaient maintenant écoulés depuis que Kentin avait fait sa fulgurante apparition et Cersalia commençait très sérieusement à désespérer de son retour. Durant ce temps, elle s'était sérieusement occupée de remettre son corps d'aplomb. Enchaînant cours et entraînement, elle ne s'arrêtait pas. Son corps avait retrouvé sa musculature, sa jambe était désormais totalement d'aplomb et elle avait même un ou deux kilos de trop, simple précaution, mais qui lui donnaient tout de même de jolies formes. Sa vie continuait comme ça. Mais plus le temps passait, plus elle angoissait. Kentin aurait dû reparaître depuis déjà pas mal de temps et elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle. Mais, paradoxalement, le fait de savoir qu'il allait revenir la faisait encore plus stresser. En fin ce n'était pas tout à fait le fait qu'il revienne qui lui faisait cet effet là, mais plutôt la raison pour laquelle il allait revenir.  
Et c'était sur cette pensée que Cersalia ferma la porte de chez elle. Elle secoua la tête. Cela ne servait à rien qu'elle se tracasse à ce point là, ça n'y changerait rien. Elle marcha comme tous les jours jusqu'au lycée d'un pas distrait et, plongée dans ses pensées, se rendit en cours. La journée se passa comme les autres, monotone et angoissante. La seule différence qu'elle remarqua fut que Castiel était presque aussi distant qu'elle avec les autres et qu'il avait l'ai un peu nerveux. Cersalia ne s'attarda pas sur ce détail et, rapidement – même si pas assez pour elle – la sonnerie retentit.

Soufflant de soulagement, la jeune fille se poussa vers la sortie du lycée et entreprit de rentrer chez elle. Mais alors qu'elle avançait d'un bon pas sur le trottoir, une luxueuse voiture noire s'arrêta près d'elle et quelqu'un la saisit par le bras, la tirant violemment à l'intérieur. Cersalia se laissa guider sans résistance. Elle s'assit calmement sur la banquette de cuir alors que la voiture repartait. Elle fixa son regard vide d'émotion sur le jeune homme à ses côtés. Elle lui aurait bien volonté sauté dans les bras, serré fort, torturé, tué et posé un demi-million de questions, le tout à la fois, mais elle n'en pouvait rien. Elle se contenta donc de tendre silencieusement la main et Kentin lui remit silencieusement le dossier qu'il tenait. Elle hocha la tête et le glissa dans son sac avant de fixer son regard droit devant elle. Le trajet se fit dans une ambiance pesante et, lorsque la voiture s'arrêta de nouveau, Cersalia fut contente d'en sortir. Sans un mot, elle s'extirpa du véhicule et entra chez elle.

Elle s'assit dans son canapé et se saisit du dossier qu'elle venait de se procurer. Sur la couverture en papier kraft se trouvait un post-it jaune sur lequel était marqué en lettre rouges comparables au sang qui serait versé en conséquences de ce qu'elle allait lire : « Tu as trois jours. » La jeune fille soupira et ouvrit le contrat. Il s'agissait d'un recrutement, elle devrait donc limiter les dégâts. Elle soupira et passa les doigts entre deux pages pour se saisir de la photo qui y était maintenue à l'aide d'un trombone. Elle baissa les yeux dessus et ces derniers s'écarquillèrent. Non. Ses mains se mirent à trembler et les papiers lui échappèrent. Non. Ils s'éparpillèrent sur le sol. Non ! Pourquoi ? !

Castiel poussa un juron et se gara en vitesse sur le bas côté de la route. Il descendit de sa moto, les sourcils froncés et se pencha sur cette dernière. Il se rendit alors compte que sa roue avant était crevée. Et merde ! Il s'accroupit face à la roue et regarda plus attentivement la roue. C'était loin d'être un accident. On pouvait même appeler ça un magnifique sabotage. Encore une fois, il soupira et se gratta la nuque en se relevant. Qui avait bien pu faire ça ? Et surtout, pourquoi ?

Mais avant qu'il n'eut le temps de se poser plus de question, un bras délicat mais ferme passa autour de son torse et il fut tiré en arrière. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à envoyer valser la personne dans son dos, il sentit une vive douleur à la naissance de son cou et, sans plus de questions, sombra dans l'inconscient.

Voilà voilà, le chapitre huit tout neuf, tout propre et tout beau ! J'ai mis plus de temps à le réécrire que les autres car je voulais absolument changer la fin et donc, il a fallu que je réorganise toute la trame de ma fiction pour vérifier que ça tienne la route. Bon, bien évidemment, ça fait que toutes les questions que vous vous posiez à la fin du premier chapitre 8 n'ont plus lieux d'être – du moins pour l'instant – et vous n'en aurez donc pas les réponses. Désolée. ^^' Bon, à part ça, vous savez – si vous le voulez – ce que vous avez à faire ! Sure ce, à ciao ! ;)

_..Juliette.._


	10. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9**

Son cœur lui semblait être sur le point d'exploser. Il s'était rarement senti aussi mal. L'habitacle dans lequel il se trouvait remuait de gauche à droite comme s'ils se trouvaient dans une partie de Mario Kart, et ça, pour l'estomac, c'est pas spécialement cool ! Il était tellement sonné qu'il se mit même à prendre en pitié les grotesques personnages de ce jeu il fallait qu'il se calme !

Il secoua la tête. Mauvaise idée. Cela lui valut un joli vertige ainsi qu'en supplément, la gentille impression que le monde jouait aux montagnes Russes. Et ça, pour le ressentir les yeux fermés, il fallait être très fort. Finalement, il se décida qu'il était temps d'ouvrir les yeux.

Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, il souleva ses paupières. Pour les refermer immédiatement, incapable de croire à ce qu'il voyait. Il réitéra son action mais le choc était définitivement trop brutal et Castiel perdit connaissance à nouveau, sur la charmante pensée qu'il était dans la merde jusqu'au cou.

« Ah bordel c'est froid ! » fut la première chose qui vint à l'esprit de Castiel alors qu'il ouvrit les yeux en crachotant. Ses mèches écarlates ruisselantes d'eau glacée vinrent se coller contre son visage et faire office d'irrigation au goutte à goutte, chose dont ses yeux se seraient bien passés. Secouant la tête pour libérer sa vue obscurcie par ce liquide crasseux. Il cligna des yeux un nombre incalculable de fois avant de daigner s'intéresser à ce qui se trouvait autour de lui.

Après avoir détaillé la pièce, il hésita entre deux hypothèses : une salle d'interrogatoire ou de torture ! Bien que les deux puissent s'accorder ensemble. Les murs sombre et froids ne possédaient aucune fenêtre et la seule source de lumière était une ampoule grésillante qui pendait lamentablement au plafond. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut également une table grise au bois émietté qui portait une mallette noire et close. Ce scénario était digne des films américains de la fin du vingtième siècle. Il s'attendait même presque à voir débarquer un russe !

Mais alors que le jeune homme se félicitait pour son sens de l'humour à toutes épreuves, il posa un regard sur la personne face à lui et le rictus qu'il arborait s'évanouit. La présence de cette persone ici eut le bénéfice de ne confirmer qu'une chose : dans le véhicule, il n'était pas fou.

Son regard se chargea alors d'une colère sans nom et il se redressa comme il le put. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait été très... gentiment ligoté à sa chaise dans l'incapacité de bouger. Rageant intérieurement, il décocha un regard noir à la jeune fille en face de lui. Regard auquel la lycéenne répondit par un sourire hautain et condescendant. Passant une main dans ses cheveux marines, elle déposa le verre d'eau désormais vide sur la table avant de s'y asseoir – sur la table, pas sur le verre d'eau !

Elle darda ensuite un regard moqueur sur le jeune homme, regard auquel il répondit. Une bataille de celui-qui-détourne-le-regard-en-premier-il-a-perdu-et-c'est-qu'un-gros-caca-boudin commen-ça alors. Si le contexte n'avait pas été si grave, la situation aurait été risible.

Finalement, leur combat puéril fut interrompu par un coup sourd. Soupirant, Cersalia détourna le regard et s'avança vers la porte noire que Castiel n'avait même pas encore remarquée jusque là. D'un geste précis, la jeune fille la déverrouilla et l'ouvrit. Un homme taillé comme une armoire à glace vêtu d'un costume noir et de lunettes de soleil se pencha vers elle et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Le visage de Cersalia n'exprima rien tandis qu'elle acquiesçait mais le captif, lui, vit clairement son poing se serrer et ses ongles pénétrer la fine peau de sa paume. Il fronça les sourcils. Décidément, il ne comprenait rien !

Au bout d'un certain temps, le yéti en costume s'en alla après avoir glisser quelque chose entre les doigts de la jeune fille et il se retrouva de nouveau seule avec elle. Celle-ci le détailla des pieds à la tête, si bien qu'il finit par se sentir mal à l'aise. C'était une première ! Il était habitué à ce que les filles le reluquent, et ça ne le gênait absolument pas ! Mais cette fois, quelque chose lui disait que ce regard n'indiquait rien de bon, et surtout pas dans un lit ! Une partie de son cerveau l'applaudit et le félicita de sa perspicacité. Agacé, il lui demanda de se la fermer. Il devait quand même avoir des problèmes pour entretenir une conversation logique avec son propre cerveau. Il soupira.

Cersalia le tira alors de ses pensées en se dirigeant vers la mallette noire qui n'avait toujours pas bouger. Elle brandit une petite clef – sans doute ce que lui avait donné l'armoire à glace – et déverrouilla la mallette. Elle l'ouvrit en grand et Castiel frissonna. Cette petite boîte noire contenait tout un attirail de torture ! Une série de poignards était alignée, ainsi qu'une seringue accompagnée de plusieurs fioles contenant des liquides peu attirant. Il y avait également du fil, des cotons et des bandages. C'était quoi le délire ? Ils torturaient les gens, les blessaient puis les soignaient pour que ça ne s'infecte pas ? On se foutait de lui ? ! Alors que le jeune homme s'apprêtait à se concentrer sur sa « camarade », une petite boîte blanche attira son attention. Brillante, elle ressemblait à celles des nouveaux téléphones portables. Seulement Castiel se doutait que ce soit ça.

Portant le logo « CMSN » qui consistait à un entrelacs de chiffres autour d'un cerveau sur lequel trônaient ces quatre initiales, elle semblait rayonner au milieu de ces instruments de torture, comme s'il s'agissait de l'élément majeur de ce qui allait se dérouler, et cela inquiéta le jeune homme.

Son regard d'acier glissa alors de la boîte à la jeune fille qui manipulait les poignards avec des gants et un spray. On aurait dit qu'elle faisait une aseptisation. La tension du corps du garçon monta d'un cran. Elle comptait l'opérer ou quoi ? Non, non, non ! Ça n'allait pas le faire du tout !

Ignorant les tourments qui agitaient l'esprit du jeune homme, Cersalia s'empara de la petite boîte et l'ouvrit avant d'en examiner son contenu. Castiel eut beau se contorsionner dans tous les sens , il fut incapable d'apercevoir de quoi il s'agissait. Rageant intérieurement, il commença à se débattre avec ses liens, tentant de se libérer vainement. Tout ce qu'il réussissait à faire était d'avoir l'air d'une truite prise dans un filet. Plus il se débattait, plus il sentait la chaise vaciller. Et bientôt, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Il donna un coup de hanche de trop et la chaise se renversa. Il se retrouvait donc par terre, couché sur le côté droit, les jambes en angle droit à cause de la chaise et dans la totale incapacité de bouger. Il devait avoir l'air fin comme ça. Intriguée par le bruit, Cersalia se retourna et haussa un sourcil en regardant son prisonnier gisant à terre avec la dignité d'une carpe.

̶ ̶ Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ? Demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil inquisiteur.

̶ ̶ La ferme... grogna le poisson à terre.

La jeune femme s'accroupit juste devant son visage et entoura ses jambes de ses bras, fixant un regard curieux sur Castiel. Le regarder se trémousser par terre en essayant de se dégager était vraiment très intéressant. Elle pencha la tête sur côté et laissa même un rire moqueur s'échapper de ses lèvres. Elle pouvait se permettre de baisser sa garde, il n'était pas prêt de réussir à se défaire de ses liens. Elle les avait noués elle même et presque personne n'arrivait à se libérer de ses cordes. Elle avait toujours été- Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer de formuler sa pensée qu'une silhouette bondissait sur elle. Elle fut renversée en arrière et se retrouva plaquée au sol sous le corps de Castiel. Pause ! Marche arrière ! On rembobine !

Quand avait-il fait ça ? Quand s'était-il libéré ? Et comment ? Non ! À plus tard les questions, elle n'avait pas le temps. Elle soupira fortement et figea son regard dans celui du jeune homme.

̶ ̶ Lâche moi. Tout de suite. Je ne voudrais pas te faire de mal inutilement, lâcha-t-elle, sarcastique.

̶ ̶ Bien sûr. Tout de suite. Et avec ça, je t'apporte un café ? Rétorqua Castiel sur le même ton en raffermissant sa prise sur ses poignets.

̶ ̶ Non, merci, mais si tu pouvais juste m'amener un peu d'eau, ça m'arrangerait !

La fin de sa phrase s'était terminée en cri étouffé à cause de l'impulsion qu'elle avait prise pour inverser les rôles. Elle se retrouva assise à califourchon sur le garçon. Hors contexte, cette position aurait clairement pu se révéler très ambiguë, mais là, elle n'avait pas le temps de penser à ça. Elle devait faire vitre. Elle savait qu'elle devait être efficace car elle ne pouvait pas lutter contre lui sans risquer de le blesser, elle le savait. Elle tendit donc rapidement sa main vers les liens qui gisaient à côté de la chaise et les utilisa pour attacher les poignets de Castiel entre eux. Ce dernier poussa un râle de rage. Râle que la lycéenne étouffa de la paume de sa main. Elle posa l'index de sa main libre sur ses propres lèvres et murmura un « Chuuut... » moqueur, le tout accompagné d'un rictus railleur.

Le rouquin avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser tant il était en colère. L'expression qu'affichait la jeune fille, normalement, c'était lui qui la portait. Lui et lui seul ! Pas cette gamine bleue prétentieuse ! Non ! Ce n'était pas de la mauvaise foi !

Sans se départir de son sourire, la dite gamine lui intima d'être sage et de ne pas bouger et retourna fouiller dans la mallette. Recommençant à se débattre pour se défaire de ses liens, Castiel se rendit rapidement compte que c'était inutile. Sa détentrice s'était bien rendue compte de ses capacités et l'avait attaché bien plus fortement que la fois précédente. C'était inutile ! Et ça avait le mérite d'attiser sa colère !

̶ ̶ Raah ! Mais pourquoi tu fais ça ! S'écria-t-il. Détache moi ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu me veux mais je ne te le donnerai pas ! Relâche moi ! Laisse moi partir ! J'ai horreur d'être attaché ! Allez ! Dépêche toi ! Oh ! Ça y est, j'ai compris ! T'es devenue folle de moi et tu es tellement sûre que tu n'as aucune chance que tu m'as séquestré ici pour que je devienne ton jouet sexuel ! T'es vrai-

̶ ̶ TAIS TOI ! Explosa finalement la jeune fille en se retournant vers lui. LA FERME ! TU NE SAIS RIEN ALORS BOUCLE LA !

Et pour une fois, Castiel se tut. L'expression de la jeune femme balaya de son esprit tous les arguments et autres insultes qu'il préparait. Sa mâchoire crispée tremblait et ses yeux reflétaient une réelle panique. Quelque chose clochait. Réellement. Il fronça les sourcils, tentant de percer ses iris insondables. Mais il n'eut pas le loisir de l'observer très longtemps car, rapidement, elle se passa la main sur le visage en soupirant. Elle se débarrassa par la même occasion des tensions qui tiraient les traits de son visage et se retourna pour la énième fois vers cette mallette noire que le rouquin trouvait de plus en plus inquiétante.

Quelques poignées de minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis le littéral pétage de plombs de Cersalia et, depuis, un silence pesant s'était installé. La lycéenne avait terminé de trifouiller dans la boîte et fixait désormais Castiel droit dans les yeux. Et ce dernier, en bel abruti orgueilleux qu'il était, il soutenait ce regard, refusant catégoriquement de détourner les yeux pour chercher une échappatoire. Ce silence de plomb se faisait de plus en plus lourd, si bien que le jeune homme craignait d'étouffer.

Heureusement pour eux, une sonnerie vint trancher l'ambiance glauque et tendue de la pièce. Soupirant de soulagement, Cersalia sortit son téléphone de la poche arrière de son jean et décrocha. Durant toute la conversation téléphonique, elle ne dit rien, se contentant d'acquiescer – ce qui, au téléphone, n'était pas très utile. Castiel n'avait donc aucune possibilité de savoir ce qu'il se passait. Il se contentait donc vainement de déchiffrer les pensées de la jeune fille au travers des expressions de son visage. Le bilan était mauvais. Quand, en l'espace de quelques minutes, une personne passe du soulagement à la frustration en passant par l'angoisse, la panique et la colère, c'est rarement bon signe. Maintenant, il restait à savoir si c'était mauvais pour elle ou pour lui.

Le lycéen n'eut pas le temps de pousser son résonnement plus loin – c'était une manie de le couper dans ses réflexions ? – car il fut coupé par les seuls et uniques mots que Cersalia prononça avant de raccrocher :

̶ ̶ Fais vite.

Après avoir mis fin à la conversation téléphonique, elle resta immobile un moment, les yeux clos et le téléphone serré dans son poing. Elle semblait réfléchir intensément et même Castiel n'eut pas le courage de l'interrompre.

Puis, sans crier gare, elle posa délicatement ( plaqua sans ménagement ) son portable sur la table et se précipita vers le captif qui était toujours affalé à terre dans sa peau de truite. Elle s'empara de ses poignets liés et les tira de sorte à faire bouger tout le corps qui leur était relié. Chacun de ses gestes semblaient être calculés précisément. Et cela se vérifia lorsqu'elle souleva légèrement le rouquin pour le reculer de quelques petits centimètres. Ce dernier entendit un discret « Parfait... » murmuré à son oreille mais ne se cassa pas à en chercher la signification.

Déjà, la jeune fille s'éloignait de lui pour se rapprocher de ce qu'il avait décidé de baptiser la « Table de la Mort ! ! ! ! » tant ce qui était disposé dessus lui inspirait douleur et souffrance. Cersalia saisit délicatement – un peu trop peut-être d'ailleurs – une fiole, un poignard relativement petit et la boîte blanche entourée d'un chiffon. En de lents mouvements, tellement lents que Castiel se dit qu'elle devait faire exprès, elle fit demi-tour et revint vers lui. Elle déposa près de sa jambe droit les charmantes petites choses qu'elle avait ramené et, le plus naturellement du monde, s'assit à califourchon sur son bassin. Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil.

̶ ̶ Ça va ? T'es à l'aise ? Y avait peut-être pas que du faux dans ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure... En plus je suis attaché, t'aurais pas des pulsions SM toi, par hasard ?

Se saisissant du couteau qu'elle avait ramené et l'étudiant de près, elle esquissa un fin sourire.

̶ ̶ Fais moi plaisir, Castichou, ronronna-t-elle ironiquement en insistant sur le surnom. Tais-toi, d'accord ?

Sans se départir de son sourire qui faisait froid dans le dos tant il était en contradiction avec son regard glacial, elle fixa ses yeux dans ceux du jeune homme.

̶ ̶ On va commencer.

Elle avait dit ces mots d'une voix plus forte que pour les précédents et Castiel tiqua. Il vit son œil gauche donné un furtif regard derrière sa fine épaule gauche avant de revenir se fixer sur lui. Non. Il y avait définitivement anguille sous roche. C'était comme si elle essayait de convaincre quelqu'un, et il avait le sentiment que ce quelqu'un n'était pas lui. Et pour une fois, il fut soulagé de ne pas être celui dont on cherchait l'attention.

Tandis qu'il s'interrogeait sur l'identité de ce quelqu'un – chose qu'il n'est pas recommandé de faire lorsqu'on a les poignets liés et qu'une fille armée d'un couteau est assise sur vous – la dite fille commença à soulever son tee-shirt. Le contact de ses longs doigts fins le fit frissonner et il serra la mâchoire. S'il n'était pas attaché, la jeune fille y serait clairement passé. Et puis merde à la fin ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle essayait de faire ! ?

Avant qu'il n'ait pu trouver la réponse à cette question, il était torse nu. Un tique d'irritation secoua son sourcil gauche. L'ignorant, Cersalia se pencha vers son visage. Il se fit alors la réflexion que hors contexte, cette situation pouvait être vachement ambiguë. Les lèvres douces de la jeune fille vinrent effleurer le lobe de son oreille et ses poings se serrèrent. À quoi jouait-elle ? Alors que ses mains vinrent se poser sur son bras attaché, elle murmura dans le creux de son oreille :

̶ ̶ Je suis désolée. On fait ce qu'on peut. Endure ça.

̶ ̶ Hein ?

Elle se redressa et il lui lança un regard interrogatif auquel elle ne prêta pas attention. Elle saisit la fiole qu'elle avait ramené et l'ouvrit. Une odeur âcre agressa immédiatement leur nez et une grimace de dégoût vint tordre le visage de Castiel. Cersalia, elle, ne sourcilla pas. Elle semblait habituée à ce genre de choses. Elle imbiba le chiffon de ce liquide qui empestait et l'appliqua sur le bras gauche du garçon. Presque immédiatement, des picotements se firent ressentir à l'endroit qu'elle avait touché. Ils finirent par s'estomper et il se rendit alors compte que cette portion de peau, et même les muscles, nerfs et autres tendons couvrant cette partie de son corps étaient engourdis.

̶ ̶ Un anesthésiant, je suppose ? Demanda-t-il, amèrement, les dents serrées par la colère. Tu prends soin de moi, ça me fait plaisir. Tu devrais être mon infirmière particulière.

̶ ̶ Tais-toi, il ne faut surtout pas que je dérape, rétorqua l'intéressée, plus sérieuse que jamais.

̶ ̶ Et qu'est-ce que ça fait si tu dérapes ? Ton vilain chiffon va me fouetter ? Railla le jeune homme avant de se rendre compte qu'elle avait troqué le dit chiffon par le couteau qui se trouvait à terre. Il déglutit.

La jeune femme glissa le tissus humide sur la lame aiguisée et le lycéen à terre put voir ses mains trembler. Tout ça semblait aller de mal en pis. Cersalia ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Ses mains se calmèrent et elle se pencha sur le bras humidifié du jeune homme.

Cela faisait déjà quelques secondes qu'elle s'était penchée et rien. Il ne sentait rien si ce n'était qu'un souffle agaçant qui lui caressait la nuque et ça commençait sérieusement à l'énerver. Puis, ce souffle se fit plus concret, et, en tendant un peu l'oreille, il réussit à déchiffrer « Vite... Vite... ». Quoi vite ? Il devait faire quelque chose ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait à la fin ? ! Une légère douleur se fit alors ressentir dans son bras et il se crispa. Oula. Ça tournait mal pour lui. S'il ne se fiait qu'à son ressenti, il aurait dit que ce n'était qu'une simple aiguille. Seulement, si on prenait en compte l'anesthésiant, c'était un couteau. Ça ne le faisait pas du tout !

Mais alors qu'il sentait la douleur s'intensifier peu à peu, une sonnerie sourde digne de l'alarme incendie de leur lycée retentit dans tout le bâtiment. À ce moment là, la douleur de son bras diminua pour finalement s'estomper. En un mouvement rapide et précis, la jeune femme trancha ses liens puise laissa tomber de tout son long sur son corps musclé. Un cliquetis résonna, signe indubitable que l'arme avait chuté au sol. Fébrile, il ramena ses bras vers lui. Sans même prêter un regard de plus à sa blessure et tentant de comprendre cette situation, il souleva la tête de Cersalia pour étudier son visage. Ce dernier exprimait un soulagement sans nom et le cœur du garçon manqua un battement. Il devait se calmer très vite. Il lâcha ce visage et détourna la tête.

À ce moment là, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit et s'écrasa contre le mur pour laisser passer un jeune homme à bout de souffle. Castiel eut à peine le temps de reconnaître Kentin que, déjà, il avait saisi son amie par le bras et l'avait relevée.

̶ ̶ Tu as réussi ? Le pressa-t-elle.

̶ ̶ Oui. Mais on n'a pas beaucoup de temps. J'ai été moins discret que prévu. Tu as dû t'en rendre compte... Mais j'ai réussi à mettre le mou-

̶ ̶ Chut ! S'écria la jeune fille en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.

̶ ̶ … Désolé, fit-t-il. Mais faut qu'on se grouille. Lève toi !

Il avait adressé ces derniers mots au rouquin et ce dernier lui répondit par un regard noir... avant d'obtempérer. Il ramassa son tee-shirt et entreprit de le renfiler. Mais alors qu'il commençait à lever les bras pour se rhabiller, une douleur vive s'empara de son bras et il grimaça. Il rabaissa rapidement ses membres et jeta un regard à sa plaie. Moins profonde que ce qu'il avait imaginé, elle restait tout de même conséquent et un filet écarlate s'en écoulait comme d'un sablier. Il serra les dents, espérant que le flot se tarisse.

Un soupir exaspéré résonna entre deux sonneries et Cersalia se dirigea vers la table ou elle attrapa un bout de tissus vierge et sec. Elle s'approcha ensuite du blessé et entreprit de bander son bras. Il fronça les sourcils et tenta de se dégager mais un seul regard de la lycéenne l'en dissuada. Réticent, il la laissa terminer. Elle serra une dernière fois le bandage avant de lui jeter son tee-shirt à la figure avec un très sympathique « Grouille. ». Il termina de s'habiller en observant les deux jeunes gens devant lui. Cersalia glissa le couteau de tout à l'heure dans un étui qui pendait à une ceinture avec d'autres aiguilles et lames de tailles aléatoires. Elle attacha ensuite cette même ceinture à sa taille, la passant au dessus de son tee-shirt. Et lorsqu'elle baissa les bras, sa veste ne la recouvrait pas. Il se fit alors la réflexion que c'était peut-être la raison pour laquelle elle mettait toujours des vestes très courtes. Elle échangea un regard avec Kentin qui hocha la tête

Le reste se passa très vite. Elle se saisit de la main de Castiel, lui glissant à l'oreille un « Cours ! » avant de se ruer en dehors de la pièce sur les talons de Kentin. Ne prêtant pas attention à leur environnement, ils coururent le long des couloirs. Le rebelle s'adapta vivement à leur rythme de course et, bientôt, ils furent dehors. Une cinquantaine de mètres devant eux se tenaient deux motos, dont la sienne. Il fronça les sourcils et accéléra l'allure, se libérant de la prise de la jeune fille. Mais alors qu'il commençait à les distancer, il entendit un cri étouffé derrière lui. Réagissant au quart de tour, il se retourna et vit Cersalia à terre, le corps tremblant et la jambe gauche secouée de spasmes. Jurant, il rebroussa chemin et accouru pour demander ce qu'il se passait. L'autre garçon semblait réfléchir à toute allure tandis qu'entre deux tremblements la jeune fille le suppliait de partir. Son visage était déformé par la douleur et ses poings serrés témoignaient de la torture qu'elle subissait.

Castiel soupira alors et la saisit par les bras pour la lever. Il appuya son dos tremblant contre son torse fort et passa ses bras autour de son ventre pour la maintenir debout. Fixant son regard acier dans celui émeraude de l'autre adolescent, il prononça alors des mots qui choquèrent les deux autres :

̶ ̶ Dépêche toi. Il faut lui retirer son implant sinon elle ne s'en sortira pas.

̶ ̶ Qu-Quoi ? Bégaya Kentin en retour, les yeux écarquillés. Comment tu sais ça toi ? !

̶ ̶ Plus tard les questions, on n'a pas le temps, dépêche toi !

̶ ̶ Je... D'accord, capitula le garçon en s'accroupissant devant elle.

Il sortit de la ceinture de la jeune fille le poignard qu'elle avait utilisé plus tôt. Il saisit ensuite son pantalon et le tailla littéralement en short. Assez court le short d'ailleurs. Il arracha les jambes du pantalon et écarta les cuisses de la jeune fille. Il inspira profondément, s'excusa à voix basse et glissa la lame sur sa peau claire. De sa position, Castiel ne voyait pas grand chose mais il était en train de rouvrir une ancienne cicatrice blanche qu'elle avait depuis des années. Un cri de douleur plus puissant que les autres s'échappa de ses lèvres et le rebelle y plaça immédiatement sa main pour étouffer le bruit. Il la serra plus fort pour contenir ses tremblements et pria pour que l'autre fasse vite.  
Les yeux de Cersalia faillirent sortir de leurs orbites lorsqu'il écarta sa peau pour enfoncer un peu plus la lame dans sa peau, ne cessant de s'excuser. Finalement, il se redressa, le couteau à la main, et sur ce couteau, une petite puce électronique trouée par la lame ensanglantée. En la voyant, les yeux de la jeune fille s'emplirent de la larme de joie et Castiel retira sa main, libérant le sourire de soulagement qu'elle dissimulait. Elle articula doucement un « Merci... » et se détacha du rouquin derrière elle. Mais à peine eut-elle fait un pas que sa jambe la lâcha et, si le châtain ne l'avait pas rattrapée, elle se serait écrasée.

̶ ̶ Non... murmura-t-elle. Ne me dis pas que tu as utilisé le seul couteau qui avait de l'anesthésiant sur la lame.

̶ ̶ Euh... beugua en retour Kentin en examinant la lame. Je sais pas.

̶ ̶ Si, c'est ça, confirma à sa place Castiel, reconnaissant l'arme. Je vais te porter.

̶ ̶ Non, c'est bon ! Je peux marcher ! Argumenta-t-elle faiblement en essayant de se tenir droite.

̶ ̶ Arrête ça Cersi', la raisonna l'autre garçon en la poussant presque dans les bras du rouquin. On n'a pas le choix, je t'ai pas esquinté la jambe pour que tu te fasses choper.

Pendant qu'il parlait, il avait récupéré une des jambes de ce qui avait été le jean de la jeune fille et le déchirait désormais en deux. Une fois cela fait, il en entoura sa cuisse ensanglantée et noua le tissus. Au moment ou il se releva, des bruits de pas retentirent de l'endroit d'où ils étaient sortis. Kentin jura. Puis il se tourna vers Castiel qui se débattait avec la jeune fille qui refusait d'être portée. Il sortit des clefs de sa poches et les lui tendit.

̶ ̶ Tiens. C'est celles de ta moto. Partez, je les retiens.

̶ ̶ Tu es sûr ?

̶ ̶ Oui. On se retrouvera chez elle.

̶ ̶ Très bien. Évite de te faire tuer, j'ai encore des questions à te poser, sourit Castiel.

̶ ̶ Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, et puis moi aussi de toutes façons, répondit Kentin avec le même sourire.

̶ ̶ NOON ! Intervint Cersalia. On peut pas te laisser derrière !

̶ ̶ Tu me vexes là ! Je vais m'en sortir ! Tu as encore beaucoup à faire ! Et tu dois faire un rapport à ma mère. Maintenant que tu sais qui elle est, tu peux t'en charger !

̶ ̶ Mais...

L'empêchant de continuer sa phrase, il échangea un regard entendu avec l'autre jeune homme et s'avança vers la porte d'où commençait à sortir des hommes vêtus de noirs de la même carrure que le yéti de toute à l'heure. Il sortit de sa ceinture un neuf millimètres qu'il tint dans sa main droite tandis que de l'autre, il gardait le poignard.

̶ ̶ Cours.

Ce fut le dernier mot que Castiel entendit. Chargeant la jeune fille sur son épaule, il se rua vers sa moto. Il ne lui fallut pas bien longtemps pour y parvenir mais lorsqu'il s'installèrent dessus, les bruits de combat résonnaient déjà. Un dernier coup d'œil derrière lui lui indiqua qu'ils avaient le temps de fuir. Il remercia intérieurement le jeune homme et démarra avant de partir en trombe. La lycéenne assise devant lui vacillait de plus en plus. Entre le fait qu'elle n'avait presque plus de forces et qu'elle tentait désespérément de se dégager pour retourner aider Kentin, elle risquait bientôt de tomber. Finalement, sa perte de sang, la douleur et l'anesthésiant eurent raison d'elle et elle s'évanouit contre le garçon. Ce dernier soupira. Irrécupérable. Il roula longtemps essayant de se situer. Finalement, les routes se firent de plus en plus fréquentées et les panneaux de plus en plus présents. Ils n'étaient pas si loin d'Amoris, une petite poignée de kilomètres à peine. Tant mieux.

Après une dizaine de minutes à rouler précautionneusement – chose plutôt rare chez Castiel – il arriva devant la maison de Leigh qu'il habitait avec ce dernier et son frère, ainsi que Rosalya depuis quelques jours. Il gara sa moto et, faisant attention à ne pas faire tomber la jeune fille, il se leva. Il la prit ensuite dans ses bras et s'avança vers la porte d'entrée. Il y donna trois discrets coups de pieds pour signaler sa présence. En écho résonnèrent bientôt des cris suraiguës à travers le bâtiment.

Bientôt, la porte s'ouvrit en grand pour laisser apparaître une furie blanche aux yeux mordorés. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à inonder Castiel sous une tonne et demi de réprimandes, Rosalya aperçut Cersalia inconsciente. Son regard qui, jusqu'alors était à peine énervé, devint orageux. Ces iris tempétueuses se figèrent dans celles acier qui leur faisaient face et le silence qui s'installa entre les deux jeunes gens se fit pesant. Très pesant. Tellement pesant qu'un rire nerveux franchis les lèvres rouquin tandis que des mimiques les plus extravagantes les unes que les autres se disputaient son visage.

Finalement, Rosalya décida de mettre fin à son calvaire et fit demi-tour pour rentrer dans la maison, le rebelle sur ses talons. Elle traversa le vestibule, le salon sur lequel toute sa panoplie de manucure était étalée, signe indubitable que Castiel tombait vraiment au mauvais moment. La preuve, la télé était allumée sur son émission préférée. Sans même jeter un regard à l'écran, elle continua sa route jusqu'aux escaliers qu'elle gravit. Ils débarquèrent dans un couloir doté de quatre portes. N'hésitant pas, Rosalya ouvrit la première à droite et y entra.

̶ ̶ Eh ! Rosa', c'est ma chambre !

̶ ̶ Je sais, mais ça, ce sont tes conneries, répondit-elle en désignant Cersalia d'un coup de menton.

̶ ̶ Je... Non, c'est pas ce que tu crois !

̶ ̶ Pose la sur le lit, on verra ça après.

Il obtempéra et recula pour laisser Rosalya faire. Celle-ci se pencha immédiatement sur la jambe gauche de l'inconsciente et dénoua le bout de jean qui l'entourait. La plaie apparut devant ses yeux et une grimace déforma son visage fin. Ce n'était pas beau à voir.

̶ ̶ Cast', va me cherche du désinfectant, des cotons, des compresses, une aiguille et du fil à recoudre. Vite s'il-te-plaît.

Marmonnant qu'il en avait assez qu'elle lui donne des ordres, il obéit tout de même et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec ce qu'elle avait demandé.

̶ ̶ Je n'ai pas souvent fait ça, alors il va me falloir du silence. Si je dérape, je pourrais causer une hémorragie.

̶ ̶ Hum.

Le jeune homme se retourna, tira sa chaise roulante et s'y assit à l'envers, appuyant ses mains et son menton contre le dossier pour mieux observer son amie. Celle-ci s'était attachée les cheveux en une queue de cheval et commença à nettoyer la plaie avec le coton et le désinfectant. Immédiatement, la croûte qui s'était formée se détacha et le sang commença à couler. Avec des gestes rapides et efficaces, Rosalya retira le liquide rouge qui obstruait sa vue puis appliqua une compresse sur la coupure. Elle la lâcha ensuite quelques instants le temps de saisir le fil et l'aiguille. D'un geste habile, elle glissa le fil dans l'aiguille et se mit à la tâche. Avec une concentration extrême, elle retira la compresse et commença à recoudre. La tension était palpable et même Castiel angoissa.

Finalement, elle se redressa, se passa une main sur le front et sourit au jeune homme qui laissa sortir un soupir de soulagement en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise. Chaise qui bascula et il se retrouva étalé par terre. Il commençait sérieusement à penser que les chaises le détestaient. Il grommela et se redressa sous le rire cristallin de son amie. Il lui lança un regard noir mais l'effet fut un peu décrédibilisé par son sourire. Un cognement contre la porte attira leur attention. Ils tournèrent la tête et découvrirent Lysandre, les bras croisés et le regard interrogateur.

̶ ̶ C'est une longue histoire, fit Rosalya. Enfin je suppose. Tu nous racontes Castiel ?

̶ ̶ Oui, mais en bas. Il vaut mieux la laisser au calme. Descendez, je vous rejoins. Je nettoie.

̶ ̶ D'accord, répondit-elle.

Les deux jeunes gens quittèrent la pièce, compréhensifs et le rouquin se retrouva seul avec la jeune fille inconsciente. Soupirant, il ramassa le bout de tissus ensanglanté, les cotons usagés, la compresse et le fil et les jeta dans sa poubelle. Il rassembla ensuite le matériel de soin et le posa sur son bureau. Puis, armé d'un rouleau de bandage, il s'approcha du lit. Il saisit délicatement la cuisse de la blessée et l'entoura du tissus avant de jeter le rouleau avec le reste. Il glissa ses doigts sur la bande blanche et leva les yeux vers le visage de la jeune fille.

̶ ̶ Toi aussi, tu nous expliqueras, murmura-t-il avant de quitter la pièce en fermant la porte.

Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et battit plusieurs fois des paupières. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? Elle s'assit sur le matelas et essaya de resituer les événements. Capture de Castiel. Plan mit à exécution. Évasion. Moto. Kentin. Kentin ! Il fallait qu'elle aille l'aider ! Vite ! La panique et l'urgence s'emparèrent de son corps et elle se leva du lit. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle était dans un environnement totalement inconnu. Une chambre. Déjà, s'était un début. Et vu la décoration de la dite chambre, elle craignait de connaître l'identité de son propriétaire. Les posters de Rock, les guitares, l'ampli et les médiators en vrac ne laissaient pas beaucoup de mystère. Mais pourquoi était-elle ici ? Ça n'avait aucun sens ! De toutes façons, cette journée toute entière n'avait aucun sens !

Deux minutes. Elle parlait de journée mais combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis qu'elle avait perdu connaissance ? Elle retourna la chambre et finit par trouver un réveil sous un tas de fringues. Ce dernier affichait plus de deux heures du matin. Alors, en comptant que Castiel s'était réveillé ce matin dans la pièce vers dix-sept heures, que la sonnerie avait résonné vers dix-neuf heures, le temps qu'elle s'endorme – comme une merde – sur la moto de l'autre idiot, elle avait dû dormir plus de six heures. Mais pourquoi autant ? À ce moment, une forte douleur émana de sa jambe et elle tomba à genoux en étouffant un cri de surprise et de douleur.

Un sourire amère étira ses lèvres. C'est vrai que ça risquait d'être problématique. Elle baissa les yeux vers ce qu'elle pensait être une affreuse plaie sanguinolente et, au lieu de ça, découvrit un bandage propre sans la moindre trace d'hémoglobine dessus. Ses doigts glissèrent dessus et elle fronça les sourcils. Il lui fallait des explications.

Plus ou moins sur d'elle, elle se releva et se dirigea d'un pas voulu décidé vers la porte de la chambre. Elle se trouva au beau milieu d'un couloir tout aussi inconnu de la pièce et se demanda où elle pourrait trouver quelqu'un susceptible de répondre à ses questions. À ce moment, une porte dans son dos s'ouvrit et un jeune homme apparut. Ses cheveux ébènes étaient humides et gouttaient encore sur sa chemise blanche, prouvant qu'il sortait sans doute de la douche. Cette chemise parfaitement ajustée sur son pantalon noir cintrait parfaitement sa taille musclée et son torse fort. Mais alors que Cersalia continuait son exploration, un éclaircissement de gorge l'interrompit. Elle releva les yeux et tomba sur deux iris noires et profondes qui la fixaient elles aussi. La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche, cherchant à dire quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider mais il la devança.

̶ ̶ Cersalia je suppose ? Viens avec moi, les autres t'attendent en bas, lui annonça-t-il avec un sourire rassurant en lui tendant la main tel un gentleman – manière qui lui rappela beaucoup celles de Lysandre, bien qu'elle ne l'ait pas côtoyé beaucoup.

̶ ̶ Deux... Deux minutes ! Contra-t-elle en rompant d'un pas, de peur d'être tombée dans un piège, il n'était pas impossible qu'ils l'ait retrouvée. Qui ça « les autres » ? Je suis où ? Et tu es qui ?

̶ ̶ Calme toi, sourit-il, toujours aussi calme en lui saisissant la main délicatement et en y déposant un baisemain. Je suis Leigh, le frère aîné de Lysandre, ( Ah bah tiens ! ) et nous sommes chez moi. Viens.

Sans rien dire de plus, il l'attira vers les escaliers qu'il commença à descendre. Gênée d'être prise en main comme ça, elle récupéra sa main et le suivit. Arrivé au pied des marches, le brun s'arrêta et prit la parole :

̶ ̶ Notre invité est réveillée.

Et il se décala pour lui laisser le passage. Elle fit un pas en avant avant de se figer. Devant elle, confortablement installée devant des tasses fumantes, se trouvaient une assemblée plutôt surprenante. Tout d'abord Rosalya, très décontractée, ne portant que des leggings noirs et une marinière flottante. Ses sublimes cheveux étaient attachées même si quelques mèches s'échappaient de sa queue de cheval. Près d'elle, assis sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil dans lequel elle se trouvait était assis Lysandre, ne portant qu'un débardeur blanc et un short qui lui arrivait aux genoux. Sa tenue dévoilait ses bras et ses jambes musclées à souhait et laissait parfaitement imaginé ses abdos merveilleusement bien dessinés, il n'avait rien à envier à son frère. Mais qu'est-ce que tous ces hommes au physique de rêve faisaient reclus au fin fond de cette ville, c'était bizarre.

La dernière personne que Cersalia remarqua avant de se faire étouffer fut Castiel affalé de tout son long dans le canapé, vêtu d'un débardeur noir et d'un short assorti. Elle n'allait pas faire l'éloge de son corps de rêve car, d'une, elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de l'observer maintes fois – ce qui était étrange étant donné qu'elle n'était pas là depuis si longtemps et qu'ils n'étaient même pas amis – et de deux parce que ça l'énervait de comprendre pourquoi toutes ces filles lui couraient après et que si elle n'avait pas connu son caractère – il faut le dire – de merde et n'avait pas eu un minimum de bon sens, elle aurait sans doute fait de même.

Mais le jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de se plaindre intérieurement plus que ça car elle se fit soudainement submergée par une tornade blanche. Surprise, Cersalia recula d'un pas et buta contre les marches, perdant l'équilibre. Si Leigh n'avait pas retenu les deux jeunes filles, elles se seraient sans doute fracassées le crâne contre les escaliers. Et, alors que la blanche s'éloignait en s'excusant, voilà qu'elle se retrouvait pour la énième fois dans les bras d'un homme. C'était chaud mais elle se fit la réflexion que le sentiment de sécurité qu'elle éprouvait avec Castiel était absent. Oula ! Elle manqua de se donner une claque alors que – sous une toux forcée du rouquin – Leigh la redressait et s'éloignait. Depuis quand elle comparait les étreintes des garçons. Non. Depuis quand avait-elle le loisir de le faire ? La situation devenait clairement dangereuse.

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées futiles de son esprit et s'avança de quelques pas. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour demander des explications quand Rosalya la prit à nouveau dans ses bras, plus doucement cette fois. Elle la serra contre elle et elle sentit quelque chose d'humide couler dans son cou. Elle écarquilla les yeux et se recula pour soulever le visage de la jeune femme d'habitude si souriante et excitée ruisselant de larme.

̶ ̶ Qu'est-ce que... Rosalya ? Bafouilla Cersalia.

_̶ ̶ Je suis désolée, Cersalia. Ce sont des larmes de soulagement. J'ai cru qu'on n'y arriverait pas. Mais à ce que j'ai compris, Castiel a mis beaucoup de temps pour revenir et tu as perdu beaucoup de sang._  
_ ̶ ̶ Quoi ... ? _  
_̶ ̶ Hey !_ Intervint le principal concerné en se redressant, les sourcils froncés. _Ce n'est pas ma faute si... Fin c'est pas de ma faute ! _  
_ ̶ ̶ Ouais ouais... Je suis sûre que c'est ta surprotection qui t'a fait perdre autant de temps. Ça aurait pu être fatal ! _  
_̶ ̶ Attendez..._ tenta d'interrompre celle-ci.  
_ ̶ ̶ T'aurais préféré qu'elle se fracasse la tête par-terre ? _  
_ ̶ ̶ J'ai pas dit ça ! Tu connais le principe du "juste milieux" ? ! _  
_ ̶ ̶ Non mais je rêve ! Quand on me demande quelque chose je- _  
_̶ ̶ __**OH ! C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI ?!**_ Explosa Cersalia, en ayant marre de ne pas être écoutée. _Quelqu'un va m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe à la fin ? Pourquoi vous m'avez aidée après... tout ça ? C'est quoi ce __**BORDEL ! ? **_

Cette explosion de stress et d'angoisse à travers ses mots ne fut pas bénéfique à la jeune fille. Sa vision se troubla et, durant un instant, tout fut noir. Ses jambes vacillèrent et, pendant un certain temps, une sensation étrange de chaleur molletonnée l'envahit. Puis elle rouvrit les yeux et secoua la tête. Bizarre...

Ah ce moment, Lysandre décida qu'il était temps de calmer le jeu. Il se leva, passa entre Castiel et Rosalya – ce qui eut le mérite de briser leur bataille de regards parfaitement puérile – et posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille paniquée. Celle-ci sursauta et voulut reculer mais elle fut maintenue immobile par les iris envoûtantes aux couleurs chatoyantes du victorien. Pour la première fois de la soirée, il ouvrit la bouche et sa voix de velours apaisa la pièce.

̶ ̶ Calme toi. On va t'expliquer. Mais sache que tu peux te calmer. On est au courant de bien plus de choses que tu penses, voir même que toi. Ça va aller.

Prisonnière de son regard calme, elle hocha la tête. À y regarder de près, c'était un jeune homme magnifique. Ses yeux étincelants tranchaient avec l'expression calme et posée de son visage et ses cheveux argentés aux pointes grises lui donnaient un côté mystique. Tout cela donnait envie à Cersalia de percer tous ses secrets. Mais elle fut interrompue par la voix irritée d'un rebelle enragée.

̶ ̶ Bon, vous avez fini de vous violer du regard les tourtereaux ? Elle va finir enceinte à ce rythme là.

̶ ̶ Mais quoi encore ? S'énerva la jeune fille en se tournant vers lui. T'es jaloux ?

Elle posa sa dernière question avec un petit sourire qui eut le don d'énerver le garçon.

̶ ̶ Moi ? Jaloux ? La seule chose dont je pourrais être jaloux c'est... Non, je trouve même pas.

̶ ̶ Oui, c'est sûr, pour voir ce genre de choses, il faut savoir réfléchir. Et pour ça, on a besoin d'un cerveau ? Or, tu es totalement dénué de matière grise donc... Ne t'en fais pas, je te laisse un peu de temps pour comprendre le sens de ce que je viens de dire.

̶ ̶ Pardon ? ( Il se leva, souriant narquoisement. ) Je ne vais pas faire l'effort de réfléchir à ce que toi tu dis, je suis sûre que toi même tu ne t'ais pas compris.

̶ ̶ Répète un peu pour voir ! S'énerva Cersalia en se plantant en face du jeune homme.

Leurs visages se trouvaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et l'électricité régnait entre eux. Ils sentirent alors quelque chose les tirer dans le dos et se rendirent compte que Leigh venaient de les séparer. La jeune fille cligna des yeux et retourna la tête pour voir Lysandre sourire, amusé, et Rosalya les fixer, des étoiles dans les yeux.

̶ ̶ On a un bac à sable pour les deux gamins de maternelle ici ? Demanda le brun.

̶ ̶ Ooooooh ! S'extasia la blanche à ce moment en se ruant vers les deux adolescents qui s'étaient libérés en se lançant des regards noirs. Elle saisit une main à chacun et les pressa l'une contre l'autre. Vous êtes parfaits ensemble ?

Il fallut quelques secondes pour qu'ils comprennent ce qu'elle voulait dire par là mais lorsque l'information atteint leur cerveau ils se séparèrent en criant leur désaccord, ce qui eut pour conséquence de faire rire les trois autres. Ce fut à ce moment que la jambe de Cersalia décida de se manifester. Un éclair de douleur partit de l'intérieur de sa cuisse et, vif comme un serpent, il traversa toute sa jambe avant de remonter dans sa colonne vertébrale. Plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche pour étouffer son pathétique cri de douleur, elle bascula en arrière. Par réflexe, Castiel la rattrapa, l'empêchant de se fracasser le dos par terre. Il l'aida à marcher et l'assit sur le canapé avant de se tourner vers les autres en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

̶ ̶ On a pas pu être très propres. On était pressés par le temps. Ça risque de mettre plus de temps que prévu pour que la douleur s'en aille.

Cette phrase ralluma dans la tête de la blessée toutes les questions qu'elle se posait. Elle prit une grande inspiration et leva les yeux vers eux.

̶ ̶ Vous allez m'expliquer à la fin ?

Ils s'échangèrent un regard inquiet avant de hocher la tête. Rosalya releva la manche de sa marinière pour dévoiler son épaule gauche. Lysandre retira son débardeur et se mit de dos. Leigh déboutonna sa chemise et montra son torse. Quant à Castiel, il se contenta de montrer l'intérieur de son poignet. Et là, Cersalia hoqueta : à chaque endroit de leur corps qu'ils venaient de lui montrer se trouvaient le même tatouage noir. Un œil grand ouvert derrière lequel se croisaient une épée et une branche d'olivier, symbole des deux divinités de la guerre. Mais surtout, il s'agissait du symbole d'une organisation des plus secrètes et restreintes : la **WFP**.

* * *

Bon, et bien voilà le chapitre 9. Je suis désolée pour les personnes qui me suivent - s'il y en a ? ^^'. Sur ce site, je n'ai aucun retour sur mes posts, donc, évidemment je privilégie l'entretien de mon blog et je m'excuse si j'ai des visiteurs réguliers. Mais sachez que signaler votre présence ne vous tuera pas. Bon, en tous cas, j'espère que vous avez apprécié et je posterai la suite d'ici à deux semaines - si je n'oublie pas. Encore désolée !

_..Juliette.._


End file.
